Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: Kurama and Hiei were unexpectly invited to Hogwarts and has now found themselves in a mess of trouble. And why is everyone they think is good turn bad? Mild yaoi.
1. Joke?

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, and mild swearing

Chapter One: Joke?

It was a typical day for Kurama; he laid on his bed, reading a novel he was supposed to finish for school. The sunlight shone brightly through the window of his bedroom. Everything was calm and perfect for the former Makai thief. Suddenly, he heard tapping from the window and assumed it was Hiei.

"You know my window is never locked and when did you-" Kurama had stop reading for a moment and looked at the window, expecting to see Hiei, but he only found an owl tapping softly at him window. "Oh... I didn't know owls take flight in the broad day light." He, then, noticed the owl carrying a letter in its claws. Kurama placed his book on his nightstand, but not before marking his page, and opened his window wide for the owl to fly in. The fox untied the letter from the owl and expected it to leave, but it stayed put, so he decided to see what was in the contents of the letter.

On the front of the envelope, written in emerald green was _To S. Minamino, The Bedroom, Second one to the Right, Tsukami St._

'That's odd,' Kurama thought, 'Why would anyone write this info on the envelope, but more importantly, how does this person know?' He opened the envelope and pulled out a paper that read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_Head Master: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Minamino,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term began on 1 September, but since we have informed you late, we await your owl_

_by no longer that 1 October. We understand that you are sixteen and will be placed in the level_

_that is for you. You'll be starting at sixth grade._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

_P.S. A ticket to London is enclosed with this letter as well._

"Interesting," Kurama murmured to himself.

"So I guess you have one of those damn letters as well?" a voice from outside Kurama's window asked.

Kurama didn't need to look at the person to know who it was.

The four feet and nine inch fire demon leapt onto Kurama's bed and sat there, leaning on the wall.

"Yes, it seems so," Kurama said, "Hiei, do you think this is a prank from either Yusuke or Kuwabara?"

"Hn, I doubt that," the fire demon, Hiei, glared around him, "The detective and the idiot would never have thought of such a thing."

"Then possibly Koenma?" Kurama asked.

Hiei seemed to be in thought for a moment before answering, "I don't think that toddler will have much time doing that with all the paper work he's been receiving from Makai."

Kurama thought about what Koenma had said to them.

_"Demons has been mysteriously killed by an unknown power, but those only happen to the weaker demons. The S class and possibly high B class demons has been disappearing all over Makai! You must do something about it!" the demi- god sucked on his pacifier pensively._

_"Yeah, yeah, so what do you think is causing that demons to disappear and mysteriously being eliminated?" Yusuke asked._

_"Hn, when did you start learning long words such as disappear, mysteriously, and eliminated?" Hiei smirked._

_"Why you-!" Koenma, who didn't look all too happy to be ignored, cut off Yusuke._

_"Yusuke!" Koenma shouted, "Be serious! This is no joke. If you don't do anything about it, all of Makai may be doomed! Doomed I tell you!"_

_"Okay, okay, pacifier breath. Sheesh, you didn't have to be go dramatic!" Yusuke said, "Well, what do you want us to do?"_

_"Well, I want you to investigate this case before you do anything drastic," Koenma stated._

_"Fine, when do you want us to start?" Yusuke inquired._

_"As soon as possible, which means NOW!" Koenma shouted._

_"Calm down! It's not like it's going to be the end of the world or anything," Yusuke said, but now that he thought about it, it may be the end of the demon world._

_Hiei saw Yusuke's face and couldn't help but say, "And you were saying?"_

_"Shut up, shorty," Yusuke said. Hiei just smirked, brushing the comment off like it was nothing._

Kurama sighed, "Do you think this letter is real, Hiei?"

"Hn, how should I know?"

"Maybe, this has to do with the disappearance and murders of the demons in Makai," Kurama stated.

Hiei shrugged, then flitted out the window.

Kurama, once again, sighed and shook his head, 'Might as well ask Koenma about this.' and so, the fox made his way to the park, where there's a portal to Reikai that was unknown to all the humans. The portal was made especially for the Reikai Tentai. On the way there, he sensed a familiar ki.

"So Hiei, I guess you've decided to ask for Koenma's opinion as well?" Kurama asked.

"Hn," Kurama smirked and leapt through the portal, knowing that Hiei was going to follow him there.

Kurama and Hiei landed gracefully on their feet and opened the door to Koenma's office, not bothering to knock.

"Now, what brings you here?" the prince asked, sucking on his pacifier.

"We've just decided to ask you about this letter," Kurama brought his letter out and showed it to Koenma.

The prince seemed to read it over several times, "Well it seems the two of you are wizards."

Hiei glared daggers at him, "We're serious, you damn infant. This prank has gone on long enough!"

Kurama stepped behind Hiei and held on to his shoulder, preventing the fire demon from doing something that may throw him to spirit prison, "Hiei, calm down. Perhaps we should listen to Koenma until he finish."

The said prince cleared his throat, "Yes, well, this school is quite real. It's no prank. Hogwarts has been here for centuries."

"Then how come we haven't heard of it?" Kurama quickly asked before Hiei could do anything stupid.

Koenma seemed to think about it, deciding whether to tell them or not, but now that they're wizards, he decided that they have the right to know, "The wizarding world has been here for quite a long time, but they didn't want the people out side their world to know of such magic. They believed if muggles, which means non- magic people, know about this, the world will become a very lazy and dependent place. Everyone would be using magic to do chores, transportation, communicating, and a whole lot of mumble jumble the humans do."

"That seems reasonable, I guess..." Kurama said.

"I still don't believe in such a place," Hiei reluctantly said.

"Can't you at least check it out?" Koenma asked, "It's only in London and-"

"It's WHERE!" Hiei and even the, always calm, Kurama shouted in surprise.

"Just let me finish," the prince glared at the two demons in front of him, then cleared his throat, once again, "Like I was saying, it's in London and it may concern the case that you and the other spirit detectives are doing. From what I have heard there's an evil wizard roaming the grounds of the human world, killing mercilessly. This evil wizard has been rumored to be a demon because of his ability to keep coming back to life."

"That's a very interesting story, Koenma, but one thing I don't understand is that, it what you say, or other people say, is true about this wizard, how did it get pass the barrier that separates Makai from Ningenkai?" Kurama, always the one that wants to know all the information before jumping into any conclusions.

Koenma sighed, "I guess I haven't been telling you everything over the years," this part was when Kurama coughed and in between it was suspiciously the word "Sensui", "Anyways! Over the years, people, not only Sensui, have been trying to break the barrier. Now, after centuries, this wizard was able to rip a hole large enough for demons to go through it."

"I see, so you want us to go to London and attend this school, so we can investigate farther into the case and even try to solve it, but it may be hard considering we don't have Yusuke here," Kurama stated.

"Yes, well, the two of you are quite powerful if you work together, so just go out there and try to stop him," Koenma said.

With a nod from Kurama and a grunt from Hiei, the two of them left Reikai and made their way to London.

Kurama had sent the letter back to Howarts, surprisingly the owl stayed put in his room and waited for him to tie the letter to its claws before it set flight once again.

'How will I tell Shiori that I have to go to London?' Kurama thought over and over again, trying to form a plan in his head while playing with a Rubix cube. "I know!" Kurama suddenly stood up from sitting in the hard wooden chair and went downstairs to speak with his human mother.

"Mother?" Kurama called out from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" was his answer as he made his way to the direction of the voice.

"Ah, Suuichi, is there something the matter?" Shiori asked, while scrambling some eggs for dinner.

"Yes, well, you see, there's this letter from London and I was invited to go to a school there. It's a boarding school and there are no expenses, it's free of charge. They even sent me a plane ticket to get there," Kurama explained.

"Is anyone else going with you?" Shiori inquired.

"Yes, my friend, Hiei, will be going with me," Kurama told his mother.

"Good. It's not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself, but please be careful. It's quite care away from here and I want you to be safe," Shiori said.

Kurama could tell that she was on the verge of tears, but was trying to keep it in. "It's alright mother. I'll be careful. You'll have to take care of yourself as well."

Shiori smiled at his son and nodded. "Now, will you mind setting the table for me, Shuuichi?"

"Alright, mother," Kurama said.

The days past by, now it was the day to board the plane to get to London. Kurama and Hiei, well mostly Kurama, said their goodbyes and farewells to their friends and family.

"So are you ready for this, Hiei?" Kurama asked his fiery friend as they sat down on to the velvet seat in the well-constructed plane.

"Hn, when am I not ready for something?" Hiei grunted.

"Well, how about a certain someone's sister?" Kurama gave Hiei a sly look.

"Hn," Hiei turned away from Kurama and stared out the window.

After about six hours in a dreaded plane, Kurama and Hiei came out of it. Hiei was silently cursing and glaring.

"Oh, come on Hiei, it wasn't that bad," Kurama said, though he, himself, didn't like the ride either. There was this old woman was yelling mindlessly at a young child who was running around in the plane, a teenager with the music volume at full blast and singing along with it with equal the loudness, and how can Kurama forget at least half of the male population in the plane was hitting on him.

Hiei read Kurama's mind and smirked when the fox thought about the men in the plane hitting on him. "Want to back up what you wanted to say?"

Kurama sweat dropped, knowing that Hiei had probed his mind, but he didn't care. It happens quite often. Ignoring the question, Kurama continue walking, trying to find a place called the Leaky Cauldron, but so far he was unsuccessful.

"Where can it be?" Kurama muttered to himself.

"Hn, how about right there?" Hiei said, pointing to an old pub with large letters saying: Leaky Cauldron.

Kurama sweat dropped, "Yes, that's probably it." With that said, the two of them went inside and was immediately greeted by a man. Even by Kurama's standards, he was creepy, but Hiei was just... Hiei.

"I presume the two of you are the ones that Dumbledore has spoken to me about," the man said.

"Oh I see Mr..." Kurama had just realized that he didn't know this strange man's name yet.

"Ah, the name is Tom, now please follow me," Tom led the two demons to a... brink wall?

"Hn, so what do you want us to do? Run into it? Hoping it would break and reveal and secret world no one knows about?" Hiei didn't know that he wasn't all incorrect.

Tom tapped on three different places on the brick wall, then to Hiei's and Kurama's surprise, the wall seem to rebuild itself, but leaving a very big gap in the middle for at least two or three people to fit through.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. You better get to Gringotts first if you don't have any wizarding money," Tom said before leaving the two demons to themselves.

"Well, I guess it's Gringotts first," Kurama said.

"Do we really have to go to this place full of humans?" Hiei said with a very strong disgusted tone in his voice.

"Yes, now come on," Kurama dragged the sulking Hiei to the busy community.

Finally, they reached a huge white building. Beside it's bronze door was some _thing _that was wearing a scarlet and gold uniform.

"What _is_ that thing?" Hiei asked, clearly more disgusted than being with a place full of humans.

Kurama shook his head, not knowing the answer himself. As they walked in, the 'thing' bowed. When they were somewhat inside, they were met with another pair of doors. Engraved in it were words that was clearly a warning, it read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

Hiei snorted at the warning, "Pathetic."

"Yes, I agree," Kurama suddenly had the gold glint in his eyes that Hiei didn't quite like, "I think I just might want to try out their security here."

Hiei shook his head, "You better not get caught."

"Don't worry, I won't," with that said, the infamous thief opened the door and walked into the bank with Hiei trailing behind him, not wanting to get caught because a certain fox was careless.

Kurama quietly sneaked into a quiet place and changed into his demon form. Mist covered the place like a transparent blanket, and then disappeared. In the place Kurama once was, was now a tall figure. It's fluffy silver tail swished playfully, ready to break into the vault. The fox ears on its head twitch at every sound, its eyes were a beautiful colour of gold as it held a look of mischief. Finally, its clothes were somewhat of a loose tunic, fitting its form perfectly.

Kurama, or Youko now, smirked and quickly flitted to his first obstacle, the door in wish you have to have permission to go through.


	2. Shopping

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, a wrong info

Chapter Two: Shopping

Kurama, or Youko now, smirked and quickly flitted to his first obstacle, the door in wish you have to have permission to go through.

Kurama quickly changed into his spirit fox form and slipped in when a couple was going through it. The fox smirked at their stupidity when they didn't notice him going through. Kurama continued to run in his spirit form, quickly looking from left to right, seeing which vault would be the most of a challenge for him. Finally, he reached a gold vault with two dragons and three goblins, or the 'things' as he and Hiei had put it, and finally, two small elf- like creatures. It looked almost exactly like the elves in children books. Even thought it was small, it was from Makai and almost every creature in Makai is dangerous, the elf- like creatures is no exception.

'Now, let's see, who would be stupid enough to have a gold vault for someone to steal in?' the fox smirked and quickly devised a plan. Youko changed to his demon form and quietly went behind the three goblins, careful not to get caught by the dragons or elves, he knocked them out with a quick jab at the neck, as the goblins fell unconscious, the elves and the dragon turned to look at the intruder, but saw nothing. Quiet as the shadows at night, Youko had slipped out of sight and behind the elves, which were looking wildly around, trying to find the culprit, and knocked them out with the same method. Now for the dragons, Youko brought out two seeds from his silver silk- like hair and threw them in the dragons' mouths. Almost immediately, the dragons fell asleep.

'Perfect,' Youko grinned at his work before picking the lock. He succeed within a minute, when he opened it, piles of gold, gems, silver, and so much more that only humans can dream of were in there. Youko gracefully walked in and carefully looked around for the most valuable thing he can find. In the end, he took a few diamonds, two rubies, three silver daggers, a gold-framed mirror, and a few hundred galleons. He pulled out a bag that he always kept with him, just in case he felt the urge to steal, and put the objects in it.

Just as quietly, he sneaked pass the goblins and other creatures that were guarding the vaults. Kurama came back out and changed into his human form, holding the sack of loot he had just stolen and showed them to Hiei with a fox- like grin.

"So you managed," Hiei said, "Took you long enough, I've been waiting for the past," he took one of Karma's hand and looked at the silver framed watch that was on the fox's wrist, "Seven minutes. You're losing your touch." he, then, let go of the hand, looking a away a little.

Kurama shrugged and shifted the sack a bit, "Let's get these exchanged for some their kind of currency."

Hiei nodded slightly. The two of them went up to the front and asked the goblin to make them an account.

"Alright, here is your key," the goblin handed Kurama a rusty old style key, in which the fox took the key reluctantly, looking at it with distaste, "Would you like to do anything else?"

"Ah, yes, would you store these in there?" Kurama showed the goblin the sack of look that he had stolen, but he decided to keep the galleons. He, then, took out a small pouch that Koenma had once given to him to store most of his treasures when he was still alive as Youko Kurama. The pouch could hold as much treasure as you wanted it to, no questions asked, the weight will also be kept to a minimum. Kurama took the pouch and opened it, pouring hundreds and thousands of valuables that people can only dream of.

The goblin stared in awe, completely shocked by all the treasure in front of him, being poured out. Kurama stopped when the pile was at least five feet tall. Then looked at it carefully before nodding in approval.

"Will you exchange about a quarter of this into galleons, sickles, and knuts? Keep the others the way it is in the vault," Kurama mentally smirked at the look on the goblin's face as it called over ten of its kind before going to the back to exchange the jewels to wizarding money. The other goblins all brought out a cart and started moving it to the vault.

After waiting for about five minutes, the goblin came back out with two large sacks of galleons, sickles, and knuts.

Kurama and his little fiery friend sweat dropped at the sacks, "Err... can you store a bag of those in the vault as well? I don't think me and my friend will find it very safe to carry it around."

The goblin nodded and quickly stored the heavy sack.

Kurama, then, asked for two pouches they can put their money into, in which the goblin obliged without a single complaint, still in awe from the sight he had just seen. When the goblin came back out with the pouches, Kurama separated the money evenly to both of them, trying to fit it all in, but in the end, Kurama just donated the rest of the galleon that didn't fit the two pouches.

Kurama and Hiei next found themselves roaming the streets of Diagon Alley. Kurama pulled out the list of supplies that were also enclosed in the Hogwarts letter.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Uniform

_Sixth year students will require:_

_1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_5.Two sets of dress robes (colour and material of your choice)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _by Miranda Goshawk_

History of the Demon World _by Olmanori Cradling_

Demons in the Dark _by Usagi Sachimaru_

Poison and Its Cure _by Toxia Monorin_

Dangerous Plants _by Tarro Carlara_

101 Different Kinds of Animagus _by Amarino Changling_

Charms By Instinct _by Larria Accidentra_

How to Defend Against Demons _by Koenma Daioh_

Other Equipments

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scale_

_1 broomstick (optional)_

_Students may also bring an owl _OR_ a cat _OR_ a toads_

"I didn't know Koenma wrote a book," Kurama muttered.

"I'm surprised he does anything, but order us around like fools," Hiei growled slightly.

Kurama sweat dropped, "Well, maybe this was before he met Yusuke, Kurama, you and I."

Hiei shrugged.

"Come on, I saw the book store while we were going to Gringotts," Kurama said, dragging an annoyed Hiei with him. After a while of walking, they finally reached a shop with a sign that read: _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

"Do we have to get those disgusting things?" Hiei muttered.

"Yes, everyone is the wizarding world is wearing them," Kurama stated.

Hiei grumbled some more about 'stupid wizards' before Kurama started dragging him into the shop.

"Welcome," a woman, who Kurama assumed as Madam Malkin, said.

"Me and my friend, here, was wondering if you can show us which ones are school robes for Hogwarts," Kurama politely smiled at the woman.

"Ah, yes. Right this way," Madam Malkin led them to a section full of black robes with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Thank you," Kurama said. Madam Malkin, then, told them that if they needed anything, they can just ask her. After she left, Kurama started picking out robes that fit either him or Hiei. After a loud of growling, cursing, and lecturing, Kurama finally got Hiei to try on the robes. When Hiei came out, Kurama started looking him up and down. "I think it's still a bit long..."

"Hn, it doesn't matter. I just want to get out of this horrid place," Hiei grunted.

Kurama only shrugged and went into the changing room to change into his. When he came back out, Hiei was looking at a silk black robe with fire designs adoring the edges delicately. "You like it?"

"Hn," Hiei turned away from the robe, slightly embarrassed for being caught looking at the robe.

"We can get you that. We need dress robes anyways," Kurama stated, looking at the silk robe Hiei had just looked it. "I think it'll fit you quite well."

"Whatever," Hiei said.

After Kurama helped Hiei pick another dress robe, the fox went to choose his own. He came back with a silk black dress robe with red rose designs on the lapel and the edges; he also chose an emerald green one with silver fastenings. They quickly paid for their robes and set off to the book store. They reached a store that was called _Flourish and Blotts_, and went in. In there, they hastily picked out the books they needed and a few others, such as _Curse Your Foes_- Hiei was the one that had chose it, much to Kurama's protests- by Narvadi Cursander_, 200 Ways to Keep Your Garden Healthy and Beautiful _by Helene Gardner_, Hogwarts: A History, _and _How to Kill Dangerous Creatures_. After a lot of nagging from Kurama for Hiei to put down the book titled: _Ways to Kill Slow and Painfully _by, Locall Murdera, they made their way to the wand shop.

"Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.," read the highly intelligent fox. Kurama, then, scoffed, "I've been alive longer than that."

"But you died once," Hiei smirked.

"That didn't count, my spirit is not dead yet," Kurama reasoned.

"Hn, whatever," the two of them walked into the old shop. As then walked pass the threshold, a tinkling bell was heard, then an old man with wide, pale eyes shining like silver.

"Good Afternoon, how may I help you?" Ollivander politely bowed at them, in which Hiei scoffed.

"Why do you think we are here, you fool? It's a _wand _shop, not a sweet snow shop," Hiei growled.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes, pardon me for my obvious question," Ollivander apologized.

Kurama shook his head, "There's no need, please don't pay attention to his rough side."

"No, it's quite alright," the elderly man said, "Now which of you will be going first?"

Hiei looked at Kurama, but Kurama looked at Hiei with his fox- like eyes, giving the fire demon a, somewhat, pathetic look.

"Hn, fine," Hiei gave in.

"Good, good, now which is your wand arm?" Ollivander inquired.

Hiei raised a black eye brow and assumed he was talking about his more active arm, so he showed him his right. When he did so, a measuring tape started measuring Hiei on its own. Ollivander had started searching through his boxes of wands, which sat, not so neatly, on the shelves.

"How about this one. Yew and a hair from a unicorn. Seven and a half inches. Great for healing," Ollivander stated, handing Hiei the wand, in which the demon held it awkwardly. "Well, give it a wave."

Hiei was slightly annoyed for doing such a stupid thing, but gave it a shot anyways. When he waved it, a shot of red light came from the tip of it. Ollivander thought it was the right wand, but the red streak of light hit the curtains and it immediately caught ablaze.

"No, no, guess that's not the right one," Ollivander quickly replace the wand with another one, "Oak wood and a feather from a thousand year old phoenix. Nine inch and a half. Best for charms and transfigure."

Hiei repeated the process of waving the wand boredly. This time a light blue streak of light hit the wall, causing it to freeze.

"Not that one either," Ollivander snatched the wand from Hiei. He began to ponder. "This is becoming quite difficult. Perhaps you have some suggestions?"

"Well, I was thinking we could use firewood for Hiei here," Kurama said.

"Firewood, eh?" Ollivander said, "I think I do have a wand that uses a piece of wood from a Fire Tree." He went out to the back room and brought of a black box with a ward on it. "This ward was placed on it to keep the heat from radiating outside of the box. Perhaps, you want to take the ward and lid off. I don't think I can handle the heat, you may not either, but if you're destine to have it, then it will not burn you."

Hiei slowly took the ward off and then the lid, in the center of it was a black wand with tints of red on it. He stared at it for a second before carefully holding it between his fingers and palm and gave it a small wave. A streak of red came out from the tip, but this time, it looked more like fire, though it didn't burn anything.

"Perfect. It's Fire wood and has a strand of hair from a fire user," Ollivander said, "Now for you, milady."

Kurama sweat dropped, "I'm a guy..."

Ollivander did a small double take, but managed to firmly apologize for his mistake. He didn't give Kurama the same treatment he did with Hiei; instead, he went straight to the back room and brought out a blood red box. "Perhaps this will fit you. It's made of Rosewood and a strand of hair from a rare silver fox."

Kurama opened the box and held a red wand with a silver line. He gave it a quick wave and a silver streaks of light shimmered in the room.

"Beautiful!" Ollivander gleefully clapped his hands. He stated it was seven galleons each.

Once the two left, they went off to buy the rest of their supplies. At the end of their shopping, Hiei decided he wanted some 'sweet snow', or ice cream for the matter, and wouldn't stop threatening Kurama until he had some. After a lot of threats, cursing, and kicking, the two demons came back with a ice cream cone for both of them. They sat down on an empty table and began to just relax and enjoy their ice cream. Suddenly, they heard a loud shout from a very feminine voice.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ron, put that down!" the female voice said.

"But I want to hold it some more! It's the fastest broomstick their is right now! The Dragon Light has just been released last week!" a very excited male voice, who Hiei and Kurama had assumed as the person Ron.

"Maybe I can buy that for you," another male voice said.

"Don't, Harry, just save your money. Ron is just being a big baby. Now come on before your mum gets worried!" the girl reasoned.

"It's okay. I don't mind buying it for him, Hermione," the one named Harry said.

"No! Besides, what would Mrs. Weasley think when they found out that their son has been wasting money on some dumb old broomstick!" Hermione shouted some more.

"But it's not just some dumb old broomstick. It's-" Ron was cut off when Herimone cut in.

"No!" she shouted.

But this time, Hiei and Kurama had decided to check out what all the fuss was about. When they reached the people who were talking, they saw a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with red- orange hair and freckles, and a boy with messy black hair and a mysterious scar on his forehead.

"It's bad enough that you had _accidentally_ spilt butter beer on us. You don't have anymore right to whine about such childish-" Hermione stopped shouting when she turned around a saw Kurama and Hiei staring at them. "Oh, um, sorry. We didn't mean to be so loud." When she said that, there was a grumble from Ron that sounded suspiciously like 'You, not us', but Hermione dismissed it. "Well, my name's Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Hermione had a tint of red on her face as she started staring at Kurama.

"No, the pleasure is all ours. By the way, my name is Shuichi Minamino," Kurama said, "And this is my friend Hiei. He's not exactly the person you'll call a social type."

"I see. Well these two are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione expected some reaction when she introduced Harry. Harry and Ron also expected the same thing.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," Kurama gave them a polite smile, in which Hermione's blush darkened and she felt like she was going to melt any second now.

"You can just call me Harry," Harry said.

"Yeah, and just Ron for me. I don't want to sound so old already!" the red head and freckles joked.

"Alright," Kurama said.

"Hn, let's go. I can't stand this place any longer," Hiei grumbled.

"Alright," Kurama said, "I hope we meet again." And then, with a quick bow, the two demons scurried off, leaving the Gold Trio in their dust.

"That, Shuichi guy was cute," Hermione muttered, but Ron and Harry heard it all the same.

"A guy!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison, "That couldn't be a guy!"

"Well he is!" Hermione objected, "Didn't you hear his voice?"

Harry just gave her a shrug as Ron looked at her dumbly. Hermione sighed at their stupidity and just gave up all together as they headed back to Mrs. Weasley.


	3. Sorting

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, a wrong info

"That, Shuichi guy was cute," Hermione muttered, but Ron and Harry heard it all the same.

"A guy!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison, "That couldn't be a guy!"

"Well he is!" Hermione objected, "Didn't you hear his voice?"

Harry just gave her a shrug as Ron looked at her dumbly. Hermione sighed at their stupidity and just gave up all together as they headed back to Mrs. Weasley.

Chapter Three: Sorting

"Hn, I don't like those people and why are they so upset over a damn broomstick?" Hiei grumbled.

Kurama seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Well I think they use broomsticks to fly and play a game named Quidditch."

"Quidditch? Such a stupid name," Hiei muttered.

Kurama sighed when he heard this, but didn't say anything about it. They silently walked the rest of their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They booked a room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

Kurama was currently reading a book about plants on his bed, while Hiei just stared aimlessly out the window, his mind wandering to his sister, Yukina. Soon the sun has set and it was night. Kurama offered Hiei the bed for the rest of the night, but the fire demon refused, saying he liked the windowsill much better. Kurama frowned, but then shrugged and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

"Hiei, are you asleep?" Kurama said from within the covers.

"I was about to when you suddenly spoke to me," Hiei grunted.

"Sorry, but I'm just a bit nervous about this school. I don't know what's got me feeling this way, but something tells me that it wouldn't be a regular day at school with magic," Kurama said.

"Hn, you aren't the only one," Hiei said.

"I hope we're just wrong about it," Kurama said, slowly falling into asleep. When Hiei turned around to say something, he found Kurama already asleep. The fire demon sighed and turned back to staring out the window. 'Kurama is right. This feeling, it doesn't feel natural. Something big is going to happen and I don't like it, at all,' Hiei thought, 'I'll think about all this tomorrow, I need sleep to keep my strength up tomorrow.' Hiei soon fell into a restless sleep, his mind still thinking about the feeling. Slowly, he began to have the worst nightmare he's ever had.

_Hiei found himself in a very dark room, there were no doors, no windows, and the ceiling seemed so far away. He began to pound on the walls, trying to break it into bits, but it did nothing. "What the Hell is going on!" he shouted. His voice echoed in the bare room. Suddenly, he heard and sensed something, or someone, behind him. He immediately turned around, only to find a sight so horrifying, he nearly fainted. "Yu- yukina?" he called out. There in front of him was a young girl with aqua hair, her red eyes were opened, but they held nothing in them. Her face was chalk white and held an expression of shock. The kimono she was wearing was stained with a crimson liquid that Hiei never thought he'd hate to see. "Yukina?" Hiei's eyes were wide and held an emotion that was never shown in his eyes,. Fear._

_Hiei ran to Yukina's small fragile body and carefully lifted her head to his chest, crying black gems on to the young maiden's silky hair._

_"Hiei," a distant voice called out to him. Even thought it sounded far away, Hiei could clearly tell who it was._

_"Kurama? Where are you?" Hiei's voice cracked._

_"Hiei, help, please," Kurama's voice sounded desperate and in pain._

_"Where are-" Hiei stopped in the middle of his sentence when the seen changed and Yukina's body was no longer there. He looked around and saw a room with whips, daggers, ropes, chains, and so much more, that can frighten the bravest of the brave, lining the walls of the dim room. "Kurama, where are you?"_

_"Help, Hiei, I'm right-" Kurama couldn't finish his sentence when a loud and sickening smacking sound filled the room. Kurama's scream followed it._

_"Kurama!" Hiei began to run to where he heard Kurama's voice. Hiei stopped when he found Kurama's delicate form nailed to a cross. The sight brought a bitter taste to his mouth as he bend over and began to spill out his meals he's had for the day. He took a deep breath and began to calm himself before looking back to Kurama who was giving him a pleading look. Hiei, now, saw clearly that Kurama was literally _nailed_ to the cross. The fox's wrists were pierced down onto the cross with two long nails, so were his ankles. Blood poured from the wounds, it dripped on the marble floor and created a puddle. His neck was bounded to the cross by a strap of leather that was tied around the cross and his neck. Half of Kurama's face was covered in blood, his hair was matted with dry and fresh of that same red substance. Hiei felt another urge to puke, but he held it in._

_The fire demon looked around, trying to find who was doing this to his best friend, but found no one there. Suddenly something hard hit him on the head with such force, he fell on to the ground, his world started to blur and soon, he was out cold._

Hiei's eyes suddenly snapped open as the sunlight shone on to his eyes. He closed them, trying to relax by taking a few shuddered breaths. Hiei opened his eyes again and found Kurama reading on the same place he was yesterday night. He breathed a sigh of relief, which caught Kurama's attention.

"Something wrong?" Kurama asked with his pleasant smile.

"Nothing," Hiei muttered.

"I can smell you're lying," Kurama said, putting his book down and tapping his nose with a smile.

"Hn, it's nothing you should get your pretty head worry about," Hiei grumbled.

Kurama shrugged slight, "Alright then, but if you want to talk about it, I'm always here to hear it."

"Hn."

And so, the two demons made their way out and towards to King's Cross.

The place was crowded with all kinds of people, short, tall, Asian, English, Spanish, you name it, and they're there. Hiei was starting to mutter about a fox dragging him to a human infested place. Kurama only shook his head when he asked to leave. The two demons soon started searching for the platform nine and three quarters, but like any other people who are new to the wizarding world, they only came to the conclusion between the platforms nine and ten. Hiei decided to start kicking on it after a while of inspection.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for platform nine and three quarters, dear?" a woman with hair similar to Ron's asked with a kind smile when Kurama began to knock on a variety of different bricks on a wall.

"Yes, ma'am, do you think you can show us where it is?" Kurama politely smiled at her, making the woman blush slightly.

"Well, you just need to run through that barrier over there," the woman said, pointing at the only solid thing that they didn't inspect or knock on, besides the people wandering of course.

Hiei gave Kurama a look of disbelief as the fox just shrugged and began to run to the barrier at his full human speed. When he disappeared through the barrier, Hiei continued to look at the barrier before running through it himself. When he appeared through the other side, he saw Kurama waiting patiently for him, smiling when he noticed his fiery friend had decided to go through it as well.

"Come on, the train is about to leave," Kurama said before turning around and went toward the train with his trunk in tow. Hiei just followed silently behind Kurama, glaring at everyone that even tried to stare at his fox friend in a lustful way.

After they put their trunks away, they went to search for a compartment to stay in for the time being. They found none that had room or with people that are actually willing to share it with. Finally, they opened a compartment door with only Harry, Hermione, and Ron in it.

The three well experienced wizards and witch looked up to find Kurama asking if they could share the compartment with them. Their answer was quite obvious, they let them join them in Kurama sat down on the empty seat beside Hermione while Hiei sat beside Kurama, near the window.

"So how are the three of you?" Kurama asked.

Ron and Harry shrugged as Hermione gave them a look that clearly told them to not do anything stupid. "Well, we've been doing fine. It's nice to meet you again Shuuichi! How are you?"

"Likewise," Kurama smiled at Hermione. As he was doing so, he didn't notice Hiei started glaring at the muggle born witch. He didn't stop glaring till it was time to change into their school robes. Hermione had left a while ago to go to the girl's washroom to change, while the boys just stayed in the compartment.

Kurama had to bribe Hiei ice cream to get the fire demon to wear his robe. When they all changed and Hermione came back, they waited silently, once in a while chatting about random things, until the train stopped and they all went off to the carriages.

"What are those?" Kurama asked, pointing to the creatures that were waiting impatiently to move.

"You can see them!" Harry was surprised.

"Well, yes. They are quite," Kurama paused to figure out a word to describe it, "Large and they stand out quite a bit."

"Well, they're threstrals," Harry explained, "But, you can only see them if you've seen someone die. Not to be rude or anything, but who have you seen dead? I mean, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Kurama shook his head, "No, it's alright. I've seen my," Kurama paused for a moment, "My best friend die."

Harry frowned, "Oh, I see. I've seen one of my school mate die." Harry looked down at the ground. Then, a question popped up in his head, "But I thought Hiei was your best friend."

Kurama smiled sadly at the boy- who- lived, "He is. A person can't have enough best friends in a life time." 'Or two life times for me,' Kurama thought.

"Oh." And with that said, the five of them went on to an empty carriage. The ride was quiet and uneventful. When they got off, they heard Hagrid, or in the two demon's point of view, a giant, calling for first years to go over to where he was. The five of them ignored them and went into the castle.

"Wait a minute, I don't think I've seen you here before," Hermione suddenly said.

Kurama blinked, "No, I don't think you have. This is our first time here."

"That's odd. You don't look like first years," Hermione said.

"Well, we were informed to start as sixth years," Kurama explained.

Hermione nodded mindfully. Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinning at their friend's behavior. The Gold Trio sat down in the Gryffindor table, while Kurama and Hiei went up to Professor MsGonagall. She told them to wait for the first years to finish getting sorted. Before they could ask what she meant by 'sorted', she brought out an old hat and sat it on a chair.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat, "I hope you've all had a wonderful summer. Now, please let the Sorting Ceremony begin!"

Surprising the demons, the hat began to sing. An odd song it was.

_When time was still at its early ages,_

_Four sorcerers found Hogwarts_

_Through books of many pages,_

_They taught with no heavy hearts_

_Four houses there were,_

_Unique and wondrous_

_Representing the students in there_

_Cowardice and courageous_

_Gryffindors were for the brave,_

_Daring and strong_

_Slytherins were the ones who crave,_

_Powerful and never admits they're wrong_

_Ravenclaw were for the ones who are clever,_

_Hardworking and brilliant_

_Hufflepuff were all the other's sever,_

_Loyal, but not always resilient_

_Together they thrive,_

_Through the darkest of time_

_The chosen five,_

_Shall ring the sacred chime_

_From there the demons will complete,_

_The prophecy of time_

_Wizards and demons shall compete,_

_For the power that can cause the biggest crime_

_Light will shine through_

_Only if they finish first,_

_What the darkness want to do_

_Resist the blood thirst_

"Hn, that song was odd," Hiei muttered to Kurama.

Kurama seemed thoughtful thought, "It seems like a warning to me. A dark time, a prophecy, working together." Kurama sighed, "Perhaps it's saving the world all over again."

"Hn."

After McGonagall were finished with the list of first years, Dumbledore began to warn them about the rules, the Forbidden Forest, curfews, and a whole lot that Kurama and Hiei missed. When he finally finished, he called the two demons over.

"Now, please welcome Shuuichi Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi to Hogwarts," when Dumbledore finished, catcalls and wolf calls filled the room. The headmaster had an amused twinkle in his eyes as he noticed that most of his students think Shuuichi is a girl. "Now, let's see. How about you, Shuuichi, go first?"

Kurama nodded and sat on the stool that was quite small and put on the Sorting Hat.

"You know, I can't sort you if you don't let me see what's in your head," the hat said.

Kurama frowned, "Can't you just put me where Harry is? Besides, I don't feel very comfortable with someone, or something, knowing about my secrets or my inner thoughts."

"No, I'll have to at least see a part of your mind," it said. Kurama let his mental barrier drop a bit. "Hmm... you're very caring about your family and your friends. You are willing to risk your life for them. You're a very intelligent one, but sometimes your dark past gets in the way. Whatever it was. Now let's see. You'll be good in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw."

"How about put me in Gryffindor?" Kurama suggested.

"Very well. So it's GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted the last part as the Gryffindor table cheered, but the other tables seemed disappointed that they didn't get Kurama in their house.

"Alright, next is you, Mr. Jaganshi," Dumbledore smiled down at the fire demon.

Hiei silently put the hat one, not bothering to sit down. The hat seemed to sigh after it tried to see into Hiei's mind. "You're worst than the fellow with the red hair. Now, why don't you drop the mental block?"

"Hn, why should I?" Hiei didn't like the idea of having a talking inanimate object probing his mind.

"Well, so I can sort you, of course," the hat said.

"Just put me in Shuuichi's house," Hiei grumbled.

"That won't be," it said.

Hiei started cursing and sent the hat a mental image of it being burnt to ashes and Hiei feeding it to an ugly looking demon.

"Well, you're good for SLY-," the hat was cut off.

"You put me there and I will end your pitiful currier," Hiei growled at the inanimate object.

The hat began to get nervous, but didn't give up. "Then show me something good that you've done."

Hiei sighed in annoyance and mentally showed it the time he helped Yukina at the Dark Tournament, when the wall broke down and was about to fall on the ice maiden.

"Hm, yes I guess you can be put into GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. More cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"I was afraid you would be put into Slytherin," Kurama whispered to Hiei when the fire demon sat down beside him.

:"Hn." Kurama smile brilliantly Hiei. Hiei turned away slight, a small tint of pink on his face. He wasn't used to having someone smile so brightly and beautifully at him, well except for his sister, of course.

"Now I have a few things to say before we begin the feast," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room, "Love, friends, kuso. Now, please enjoy your feast!"

The food appeared so suddenly that it nearly surprised Kurama, but Hiei was not the slightest bit fazed about it. Kurama politely took some mashed potatoes and salad. He looked at Hiei's empty plate and decided to get some food for the Jaganshi as well. Hiei gave Kurama one of his infamous glares, but didn't do anything to stop him. Kurama gave the plate back to him when he was sure it was filled with all kinds of food. Hiei took the fork and began to poke it, then sniffed the food.

"What is this mushy stuff," Hiei said, looking with disgust at the mash potatoes.

"Ish mash potatoes," Ron said from across the table, stuffing his mouth all the food he can get, "'Aven't 'ou 'ad it 'efore?" Hiei immediately turned his disgusted look to Ron.

Hermione sighed from across Kurama. "He meant, it's mash potatoes. And the question was: Haven't you had it before?" Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something about knowing too much, but the words were muffled by the amount of food that was in his mouth.

"Hn, why would I eat this hu-" Kurama cut Hiei off with a small nudge on the stomach.

"Well, you see, we mash potatoes isn't really popular in Japan," Kurama said.

"Oh my gosh! You're from Japan!" Hermione beamed and leaned forward towards Kurama. The fox nervously leaned back, sending Hiei a pleading look.

One look at Kurama's look brought Hiei back to his dream.

_Blood... the cross... Kurama..._

_Hiei looked around, "Where am I!"_

_He turned back and saw Yukina, in her bloody form. "No... NO! Not again!" "STOP! STOP! STOP!"_

_"Hiei, help... Help me... Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!"_

Hiei immediately snapped his head to Kurama, who was looking at him with immense concern.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama inquired, "You were starting to sweat and you looked disturbed."

"Hn, I'm fine. It was nothing to get your pretty head worried about," Hiei said. 'Damn, I have to get those thoughts out of my head. It wasn't real. Just a stupid dream!' he repeated these words in his head, not noticing the worried looks that were sent by Kurama.

Once everyone was done eating, the Gryffindors and the other house tables went to their common rooms.

Many thanks to:

Kirei Kiane

Quackabbott

sfahre

CEED

Uma Thermus

kuramaswife

ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips

Insane Chipmunk

Nayami- Zetsumei

Sam

Jessica

FindaHappyPlaceFindaHappyPlace

Cheysuli-Night

Response:

Insane Chipmunk: LOL I guess I was off by an inch. ;;; Woot! Hiei's in Gryffindor and sure! He can be in the Quidditch team! Thank for reviewing!

kuramaswife: Heh, I'm not quite sure if there will be pairings, but if there is. You have no need to worry about them But I won't tell you if there will be a strong KuramaXHermione pairing or not! Murahahaha! I'm so evil sometimes! ) Thanks for reviewing!

sfahre: Ooh! I've read that story! It's really good, I have it in my list of favourites, not the one on fanfiction 'cause I don't use that one very much, but it's on the one in my computer! Many thanks for your comments!

Quackabbott: Lol, your reviewwas great! I'm just putting the OOC warning just in case! P Thank you for reviewing!

Anywayz! I'm still not quite sure about the yaoi part yet, if there are ANY romance at all, other than stupid crushes. It's just that I usually end up forgetting there is romance and I mess up.


	4. More Dreams, Crushes, and a Strange Lang...

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Okay, I know Hermione and probably most of the girl population has a crush on Kurama, but Hermione will _not _he with Kurama. That would be too horrible for him. Heh... I personally don't like Hermione very much, so there might be bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

Hiei immediately snapped his head to Kurama, who was looking at him with immense concern.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama inquired, "You were starting to sweat and you looked disturbed."

"Hn, I'm fine. It was nothing to get your pretty head worried about," Hiei said. 'Damn, I have to get those thoughts out of my head. It wasn't real. Just a stupid dream!' he repeated these words in his head, not noticing the worried looks that were sent by Kurama.

Once everyone was done eating, the Gryffindors and the other house tables went to their common rooms.

Chapter Four: More Dreams, Crushes, and a Strange Language

At night, Harry was twisting and turning in his sleep. Sweat drenched his blue pajamas. The bed sheet was tangled around his limbs.

_Harry found himself back in the Department of Mysteries. His past year's event repeated itself in fast motion, too fast for him to comprehend. Harry looked from left to right, in front of him and behind him. Finally, the madness stopped and Harry found Sirius laughing at a horrible looking creature. The boy who lived saw his godfather was tied up, but was still in a jolly mood. Harry wanted so desperately to warn him about the knife the irritated creature was slowly rising. He wanted so desperately to have him back, but everything seemed to stop for the young wizard when he saw his godfather die for the second time._

_"Sirius!" Harry cried out over and over again. He didn't seem to notice the scene change and everything was replaced by darkness, nothing but darkness._

_"Poor dear," a voice said out of nowhere, making Harry look wildly around. _

_"Lost his parents when he was just an infant," another voice said._

_"His only relatives treat him like dirt." "No one loves him." "His godfather died because of him." "Such a foolish child." "No one cares for him anymore." "No one loves him." "No one cares." "He has nobody." "No one loves him." "No one lo-"_

_"NO!" Harry shouted, clutching his head in his head, shaking it. "I have my friends!"_

_Suddenly, a shining white figure stood before him. "Do you want to have your parents back? Do you want to have your godfather here with you?"_

_"Yes..." tears fell down from his green eyes, slowly dripping down his cheek and on to the floor. "Yes..."_

_"But are you willing to let go of your present life and start over? Are you willing to give up everything you've worked so hard for, just to change the past?" the figure said._

_Harry paused. Does he really want to let this go? Does he really want to give them all up for what can never be his? "No, I can't give up my life. I can't give up what I've worked so hard for... I can't give up my friends."_

_"Wise answer," it said, "But that is not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that your godfather is not truly dead. Just in a coma in a different world at a different time."_

_"Di- different world? Different time!" Harry gave the figure a confused look._

_"Yes, but I can't tell you too much here. Someone may be listening to us right now, but I can tell you this, some things aren't always what they seem and if they are, there is always a catch. Do not worry, child. Everything will soon become clear." After the glowing figure said this, Harry began to feel the darkness swirling in front of him and words began to form. It looked like it was written with blood, but the words just floated in front of him. _

_Yor bld ill be ine._

_Harry tried to figure out what the words were, but just when he thought he had it..._

Harry woke up with a start by someone shaking him. The opened his eyes and saw Ron shaking him. He groaned slightly and began to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Argh, what is it Ron?"

"It's breakfast time Harry! If you don't get up soon, class will start and you'll miss breakfast, the most important meal of the day!" Ron said.

Harry felt like going back to sleep and trying to figure out what the words meant, but decided against it when Ron gave him another shake. "Alright, I'm up. You can go down first, just in case I don't get down there before class starts."

Ron shrugged and headed down.

Harry sighed and changed into his school robes. Soon, he made his way downstairs and sat on the Gryffindor table, in between Ron and Hermione.

"You're finally up, Harry," Hermione said, "What took you so long? Class is going to start in about three minutes!"

"I just slept in," Harry said, "Nothing to get upset about."

Hermione sighed, "Well, make sure you don't sleep in again, especially when we have Double Potions at first period like today!"

Harry nodded before joining Ron in a who- can- eat- faster- and- more contest. Hermione threw the pair a disgusted look.

"Something's going in that kid's mind, fox. I don't like the dark aura around him," Hiei muttered to Kurama.

Kurama looked at him, then to Harry. "Yes, but I don't think that aura belongs to him... Do you think someone has possessed him?"

Hiei didn't answered, but after a few minutes, he answered, "Perhaps."

"Shuuichi! Hiei! It's time for Double Potions!" Hermione shouted from a few meters away. The two demons got up from their seats and went to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The five of them made their way to the dungeon. A group of Slytherins was already waiting for Snape to arrive. When the Potions master did, they hurried and took their seats up front, leaving the back and dark parts for the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron decided to sit as far away as he could from Malfoy. Hermione insisted that if Kurama would sit beside him, she would help him with his potions and homework.

"No it's alright," Kurama hastily said.

"But this is your first class! I can help you with this," Hermione said.

"No, it's quite alright. I think I'll manage. Besides, if I do anything wrong, Hiei can help me," Kurama said.

"Bu- but!" Hermione stuttered.

Kurama stuck out his hands and shook his head, "No, no. I can handle it. If I can't do this on my own, I'll never be able to."

"Then I can help you till-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence when Professor Snape cut her off.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Granger," Snape sneered.

Hermione blushed slightly, at being caught talking in class, and quickly shook her head.

"Then, five points from Gryffindor for talking nonsense in class," Snape said, earning groans and complains from the Gryffindors and sneers from the Slytherins. The professor, then, walked back to the front of the class, his cape billowing behind him.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted by Ms. Granger, we are doing an aura potion. It shows a person's aura for a minute or so," Snape explained, "The lighter the aura is, the kinder they are. If the aura is white, which is nearly impossible, it proves that they have a pure soul. If it is black, which is also nearly impossible, then the person is as corrupted as they can get," Snape continued, "Now, you'll be working alone and by the end of the class, I want it done and handed to me." The professor turned around and began to write the ingredients and instructions down on the board, when he was done, everyone got to work.

Hermione began to badger Kurama about helping him, again.

Hiei looked at Kurama, 'Need help getting rid of the onna?'

'Yes! Please!' Hiei smirked at Kurama's desperate look. The fire demon began to make the fire underneath Hermione's cauldron rise in an inhumane temperature. The potion she was concocting was turning a sick shade of green. It began to bubble.

'"I think you should look at your potion, onna," Hiei said, smirking at Hermione. Hermione looked at Hiei, then turn to look at her potion before giving a small shriek. Kurama gave Hiei a grateful look and sent him a 'thank you' through the telepathic line, which Hiei always leave open for Kurama.

Hermione tried to save her potion, but it was too late, it was already ruined beyond repair. She bowed her head in depression and began to think about what she did wrong.

"Hiei?" Kurama called.

"Hn?" Hiei answered.

"Don't you think you should be working on your potion?" Kurama said.

"Hn, you can make it for me," Hiei grunted, but when Kurama gave him a doubtful look, he continued, "I did help you, fox. Besides, you don't need the whole thing, just put the potion you have left in another vial." Kurama shook his head before grinning at Hiei and nodded.

When class was almost over, Snape called for each and every one of them to hand in their vial of the aura potion. "We will be testing if these work, tomorrow. Anyone who haven't finished yet loses five point _each _from their house." A lot of groans from the Gryffindors were heard in the room, making Snape smirk in satisfaction. A few sniggers from heard from the Slytherins. Snape knew that most, if not all, of the Slytherins were finished, unlike the Gryffindors who dreaded potions.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the classroom, quickly. Ron noticed that Hermione had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron inquired, looking at the depressed child.

"I just don't believe I messed up on my potion!" Hermione exclaimed, "I worked so hard on it!"

Ron gave Hermione a smug look, "You meant you worked really hard on getting that new kid, Shishichi, or what's- his- name's, attention."

"It's Shuuichi!" Hermione said, flushed, "And I wasn't trying to get his attention! I was just trying to help him since he's new and all." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, not believing a word she was saying. The three of them continued to walk to their next class, with Hermione still trying to convince them. After the day was over, they sat around the fire in their common room.

"You know, I sometimes think that the Heeie guy knows what I'm thinking about," Ron said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The look in his eyes whenever you say something bad about Kurama," Harry muttered. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"But, his name is Hiei," Hermione corrected Ron. The two boys sighed. "You know, the two of you have been very rude lately."

"Geez, I wonder why, Hermione," Ron said, "First you get all obsessed with this girly guy, then you start trying to get his attention, and NOW you say we're being rude for not knowing how to pronounce their names! Bloody Hell! Have they brainwashed you or something because you're acting too much like a know- it- all! right now!"

"Ron maybe-" Hermione cut Harry off when she sharply stood up.

"If you think being a know- it- all is just knowing their names, then I don't know what is going on in your head!" Hermione shouted at the freckled face boy.

"What's doing on in my head is that you've become even more annoying than you were before!" Ron shouted right back at her, not knowing the reaction he would receive.

"Fine! If you think I'm annoying then maybe we weren't meant to be friends! Humph!" Hermione walked away, but Harry had already seen the tears that rimmed the corner of her eyes.

"Blimey! That girl must be having her PMs!" Ron said, falling back into his chair.

Harry shook his head at him. "Ron, maybe that wasn't really necessary." Ron gave him a look of disbelief. "I mean, maybe we're just ignoring the new students a bit too much. We really don't know anything about them and all. And did you see the tears in Hermione's eyes? I think you've went a bit too far."

Ron just stared at Harry for a moment, "Maybe you're right, but if you're thinking that I will apologize to her, mate, then you're wrong!"

Harry opened his mouth, but the sound of the portrait door opening and a strange language that was spoken, had made him quickly shut his mouth. He gave Ron a look that told him not to say anything. Ron nodded slightly, showing that he understood.

"Ton t uob a waoh, Hiei?" the voice of the charming and polite, Kurama, said.

"Hn, tfoso otgni moceb era yl laeru oy," the second voice was Hiei's.

The two of them were speaking in a language that neither one of the boys knew. They were puzzled to what they were speaking of.

"Noitas revnoc elt tilruoot gnine tsinl s' enoe mos, kitsune," Hiei grunted in his usual low toned voice.

"I see," Kurama switched back to English. "Noitnett as' el poepwe fa eti uqtca rttanac ties oppu s i," there he went back to the strange language. "tcer roc Koenma's kni ht yl laeru ouyo dtub? Esru ocfo, nomed eht t uob a ne am i? Hogwarts nilam ronetiuq me ess gnih t."

Ron and Harry heard no response from Hiei, only the sound of someone shifting. They guessed that Hiei had shrugged or done some other gesture. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them.

"Good evening, Harry. Ron," Kurama greeted the two, now flushed, boys.

"Er... look at the time," Harry started.

"We better get going to find, er... Hermione!" with that said from Ron, the two boys jumped up from their seats and raced out of the common room and away from the two demons. Both Kurama and Hiei watched in amusement as they rushed their merry way, knowing fully that they had eavesdrop, but it didn't matter. It's not like they even understand what they were talking about, but it might cause suspicion and that is one thing they didn't need at the moment.

"Harry, did you hear them?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it was strange. I mean, I don't think that language or whatever they were speaking even exists!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know. Do you think they're aliens or something?" Ron inquired.

"I'm not sure about aliens, Ron, but there _is_ something odd about the two of them," Harry stated.

Translations: "Hiei how about not?"

"Hn, you really are becoming too soft."

"Someone's listening to out little conversation, fox."

"I suppose it can attract quite a few people's attention."

"But do you really think Koenma's correct? I mean about the demon, of course. Things seem quite normal in Hogwarts."

Sorry for not updating... I got a bit lazy and a one-ton mental block on me.


	5. Arguments

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Okay, I know Hermione and probably most of the girl population has a crush on Kurama, but Hermione will _not _be with Kurama. That would be too horrible for him. Heh... I personally don't like Hermione very much, so there might be bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

"Harry, did you hear them?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it was strange. I mean, I don't think that language or whatever they were speaking even exists!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know. Do you think they're aliens or something?" Ron inquired.

"I'm not sure about aliens, Ron, but there _is_ something odd about the two of them," Harry stated.

Chapter Five: Arguments

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Ron's voice called out to the boy- who- lives. It was the middle of the night and Ron had just heard the two new students talking to the same odd language, but this time, the two demons were in a heated argument.

_"Mi hdel lik i t'na cyhw!" Hiei's voice was hushed, but it was lined with such anger it would've frightened the most powerful wizard there was, with the exception of Dumbledore of course._

_"Htur tlluf eht gni won ktuoht iw mi hllik tsu j t'na cew, Hiei, esua ceb!" Even though Kurama's face had his usual calm features, his voice showed that he was starting to get annoyed. "Dnat sred nu uo y t'nod! Nam uha gnil lik ro fnos irp Reikai ot ninworhtt egdlu oc ew, tuo bagni kl atsaw Koenma en oeht t'nsi Harry fi!"_

_"Sem itnets dlro wrou fllay orts edote lba ebl liwre wopsih, en oeht sieh fi tu b! Ksi rsih tekat t'na cew!" Hiei's voice gradually rose._

_Kurama shook his head, "No, we can't take this risk, but there must be a way to make sure it's him before we make any rash attempts. It will not turn out as we plan if he try to do this the quick way."_

_Hiei growled, "Then, you're on your own, fox. Don't blame me when you get yourself killed!" _

_Ron heard the portrait open, then closed with a loud slam. A sigh was heard from Kurama. The freckled- face red head could hear Kurama mutter about something, but didn't catch a word he said._

"Harry!" Ron cried out, but this time right into the boy's ear. Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Ron?" Harry groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Ugh, what time is it?"

"That isn't the point right now!" Ron said, "I heard the two new students talking about you in the middle of the night just a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, so?" Harry was getting quite use to being talked about.

"They were talking in that strange language again and something about Kona and Reka, or something like that!" Ron said, stumbling on the two Japanese words.

"I don't see where this is going, Ron," Harry said, leaning on the headboard. "I mean, people talk about me all the time, not to be confident and bragging about it, but you're probably paranoid after the fight with Hermione and all."

"Harry, why won't you believe me anymore!" Ron cried out in frustration.

"I do believe you, but I think we should give them a chance!" Harry said, he was anxious to get this over with and go back to sleep.

"Fine! Who need you and Hermione anyways! It won't be my fault if they work for You- Know- Who!" Ron stomped off to his bed and flopped down angrily, his back facing Harry.

Harry sighed and went into a restless sleep.

_A silver haired- man, with two matching ears and a tail, leapt from the rooftop of Hogwarts, followed by a short green skinned- monster with eyes all over it. The two of them landed gracefully on to the grass. _

_"I told you this was going to happen!" the green skinned- one said, "We should've killed him!"_

_The taller one growled in frustration. "I was just making sure that Koenma wouldn't skin us alive for killing the precious Boy- Who- Lived! How should I know this was going to happen so fast! It's not like I can tell the future!"_

_"If we had killed him this wouldn't have happened!" the two demons were now sprinting into the Forbidden Forest, followed by hundreds, perhaps thousands, of horrifying creatures of many kinds._

_"Damn it! We'll never out run them, Youko!" the one with many eyes said, turning around, facing the charging demons with its sword unsheathed._

_"Have you lost it! We'll never be able to defeat them all!" the one called Youko reasoned._

_"I won't just run and let them kill us without a fight! You can leave and be a coward, but I won't!" Youko growled in frustration, once again, and pulled a rose out of his hair and transformed it into a green whip with thorns._

_"Well, if you're not leaving, then there's no point for me to," Youko said as the two began to slash and whip the demons, who had successfully surrounded them. After hours of fighting and killing, a demon managed to get behind Youko and slashed the fox's back, deeply. Hiei killed that demon and began to defend Youko._

_"Stop being so careless!" Hiei shouted through the cries and screams of pain from the demons. "Don't' get yourself killed now. I won't be able to defeat them all without you."_

_Youko slowly and painfully stood up and gave Hiei a reassuring smile. "I'll stay alive long enough to help you kill them all."_

_By the time all the demons, who were attacking them, were dead or has ran away, Youko collapsed on to the blood- tainted grass. The other demon slowly sat down and shook Youko, shouting something Harry couldn't make out._

"Harry!" Harry Potter was once again woken up by Ron shouting into his ears. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

"So- sorry," Harry muttered.

"Never mind that! Class is going to start soon! You're going to get us late!" Ron still sounded a little bit angry and pissed off. Harry nodded and silently changed into his school robes, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He walked down the stairs to find Ron wasn't there anymore. Harry sighed. He had once again managed to get Ron angry with him again. He had hoped it wouldn't happen again, but luck was never at his side. Harry solemnly walked into the Great Hall and sat beside Kurama, who was trying to avoid Hermione as best as he can.

Kurama sensed Harry sitting beside him and quickly asked if he wanted to trade seats with him, but Hermione quickly objected and said they should get to know each other more. Kurama gave both Hiei and Harry desperate looks, but Harry refused to sit next to Hermione, after the little argument with _Ron_ Hermione was angry with him as well. Hiei didn't even look at Kurama, after _their_ little fight, the fire demon decided to to talk to him at all. Life was just brilliant for Kurama as he continued to get badgered by the brown- haired girl beside him. Kurama looked at Hiei, who was silently eating his breakfast.

"Hiei, I-"

"Save it, I don't want to here it from you," Hiei growled, not bothering to look at Kurama as he spoke.

"Hiei, please. I didn't mean to be so harsh," Kurama said, "I know you're worried, but-"

"Why don't you just shut up, fox!" Hiei dangerously glared at Kurama, "If you want to die, then it's your problem. I shouldn't've even mention anything!"

By now, everyone was quiet, even the professors. They started at the angry fire demon, who was now standing up. Hiei took a deep breath and stomped off to next class, Diviniation, not caring if no one was going to be there. Kurama looked sadly at the direction Hiei just left. Everyone was quiet after Hiei's out burst, even Hermione decided to keep her mouth shut. When they finished breakfast, Kurama, Harry, and Ron went off to Divination as well, while Hermione went to Arithmetic.

"Welcome, welcome. Today we'll be learning the art of visions and a review of deciphering dreams," Professor Trelawney said in her usual misty voice. She nearly tripped on a stool that was in front of her.

As the professor began to explain about visions and dreams, Kurama asked in a hushed voice, "Does this room always reek of this... this aroma?"

"Yeah, that's what sometimes get my head all fuzzy and weird," Ron answered.

"I thought you told me that it was Trelawney's lesson that gets your head all fuzzy and weird," Harry said.

"Oh, that too," Ron added.

Kurama shook his head and look over at Hiei, who was sitting near a window.

"Now, please look into the crystal ball, first," Trlawney instructed, "Then tell the people in your table what you just saw." And so, everyone looked into their crystal balls, most of them saw nothing but a white mist.

Ron knocked on the crystal ball gently. "I seriously think these things are a phony. Everytime i look in their, there's nothing there!" Harry silently agreed with his best friend. They had somehow managed to forget what happened the othe rnight.

When Kurama looked into his crystal ball, he saw himself as Youko in the forest with his dead partner, Kuronue. It was their last theft together, before Kuronue died.

_Youko and Kuronue looked at the item they had just stolen and grinned at each other as they leapt off back to their hideout. Suddenly, Kuronue's pendent's rope broke and the demon went back to get it._

_"Leave it!" Youko stopped and waited for Kuronue._

_"I can't!" Kuronue continued to make his way to the pendent. Then, hundreds of sharp wood- like object fell of the bat demon. He cried out in agony as his blood squirted everywhee._

_"Kuronue!" Youko shouted, getting ready to leap toward his partner._

_"No! Leave! Save yourself!" Kuronue shouted back to Youko. When Youko looked back, hundreds or thousands of demons were angrily charging at them. Youko gave Kuronue one last glance before leaping off to safety._

"Hey! Sushi, er... I mean... Shuuichi!" Ron shouted to Kurama. The fox immediately looked at Ron. A tear slowly made its way down Kurama's cheeks. "Are you alright? You wer ejust staring into that crytal ball, did you see something?"

Kurama looked at Ron and Harry and shook his head, "It was nothing." He knew that none of them believed what he had said, but he didn't want to explain what he had just seen. From the corner of his eyes, Kurama could see Hiei with a faint glow underneath his bandana. The fire demon was reading his mind. Kurama sighed and streghthened his mental barrier, preventing Hiei from probing his mind. He saw the fire demon glare at him and Kurama sighed again.

'I would tell you what I've seen, but I don't think you even want to talk to me right now. I'm so sorry. Hiei,' Kurama thought, 'I didn't want this to happen.' The fox looked sadly at his crytal ball again, but there was nothing there this time.

"Ooh! A butterfly!" Lavender's voice rang in the stuffy room.

"Very good," Trelawney said.

"I bet Lavender was making it up!" Ron said, not believing that the crystal ball was real.:

"Well, it may be true," Kurama voiced his opinion out.

"You mean you believe in telling the future and all that bloody junk?" Ron had a look of diblief on his face.

Kurama shrugged, "I'm not sure of telling the future, but these crytal balls are real enough for me to believe that they work."

"Maybe he's right," Harry finally joined the conversation after starting and shaking his crystal ball, trying to get it to work.

Ron shrugged, not really wanting to talk to Harry.

Harry looked at Ron and sighed, 'Guess he still remembers... Why am I always in messes like these?'

After chatting with Harry, Kurama heard the bell ring and Trelawney's voice once again rang in the room, "I guess we're out of time. Since we didn't get to the visions, we'll be doing that in our next class together." With that said, eveyone hurried out the door and away from the extremely stuffy room.

"That was the most boring class I've ever had!" Ron complained.

Harry nodded, "I don't believe she told us to use those crystal balls again!"

Kurama stayed quiet, reviewing what he had just seen in the crystal ball. 'Kuronue, why did you have to be so stubborn? We could've gotten it after we got away from them. Why, Kuronue? Why?'

"Shuuichi!" Hermione's voice called out to Kurama. Kurama froze in his spot and slowly looked at the bushy haired girl.

'Dear, Inari,' Kurama thought, then put the best smile be can at his current situation. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Come on! I'll show you where Hagrid's hut is!" Hermione said, taking Kurama by his arm and draggin him out the door.

'Hiei, help!' Kurama called in thei telepathic bond, but he realized that it was cut off. 'Hiei, I'm so sorry!' It was no use, Hiei couldn't hear him.

"Hey, Shuuichi?" Hermione's voice once again disturbed his thoughts, "You there?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I've been spacing out quite a lot lately, please don't mind me," Kurama said, a very forced smile was placed on his face. It didn't go unnitice by the Gryffindor Perfect.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said. When Kurama shook his head, Hermione continued, "I know that smile was a fake one, so what's wrong, Shuuichi? Were Harry and Ron teasing you about your name?" Kurama shook his head again.

"It's nothing you should worry about, Hermione," Kurama stated. Hermione looked doubtfully at him, but continued to lead the fox demon to where Care of Magical Creatures.

"Ah, 'Ermione," Hagrid called out as they neared his hut. "It seems that 'ou've broug't a new frien' 'ere. W'ere's 'Arry an' Ron?"

"Well this is Shuuichi Minamino, Hagrid," Hermione said, "And I'm not quite sure where Harry and Ron is..."

"Oh, please to meet you, I'm 'Agrid keeper of groun's and keys of 'Ogwarts and t'e professor of Care of Magical Creatures!" Hagrid proudly said. "'Arry and Ron'll sho' up. Nev'r min' t'at! Guess w'at special creature I broug't!"

"Well, hopefully it's not another blast- ended skrewt..." Hermione hopefully said.

"No 'orries on t'at!" Hagrid grinned, "But ou'll 'ave to wait to see w'at I broug't!"

Hermione smiled at Hagrid. "Okay."

Kurama smiled at the half giant as well, giving him a slight bow.

When the Slytherins and the other Gyffindors finally came, Hagrid held a small cage, it was covered by a cloth. The cage was shaking violently, whatever was in it wanted to get out. Even Hagrid had a hard time keeping it to stay still. When Hagrid lifted the cloth up, a large amount ot students gasped in horror and surprise. Inside was...

'Puu!' Kurama was shocked that someone managed to catch his friend, Yusuke's, spirit beast.

Soon, Hagrid proudly told them how he caught Puu, or Blueberry since he didn't know its real name and just named it by its colour, and what to feed it and all. When Puu looked wildly around at all the students, it caught sight of two familiar faces and began to call out to them. Kurama wanted so deperately to tell Hagrid that Puu was his friend's, but Hagrid had stated that it was a demon, they didn't know it was actually a spirit beast. Hiei just had an amused look on his face.

'I always wanted that little vermin to be roasted, but this is even better! Watching it suffer,' Hiei mentally laughed at the curious, but struggling creature.

"Now w'o wants to pet it?" Hagrid said, holding out the cage. Everyone backed away, except for Hiei, Kurama, and Herimone who was trying to get the fox to step back. "'Ow about 'ou 'Ermione?"

"Er... Well, I don't really think-" Hermione didn't get to finish when Hagrid cut her off.

"'On't be afraid, it won't 'urt 'ou," Hagrid persuaded Hermione a bit more until she finally gave in. And so, the girl slowly walked toward the cage. She gulped nervously when Puu seemed to glare at her. She reached out her hand to touch it, but...

Translations:

"Why can't I kill him!

"Because, Hiei, we can't just kill him without knowing the full truth!"

"Don't you understand! If Harry isn't the one Koenma was talking about, we could be thrown into Reikai prison for killing a human!"

"But if he is the one, his power will be able to destroy all four worlds ten times! We can't take this risk!"

Chapter Three appreciation to:

Blackfire Kitsune

Kyra Kitsune Ryu

Jessica

Sessho-luver

Quackabott

Super Hyper Anime Lover

sfahre

Eveligne

Response:

Quackabott: Thanks I tried to make it as descriptive as I can!

Super Hyper Anime Lover: Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either, _mom _Haha!

sfahre: Yeah, I came up with the song, haha. I doubt it had any beat to it though.

Eveligne: Haha, no Kurama X Hermione. D

Chapter Four appreciation to:

sessho-luver

Kyra Kitsune Ryu

:p

Quackabott

Everqueen

Jessica

Response:

Quackabott: Nah, I just spelled everything backwards. Haha! D

:p: Ooh! You knew I was typing everything backwards! You're bloody clever! D And I just realized I've made some mistakes as well. Hahaha!

Everqueen: Haha, I use to like Hermione as well, but she started to get really irritating with all her brains. Hahaha! I guess my like turned into dislike.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! I guess there's a **_HUGE _**chance that there will not be yaoi. Oh well, I doubt I'll be any good at it anyways. Haha! throws plushies to everyone who is reading this 

**_Ending Quote: Life is nothing, but a game that the gods enjoy to play- Me _**(If this quote is anyone's, then it's not mine haha!)


	6. Just Too Many Prolems for One to Handle

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Okay, there might be a bit of HermioneX Kurama, but it's part of the dramatic scene P Kurama will NOT be with Hermione as the final pairing. And I just might have yaoi... so tempting... haha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

"Now w'o wants to pet it?" Hagrid said, holding out the cage. Everyone backed away, except for Hiei, Kurama, and Hermione who was trying to get the fox to step back. "'Ow about 'ou 'Ermione?"

"Er... Well, I don't really think-" Hermione didn't get to finish when Hagrid cut her off.

"'On't be afraid, it won't 'urt 'ou," Hagrid persuaded Hermione a bit more until she finally gave in. And so, the girl slowly walked toward the cage. She gulped nervously when Puu seemed to glare at her. She reached out her hand to touch it, but...

Chapter Six: Problems

She reached out her hand to touch it, but a strong light came from Puu. Everyone either shield their eyes or closed them from the tremendous light. When the light was gone, everyone looked around, confused at what just happened.

Kurama looked at Hiei who was looking at Puu, or another form of Puu. 'Hi-" Kurama didn't get to finish when Hiei just walked towards Puu, brushing past Kurama like he wasn't even there. Puu was now more bird- like, it was still blue, but its neck got longer and huge wings were spread out. The cage was on the ground, shattered.

Gasps finished the air as the students and Hagrid recovered from the light and was back to their senses. They stared at the new creature in front of them, who was ruffling its wings. Whispers erupted; the students were talking with one another about what just happened.

"Do you think that bird was actually an alien?"

"I always knew demons exists!"

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Is that Blueberry?"

"What is Hiei doing?" Hermione had backed away from Puu and was at Kurama's side once again. Hiei was glaring up at the bird in front of him.

Puu made a sound and nudged Hiei's arms, making the fire demon grunt and hardened his glare.

"Blimey! Is he crazy?" Ron asked as he and Harry made their way to Kurama and Hermione. Hermione didn't answer them, still holding a grudge from last night.

Kurama shook his head to answer Ron's question, "No, he knows what he is doing." Ron gave Kurama a skeptical look. Harry just shrugged and looked at Hiei being nudged by the huge bird.

Hiei was still glaring at the enormous bird. Finally, he couldn't take the nudging anymore and decided to do what he was going to do. 'Stop that!' Puu gave him a look nudged him some more. 'I said STOP THAT!' That made Puu stop. 'Now, listen up, you stupid bird. I'm going to look through your memories and see how you were captured.' Hiei didn't wait for Puu to answer him as he began to probe the bird's mind.

_"Go away!" Yusuke yelled at Puu. Puu didn't go anywhere, so Yusuke started to become annoyed. "I said GO AWAY!" Puu let out a small whimper and flew away. It wandered off, flying farther and farther away. It was scared of Yusuke. Without looking at where it was going, Puu flew thousands of kilometers away from the angry Spirit Detective, occasionally taking a break. Soon, it bumped in a huge man._

_"W'y, 'ello t'ere," the man said in his gruff voice, "W'at are 'ou exactly."_

_"Puu!" Puu cried out._

_"Eh? If 'ou 'ave now'ere to stay, 'ou can stay wit' me," the man slowly extended his hand out to grab Puu. "Oh! By t'e way, me name is 'Agrid."_

_"Puu! Puu!" Puu started struggling, but Hagrid's grip was too much for it. Hagrid didn't know that Puu belongs to someone and he hardly felt the blue creature struggle, so he just dismissed it and took the poor thing to the wizarding world._

Hiei skipped past two days of Puu's memory and looked at third day.

_Puu was causing immense chaos in Hagrid's hut and the giant wasn't too happy about it, so he decided to put it into a cage. Puu tried biting it, hitting it, and everything else it could think of, but nothing worked against the cage. Since none of its friends were there, Puu couldn't transform. The poor creature was trapped in there for a week; having a meal three times a day and water to drink, until Hagrid finally took it outside to show it to his students._

Hiei stopped his search and looked at Puu before looking at Kurama, then at Hagrid. 'Damn! Why did I yell at him? Hn, oh well, I don't need him!' Hiei motioned Puu to follow him, as the fire demon made his way to Hagrid. The half giant, who was trying to calm Neville and some other of his students down, stopped what he was doing when he saw Hiei was beside him and asked if anything was wrong.

"Hn, this bird-" Puu cut off Hiei for calling him a bird. Hiei glared at it, but continued nonetheless. "Puu doesn't want to be contained in that small and pathetic cage and it isn't wild." "If it was, I would've eaten it by now," Hiei muttered to himself.

"Poo? Did it poo on 'ou?" Hagrid asked, sniffing to see if Hiei had any scent of being crapped on.

Hiei growled at the half giant, making him stop. "No, this bird- Stop that you dumb shit! I'll roast you when this is over!" Puu had started pecking him when the fire demon didn't use its name. "PUU, is its real name and it belongs to Yusuke, a friend of SHUUICHI's."

Hagrid gave Hiei a surprised look. "Blueber- I mean Puu is no' wil'?"

"Hn, no," Hiei crossed his arm and gave Hagrid a glare. "And I can tell you that he doesn't like being in that cage, or any cage at all for the matter..."

Kurama looked at Hiei and decided to get himself involved. "Yes, Hiei's right Professor. Puu, is, you could say, a pet of Yusuke's and Yusuke is probably worried sick about it."

Hiei glared at Kurama for trying to help. "Hn, we could just tell it to go back home."

"Eh? Well..." Hagrid scratched his head, thinking. "I guess t'at's t'e best t'ing to do."

Kurama smiled and gave Hagrid a small bow. "Thank you Professor. I'm sure Yusuke would be very happy to see him again."

Hagrid smiled at Kurama and Hiei, then turn to his students. "Well, class dismiss!"

The students quickly went down the stone steps and left, chatting loudly with each other.

"Maybe 'ou 'ave a way to bring 'im back?" Hagrid said, motioning to Puu.

Kurama nodded. The two demons went over to Puu and told it to turn back to its smaller form. The spirit beast obliged and then flew on Hiei's spiky hair. It snuggled close to its temporary nest. Hiei started growling, but Kurama gave him a warning look. The fire demon looked away.

The two demons made their way to the Great Hall, it was lunchtime. Kurama sat next to Ron, who was probably the farthest away from Hermione, and Hiei sat near the end of the table. Nothing very eventful happened while they were eating and when lunch was over, everyone made their way to their next class. By the end of the day, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in better terms, but Hiei was still angry with Kurama. The fox demon was desperately trying to find ways to speak to Hiei and get the fire demon to hear him out, but nothing worked that day.

Kurama sadly sighed as he sat on the armchair, closest to the fire. The blazing light reminded him of Hiei. Kurama found himself missing the fire demon greatly, even though a day hasn't pasted yet. Kurama sighed again. Then, his horrible day turned worse.

"Hello, Shuuichi." The familiar voice of the brown bushy- haired girl sat herself next to Kurama. "It everything alright? It's Hiei, isn't it? What happened?" Kurama didn't look or answer Hermione, and the girl frowned at that. "Come on, Shuuichi. Tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help you!"

Kurama slowly turned to her. Surprising the Gryffindor Perfect, the fox wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck, his face was on her neck. Hermione felt something wet on the place Kurama had placed his head.

"Nothing is alright! Yes, it's Hiei! I just... I just don't know what to do! I don't want him to be angry at me, but... I..." Kurama's voice was a bit cracked as he tried to cry. He had hardly, if ever, cried in his present life.

Hermione slowly stroked Kurama's hair, loving the scent that was coming out of it. Roses. A beautiful, but deadly plant. "It's going to be alright. He probably just need some time alone and get rid of his anger and stress." Hermione's voice was soft and caring.

Kurama shook his head. "But what if he's going to be angry at me forever! I don't think I can live a life with Hiei not speaking to me!"

Hermione frowned. "He'll get over it sooner or later. No one can hold a grudge forever."

Kurama slowly pulled away and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. Hermione began to get lost in the evergreen irises. It looked like two emeralds, the tears made it shine delicately. The Perfect couldn't help but slowly lean forward, wanting to see how soft Kurama's petal- like lips were.

Kurama noticed this and didn't quite know what to do. 'This is not right. I don't have feelings for her. I really don't, right?' Kurama knew there won't be an answer, but he couldn't help thinking about it. 'No, I can't. Not yet, maybe. I- I don't know...' Kurama leaned backwards. "Hermione, I'm going to go to bed." Hermione snapped out of the daze and gave Kurama a small nod. "Thanks for listening to my problems, I really appreciate it." Hermione nodded again, just staring as Kurama stood up and went to the boy's dormitory.

"I wonder what they would taste like..." Hermione whispered quietly to herself. When she realized what she had said she mentally hit herself. "Ooooohh! This is not good! I barely even know him!" Hermione sighed and decided to see what Harry and Ron were doing.

At midnight, Hiei was twisting and turning in his current spot at the windowsill. Images of Kurama flew in his head. Images that he had hoped he wouldn't have to see again.

_Hiei was napping peacefully in a tree. The birds sang beautifully to the light blue sky. The animals on the ground were running around, playing a game similar to tag. Hiei couldn't have been in a better place that this, but that was until cries of agony woke him up. Hiei immediately sat up straight and looked at the birds flying away in fright. 'Not good.' The fire demon leapt away. Tree after tree until he found the source of the sound. A battle was going on and all of the demons seemed to be attacking one person. 'Youko?' Hiei looked on as the silver fox demon sliced his opponents with his infamous Rose Whip. Blood splattered onto the trees, grass, and flowers. The blood also splattered on to Youko. ' What is he doing?' All of a sudden, a demon, much larger than the ones Youko were currently fighting, appeared out of nowhere and scratched Youko deeply on the back with its sharp claws. The fox demon gave a small cry in pain. ' I have to help him!' Hiei leapt down from the tree he was standing on and charged at the huge demon, he reached for his katana, only to find that it was missing. ' What!' Hiei looked down at where his sword was suppose to be, but found nothing of the object. The fire demon looked at the demon, the smaller demons, and Youko, again. ' Damn it! I don't have time to look for it or search for something else in replace! I'll just have to have head to head again them!' And so, Hiei resume his way to the demons and raised his fist to aim a blow at one of the weaker demon's head. Just when Hiei thought it would crush the other demon's skull, his hand went right through it! ' What!' Hiei looked at his hands, then tried to punch another demon, but the same result happened. _

_A cry of deep agony reached Hiei's demon ears. "Youko?" Hiei looked at the demon. His eyes widened. Youko was a bloody mess, his tunic- like clothing was stained in the red liquid substance. It pained Hiei as he saw Youko slowly falling backwards. The fire demon's heart skipped a beat. "No! Youko!" Hiei rushed through the demon, nothing touched him. When he reached his friend, he knelt down to touch him, but his hand went right through the fox demon. "Youko! Wake up! Don't die! Don't leave me here. I can't live without you! Only you and Yukina can give me happiness! You can't leave me!" Hiei felt tears prickled his eyes and he tried to blink it away. "Youko... Don't go..." _

_It was truly a tragic sight. A person, who hardly knew the meaning of friends, was crying deeply for another. Hiei gave a loud shout. A shout of pain for a lost friend. A shout for all the times he had hurt his fox friend. A shout for not telling him something he had wanted to for so long, but afraid to be rejected and abandoned._

_Hiei watched helplessly as the large demon gave a cruel laugh in triumph and crouched down on the other side of Youko. It raised its blood-tainted claws and cut off Youko's arms in two swift moves. Next came the legs, finally the head was off. Blood was everywhere, but on Hiei. Hiei's shouts and cries never ceased. The demon laughed once again in satisfaction. The laugh echoed in Hiei's head. He began to feel angry. Very angry. He raised his fist once again, but this time, he hit something._

Hiei opened his eyes and saw red. The fire demon blinked. Kurama? Indeed, the fox demon was bend over and holding his stomache. Hiei looked at his right hand, which was still in a fist, and looked back at Kurama. The fire demon's eyes widened.

"Kurama? Are you alright!" Hiei immediately stood up and stood beside Kurama.

"I'm fine, Hiei," Kurama gave a small chuckle. "At least it didn't hurt as much as the cut you gave me a while back, ne?"

Hiei frowned. He hadn't meant to do that, the attack was meant for Yusuke. "You know I didn't mean it."

Kurama slowly straighten up and smiled at Hiei. "I know."

Hiei looked away from Kurama, he felt guilty for what he had done to the fox demon in the past. "I'm sorry, Kurama." Hiei's voice was soft and sincere. Two things that didn't go well with his voice.

Kurama nearly backed away from the fire demon. Hiei hardly, if ever, apologize. "You've done nothing wrong, Hiei. The punch was just an accident."

"No, I've done many terrible things to you and I just..." Hiei trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore. "I just... I just don't know what to do without you with me, Kurama..."

Kurama gave Hiei a surprised look, but then gave him another dazzling smile. "And I can't live without you. You're done nothing too serious. It happens all the time! You really don't have to apologize."

"Damn it, fox! Just accept my apology!" Hiei screamed into Kurama's face. Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but he suddenly found the fire demon had his arms around him. "Don't leave me." Hiei's voice was muffled in Kurama's nightshirt. Kurama looked down at Hiei and slowly pushed him away, letting the fire demon know that he wasn't rejecting him in any way.

"I won't. You're probably tired," Kurama's voice was caring, "Go to sleep..."

Hiei bit his lips and nodded. The fire demon flitted to his bed.

"Good night, Hiei," Kurama said, making his way to his own bed.

"'Night K'rama."

Kurama smiled and slowly went back to sleep.

That took a while... I had a bit of a writer's block and I have a cold at the moment, so it's a surprise I'm even finish this. Haha! Well, I'm sill deciding if there will be any yaoi... I'm not really good with choosing... And I'm going to have a tally to see who want yaoi and who doesn't. I'm counting the ones that I have so far.

Yaoi: 6

No Yaoi: 4

Ooh! So it seems that yes yaoi was winning! Oops! Haha! I'll be glad to make it yaoi, but people who doesn't like it, you can vote for no! Muahahaha! D Well, anywayz! Review responses and appreciations!

Appreciations to:

shadowyoukaikitsune

Tobi

KyoHanna

sessho-luver

Everyqueen

Jessica

sfahre

Evene

Response:

shadowyoukaikitsune: I'm fine! How are yoouu? D And I made Puu change into his phoenix form! Yay! I'm not quite sure how it works either. I didn't even know Puu was a phoenix. Haha! Thanks for the review!

Everqueen: Haha! I would like Puu to bite off Hermione's head off too, but that wouldn't be much of a story. Haha! I'm still not quite sure about the yaoi part, as stated above, but I might make another story after I finish this one and the CYOA I'm making on e-fiction.

Evene: D I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I have been getting ill quite often lately, so I don't have much time in my day to write. I'm actually more of a reader that a writer, but I like them both all the same!

So this just about wraps it up! Everyone can still vote, people who have already voted can vote again, but only once per chapter!


	7. Letter

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Okay, there might be a bit of HermioneX Kurama, but it's part of the dramatic scene P Kurama will NOT be with Hermione as the final pairing. And I just might have yaoi... so tempting... haha!

Okay, I think it's a bit late for Quidditch, but I've been trying to find who is still in it from the fifth book. Can someone or some people tell me it? I'll appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

"I won't. You're probably tired," Kurama's voice was caring, "Go to sleep..."

Hiei bit his lips and nodded. The fire demon flitted to his bed.

"Good night, Hiei," Kurama said, making his way to his own bed.

"'Night K'rama."

Kurama smiled and slowly went back to sleep.

Chapter Seven: Letter

The next morning, Kurama was woken up by a tapping sound. He slowly opened his eyes and found the source of it. An owl was tapping on the window, a letter tied to its legs. The fox frowned. Who would be sending him s letter? Was it his friends? Koenma? Kurama slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. He opened it and the owl quietly flew in. The owl was snow white. Kurama recognized it as Hedwig. How odd for Harry to send him something in the morning and not just tell him when he went down for breakfast. Kurama pushed the thoughts aside for a moment and untied the letter from the owl. The animal gave a small hoot before flying away. Kurama frowned again and opened the letter.

_Dear Youko Kurama,_

_I'm very sure you're surprised on why I'm sending you this and how I know your true name. Well, that isn't quite as important right now. What is important is that two of your precious friends are in my possession right now. In order to save them, you will have to do the following:_

_Send back a letter on everything you know about Makai, Reikai, and demons_

_Capture Granger and the Weasley_

_Don't tell anyone about this letter_

_Kill your friend Jaganshi_

_I will know if you are doing this. I will be watching your every move. You will have a time limit of one month to complete all four tasks. One mistake and the heads of your friends are mine. Send your letters back with Hedwig._

_Varry_

Kurama frown deepened when he finished reading the letter. Tarry? Did Harry misspell his name or was it someone else who was using Hedwig? How strange...

"What's wrong, fox?" the voice snapped Kurama out of his train of thoughts.

"It's nothing, Hiei. Go back to sleep, it's still early," Kurama stated.

"Hn, no. Something is troubling you. Tell me what it is," Hiei crossed his arms.

Kurama sighed. "It's nothing Hiei. You don't have to worry about it."

Hiei's anger was starting to rise, but he quickly suppressed it, not wanting to repeat what had happened. "Kurama, you know I worry about you, and that I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Hiei," Kurama said, "But there's nothing I can't handle."

Hiei frowned. "Alright, Kurama, but if anything happens and you don't tell me about it. I'll be there for you, but after it's over, I'll kill you myself for lying to me."

Kurama laughed and nodded at Hiei.

Soon, the two demons were making their way down to breakfast. They sat themselves near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. From where the demons were sitting, they could feel a dark energy radiating off of one of them, they just couldn't pinpoint who it was just yet. Though, every once in a while, Harry sent Kurama odd looks that didn't quite fit the Gryffindor seeker's features. The glances didn't go unnoticed by the fox; he sent a quick message to Hiei through their telepathic bond. Hiei grunted in response and told him to stay alert at all times. Kurama nodded at Hiei and continued to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry was heard someone calling out to him, he turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking towards him. He stopped and asked if anything was wrong.

"No, Harry," the head mistress said. "I just wanted to tell you that, the Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. You have received a letter saying that you are the Quidditch captain this year, no?"

"I have, Professor," Harry answered.

"Good, I want you to choose who you think is best in the tryouts," McGonagall stated. "Now off to class with you."

Harry rushed off to rejoin his friends and they chatted quietly on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many of the seats were taken and they were forced to sit separate from each other. Harry sat with Neville. Hermione with Pansy. Ron with Dean. Hiei with Blaise and Kurama with Draco.

'I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is,' Harry thought. 'They never told us in the feast we had in the beginning of the year.' Harry heard someone come in and a few gasps were heard from around the classroom. Harry looked up and stifled a gasp himself.

"Ah, I'm so glad to be here again! I know I'm late, but I wanted to be sure I was ready." It was Remus Lupin! "Well, let's get started! Please turn to page 349 in the book _How to Defend Against Demons. _Rustle of pages filled the room as the students found the page Lupin was talking about. "Good, now, the picture in the book is of one of the most famous and dangerous demon thief in the demon world called Makai." A few gasps were heard as the students read the caption underneath it. "It was over a thousand years old and was feared by many. His name was Youko Kurama. He was a silver fox demon, very rare. Sadly, he died when a bounty hunter shot him."

Kurama was starting to get nervous. 'This is not good. Why are they studying demons now? Especially when it's our first year here.'

'Don't worry, fox,' Hiei's voice rang in Kurama's head. 'They would know anything as long as you use your human name.'

'Alright.'

"Now, please turn to the next page," Professor Lupin continued. "This is a picture of Youko Kurama's partner in crime, Kuronue. He was a bat demon I believe... He died on one of their theft. He had died before Youko Kurama has." "There is also Yomi, Youko Kurama's second. He was stubborn and didn't like to follow orders. Youko Kurama realized this and decided to send a demon to kill him while Yomi had once again disobeyed his orders. Yomi was left blind by the end of the battle."

Whispers filled the room when Lupin finished telling them about the bandits.

"Now, please flip to page 590 and lets of Miss Granger read what that page says," Lupin instructed.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. "There are three worlds, excluding the wizarding world, Makai, the demon world, Ningenkai, the human world, and Reikai, the spirit world. The Makai was thought to be a legend by humans, wizards and muggles alike. The Reikai makes sure everything is in tact and that demons aren't freely roaming Ningenkai." "In Reikai, there are Spirit Detectives who help keep the three worlds at peace." "Long before that, the three worlds worked together and demons, spirits, humans, and gods lived together in harmony, but everything was ruined when a demon by the name of Troddam Melovior decided he hah had enough of the dull life. And so, he gathered as many demons as he could and rebelled against Reikai and killed many humans in Ningenkai. For three thousand years, Ningenkai, Reikai, and Ningenkai were at war. It finally ended when King Enma finally got impatient and destroyed all living things in Makai and Ningenkai. Later, King Enma rebuilt all living things and created a barrier between Makai and Ningenkai. That was how the world we live in is as it is today." Hermione quietly sat back down, not believing what she had just read.

"Alright, five points for Gryffindor for reading that passage so well," Lupin said. "Now that you have heard of how it really was in the past. I want you to learn how to defend yourself against demons because they are real." "The first spell is for making a shield. You will **not** be using a wand for this. All you need to do is concentrate hard. The magic is in you, not in the wand. The wand only helps you control your magic. Now flick your wrist gently and imagine a shield in your head."

Everyone except Kurama and Hiei failed to form the shield.

"Very good, Mr. Minamino, Mr, Jaganshi. Ten points each to Gryffindor," Professor Lupin said. "Now, continue on as I write your homework on the board."

Once he turned around, many Gryffindors asked for Kurama and Hiei's help. The Slytherins were too stubborn and had too much pride, so didn't want any help from them.

"Umm, yes well. It was probably beginner's luck," Kurama sweat dropped at the large amount of students gathering around him. They didn't do to Hiei because the fire demon was glaring at anyone and everyone who even looked at him, except Kurama.

"Please, Shuuichi?" Hermione was the closest to Kurama. "I would really appreciate it."

Kurama gulped nervously. He remembered how be had an emotional breakdown yesterday and Hermione had convinced him to tell her what happened. Now, she probably thinks they're a couple or close to that. "Well, it's really just luck. I probably won't be able to do it again."

Many people walked away in disappointment when he said that, but Hermione stayed beside Kurama. Harry and Ron looked at their bushy- haired friend in slight disgust.

"So how were we suppose to flick our wrist?" Hermione was inching closer and closer to Kurama.

"Umm..." Kurama inched back. 'Help Hiei!' Hiei looked at him, then gave Hermione a death glare that made her immediately flinch away. 'Thank you! I owe you!'

"Hn," Hiei turned away from Kurama and looked out the window. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but we just couldn't say no to Kurama anymore. It was as if the fox's emerald green eyes knew how to manipulate him just by looking him. Kurama's voice was quite captivating. Hiei couldn't help but feel happy whenever he speaks or looks at him. The feeling was driving him nuts!

When class was finally over, Lupin reminded them that he would be testing them on the shield spell the next time they have Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once they were out of the classroom, Hermione quickly attached herself to Kurama. "So Shuuichi, are you going to try out for Quidditch? I'm sure you'll be brilliant at it!"

Kurama tried to get away from her. "Ah, maybe. Though, I'm not quite sure if I would be good at it. I've never played it before."

"Are you serious, mate?" Ron practically shouted this out. "How can anyone not know what Quidditch is?"

"Well, you see. In Japan, we didn't have time for Quidditch. We're always busy with one thing or another." It wasn't exactly a lie. Koenma always give them missions and school has taken nearly half of his time.

"Blimey. Japan must have really strict professors," Ron said.

"You can say that." Kurama said, remembering how Genkai always overworked Yusuke. Kurama, then, looked over to Harry. "Is something wrong, Harry? You seem so quiet today."

"Yeah, mate. It anything wrong? It's not your- your scar is it?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron with a look that didn't look quite right on his young features. "I'm fine Ron, why wouldn't I be? My scar isn't hurting at all. You shouldn't be worried all the time. I promised to report to Dumbledore whenever it hurts, remember?" For so odd reason, Harry didn't have the word "professor" in front of Dumbledore. It puzzled Kurama and Hermione. The perfect decided to speak what was on her mind.

"Harry? Why did you say Dumbledore instead of _Professor _Dumbledore?" Hermione inquired.

"I did?" Harry put on an innocent act. "Oops. Must've forgotten." This earned him a few suspicious glances from Hiei and Kurama. "Well, anyways. Kurama, Hiei, would you like to try out for Quidditch? It's tomorrow. Just go to the Quidditch field at three alright? Well, I've got to go now! See you guys later!" With that said, Harry ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Sorry! I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update and the chapter is so short! I'm having FSA testing for the rest of the week and next Monday! I also have the GUASS Contest to see if I can go to Challenge Math for High school! I didn't know it would be so busy before going to high school. I also had a bit of a writer's block. So once again, I'm sorry.

Because of the votes, the story will slant to yaoi for the moment.

Yaoi: 18

No Yaoi: 13

Appreciations:

hieicrazy808

fox gal

Everqueen

dimonyo-anghel

skimmie

Crazy Hyper Lady

Queen of the Paperclips

Firefox6

shadowyoukokitsune

DragonSayer91

darksaphire

spiritkitsune

mugglefool

KindaHappyPlaceFindaHappyPlace

(this is suppose be the happy face, but i'm not sure if it's gonna show)

Hanna

Super Hyper Anime Lover

Noone

Kielantra

farrari

Jessica

7

Tessa Kitsune

Evene Bluespark

Response:

Evene: Well, I get sick really easily... Ever since when I was a little kid, so yeah...I'm so sorry this chapter is probably the shortest of written for this story... Anyways! Thanks for reviewing!

(happy face that proabably didn't show): It won't be a problem as long as that's what majority wants.

spiritkitsune: sorry i can't count that as forty tallies, but you can vote again for this chapter. D

Queen of the Paperclips: It's not mean. I just wanted some twist, instead of immediate KuramaX Hiei, I thought I would put a bit of Hermione in there. There WILL be Hermione bashing, don't worry: ) I'm not quite sure about putting Yusuke in it, 'cause I'm not a very good writer, so I might mess up when I have too many main characters. Thanks for reviewing!

Crazy Hyper Lady: Well, that's probably true, but I would still do what the majority wants.

Phew! Thank you all for reviewing! I don't believe I would receive so many: )


	8. Tryouts, Dreams, Problems

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Okay, there might be a bit of HermioneX Kurama, but it's part of the dramatic scene P Kurama will NOT be with Hermione as the final pairing. And I just might have yaoi... so tempting... haha!

Okay, I think it's a bit late for Quidditch, but I've been trying to find who is still in it from the fifth book. Can someone or some people tell me it? I'll appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

Harry looked at Ron with a look that didn't look quite right on his young features. "I'm fine Ron, why wouldn't I be? My scar isn't hurting at all. You shouldn't be worried all the time. I promised to report to Dumbledore whenever it hurts, remember?" For so odd reason, Harry didn't have the word "professor" in front of Dumbledore. It puzzled Kurama and Hermione. The perfect decided to speak what was on her mind.

"Harry? Why did you say Dumbledore instead of _Professor _Dumbledore?" Hermione inquired.

"I did?" Harry put on an innocent act. "Oops. Must've forgotten." This earned him a few suspicious glances from Hiei and Kurama. "Well, anyways. Kurama, Hiei, would you like to try out for Quidditch? It's tomorrow. Just go to the Quidditch field at three alright? Well, I've got to go now! See you guys later!" With that said, Harry ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Chapter Eight: Tryouts, Dreams, Problems

Ron and Hermione looked at Kurama in confusion. "Kurama? Did Harry just call you Kurama?" Ron was the first to ask.

"Isn't that fox demon thief called Youko Kurama?" Hermione added.

"Ah, yes, well. Kurama the nickname my friends gave me when I stole their ice cream one day in the park," Kurama lied. How _did _Harry know about his other name? He hasn't mentioned it to anyone.

"Oh. How come you told Harry and not us about your nickname?" Hermione had a tint of jealousy in her voice.

"I was going to tell you after classes today," Kurama casually stated.

Hermione and Ron gave Kurama a doubtful look, before shrugging it off. The day went on quite uneventful. Finally, the time for the Quidditch tryouts finally came, so Hermione, Ron, Kurama, and Hiei made their way to the field. They saw Harry looking quite thoughtful about something ad decided to ask what was wrong.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron shouted as they ran over to the boy- who- lived. Harry looked up and wave at them. A smile plastered on his face.

They waited for a while for students to come out to the Quidditch field. Soon, they started trying out for chaser. A girl name Rozanne Flourine was up first. She was a second year. Rozanne was fast, but her catches were a bit off. Next was Ginny Weasley. Since Harry had his spot back in the team, she decided to try out for chaser. She was also fast and could easily slip past people. Her throw wasn't very strong, but her catch was firm. After Ginny was a black haired girl named Evelyn Huskshiski. Evelyn was quite good. She caught every throw that was aimed at her and scored eight of the ten goals. Evelyn had an average speed, but her overall was quite good. More people went for the tryouts to be chaser. Soon, it was Kurama's turn.

The fox mounted his broom and did his trick. His catch was perfect; he didn't miss a single one. Kurama's throws were strong, but he kept his demon strength in check. His speed was tremendous! After he was done, a few more people tried out for the chaser position.

Next were the beaters. The first to try out was a Japanese girl. She was in her third year. Her name was Mimiru Akatsuki; she had black hair and dark brown eyes. She shot up into the air and was brilliant! She didn't miss a single shot. Next up was a short chubby boy with a rosy face and small eyes. His name was Alex Randerson, a fourth year. He was slow, but when he hits the ball, it goes flying! That is only _if_ he actually hits it. He had hit only three out of the ten shots that were given to him. It took a while until it was Hiei's turn to try out for beater. The fire demon was fast and accurate, but his hits were hard and the ball flew a few miles out of the field.

When the tryouts were over, Harry needed some time to decide who should be on the team, so he took his notes and things with him to the Gryffindor common room after he told everyone that the results will be out by tomorrow.

"Who should I choose to be in the Quidditch team?" Harry muttered quietly to himself. "Now I know how Oliver Wood had felt when he was to choose players for the team." He flipped through the small pile of papers, looking at each of their speed, accuracy, and strength. "It's either they're good at only one or the other." He went to the paper with Kurama's name on it. "Perfect!" He flipped through a few more and has finally decided after three hours.

Harry gave a tired yawn and began to stand, but suddenly heard something in his head. "Go to Kurama." The boy- who- lived felt strange, he didn't really know who Kurama was, but his feet knew exactly where to go. His thoughts were fuzzy and before he knew it, he was in front of the door of Kurama and Hiei's. Harry felt that he didn't have any control over his body anymore and began to panic, but he could do nothing about it. His mind was screaming for himself to stop what he was doing, but it was all in vain.

Harry's body slowly opened the door, making sure that it didn't squeak. He quietly creep toward Kurama's sleeping form. Before he knew it, a sword was held against his neck.

"What do you think you're doing here?" a low and deadly voice pierced through the silent air.

"With a knife no less," the smooth and silky voice of Kurama followed the low and deadly one of Hiei's.

Before Harry knew it, he had his body in control again. He would've looked around, but Harry was too afraid to have his head chopped off by Hiei's katana to do so. "I- I really don't know." Hiei and Kurama gave him a doubtful look. "I'm serious! One moment I was collecting my notes from the Quidditch tryouts, the next, I'm here! I didn't even know I was holding a knife. I couldn't control my body, please believe me!"

Hiei didn't seem to believe him, but Kurama looked thoughtful. "No control over your body?" Harry nodded. "That's quite odd. Has anything like this happened to you before?" Harry gave a hesitant nod. "It was the time after class wasn't it?" Harry gave another nod. "That's the reason you called me Kurama instead of Shuichi, wasn't it?" Another nod from Harry, he was too afraid to speak at the moment. "Do you know if anyone is possessing you at those moments?" Harry thought for a second before shaking his head.

"But his voice sounds very familiar and it brings a chill down my spine," Harry responded for the first time in a quite a while.

"Have you recently made any enemies that are powerful enough to possess you?" Kurama inquired.

Harry's eyes widened. "Voldemort!"

"Voldemort?" Kurama said. "Do tell me who his person is."

"Well, Voldemort is an evil wizard who was suppose to die a few years back. He has a group of Death Eaters who are wrapped around his fingers. Voldemort had killed my parents and tried to kill me also, but somehow the spell backfired. Every since, he's been after me! I don't believe this time he's actually using me!"

"I see..." Kurama said, thoughtfully.

"Hn, look kid. You have to give us more information than that," Hiei said for the first time after he sheathed his katana. "Tell us what happened the past several years."

Harry bit his lips, not really wanting to relive the past five years of complete chaos and horror. "Well, the first year, he tried to get a stone that will let you live forever, or as long as you have it. He was kind of fused with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The second year, the Chamber of Secrets was reopened and Voldemort took Ron's sister, Ginny. Voldemort's real name was really Tom Marvolo Riddle. The third year, Voldemort didn't appear, but my godfather did. Although, we didn't exactly have a very good introduction, he was too busy trying to run away from dementors and we didn't know he was my godfather back then. The fourth year we have a triwizard tournament, which happens every fifty years, I think. I was mysteriously chosen, but when me and Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student, grabbed the trophy together, it transported us to a graveyard. That was where Voldemort got his body back. I told Dumbledore and he tried to tell the minister that Voldemort was back, but no one believed him. Last year..." Harry frowned, remembering what happened the past year. "Everything was fine until I started having dreams of Voldemort's emotions and actions. It frightened me. One night, he sent me a dream of Sirius Black, my godfather, captured in the Department of Mysterious. I told me friends and we decided to try and save Sirius. I tried to tell Snape, but he was too angry at me. When we got to the Department of Mysteries, that is when we realized that Sirius wasn't captured!" Harry close his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them.

"When we realized too late that it was actually a trap, Death Eaters started firing curses and hexes and us," Harry continued. "It was chaotic! Just when we thought we were going to die, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Dumbledore appeared and saved us, but not before Sirius was pushed into a veil. That's how he died... It was all my fault! I shouldn't of acted so rash..."

There was a moment of silence after he finished.

Kurama sighed slightly. "I'm sorry about your loss, but are you sure he's gone? There is more to the world we live in than you know. Just like the non- magic people, they don't know there is magic around. There just might be something that wizards and muggle don't know. You remember the class in Defense Against the Dark Arts don't you? There is a demon world and spirit world somewhere. You shouldn't give up."

"Thanks for trying to give me hope, but Professor Lupin said that he was gone..." Harry looked down at the floor, not really wanting to remember what happened the past year.

"Hn, then Lupin is a fool," Hiei grunted. "There is so much more to find out and learn. But a human like you wouldn't know anything like that, now would you? All you do is soak up all the lies in the world and think everything is bad as it is. You know _nothing _of the things happening outside."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Well! What do you want me to do? I'm only, but a teenager trying to stay alive! It's hard enough for me as it is! Why can't you show at least a little bit of sympathy for me!"

"Hn, because you don't deserve it. You don't know what other people has gone through and so you assume that you're the only one that feels pain. Sure a psychotic wizard is after you, but demons has roam Ningenkai for so long! Many people have suffered much more than you could every imagine! They lose there families right in front of their eyes. There families betray you! Demons taking you hostage! Greedy humans taking what you treasure the most! Have you suffered any of that? Sure you're lost your parents, but you've never seen them die in front of your very eyes!" Hiei growled. Kurama put his hand of the fire demon's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Harry kept quiet, pondering about what Hiei had just said. Then, a question popped in his head. "How come you know so much about demons?"

Kurama sighed again. This has become quite troublesome and he was beginning to grow tired and impatient. "Listen, people in your world doesn't know about demons, doesn't mean we don't. All will be clear soon enough." Just as he finished, a cold voice rang in his head. 'I'm watching you... always... Remember, you have one month...' Kurama shivered after hearing this.

Hiei looked at the Kurama. 'Hn, something wrong, fox?' He spoke through the telepathic link. Kurama looked at him and shook his head. Harry, who hardly know anything about Hiei and Kurama, looked at them with confusion, but one part of him knew what was happening. The part that he had no control over.

'Hiei, do you think maybe... Something much more powerful than we have ever thought is about to strike?' Kurama inquired.

'Hn, what gave you that idea?' Hiei grunted.

'I'm not quite sure, but everything seems so odd. It doesn't seem natural. I know we're only been here for a short period of time, but this feeling is unnerving and strange. Especially when Harry's around.' Hiei gave Kurama a look.

'Drop it until later.' was Kurama's only answer.

After a bit more of talking with Harry, Kurama told them that it was getting late, even though its a Saturday tomorrow, they should really get some sleep. And so, Harry left with a mind full of unanswered questions.

When Kurama fell asleep, a strange dream placed itself into the fox demon's head.

_The air was strangely cold, it brought a chill down Kurama's spine. He looked around the area he was in and realized that he was in a cemetery. "That's odd..." Kurama said to himself. His eyes landed on a particular tombstone that had a snake curled around it. _

_In Memories of_

_Tom Riddle_

_Died 1909- 1955_

_Aged 46_

_Also His Beloved Wife_

_Marvolo Riddle_

_Died 1913- 1955_

_Aged 42_

_"Tom and Marvolo Riddle?" Kurama whispered to no one in particular, but a shadow lurking in the dark heard him._

_"My parents were fools really," a cold voice pierced through the silent air. Kurama turned around a saw a man with red snake- like eyes, his face was face and void of all emotions. The man was wearing a emerald green robe with snake designs around it _

_"May I ask who you are?" the fox inquired with a raised eyebrow._

_"Me? I am Lord Voldemort," the man said with a smirk._

_"What are you? A wizard, or are you really a demon in disguise?" Kurama had an accusing tone in his voice._

_Voldemort started chuckling. "You can say I am both. My body is of a wizard's, but my spirit is of a demon's. You can say I am similar to you."_

_Kurama stayed silent for a moment before asking another question. "Why did you bring me here? In my dream nonetheless. What do you want?"_

_"Me? I just want to make sure you do as I ask," Voldemort smirked. He snapped his fingers and a girl with aqua- coloured hair and crimson eyes that reminded Kurama so much of Hiei's appeared in front of him. Next to her was a familiar slick- haired teen with brown eyes. They were both unconscious, their faces were pale with hardly any colour in them._

_"..." Kurama didn't know what to say, but questions swam in his head. 'How did they capture Yusuke! Why did he have to take Yukina? Why is he so determined to kill Harry!'_

_"Well?" The Dark Lord was becoming impatient by Kurama's silent treatment. "Are you going to do as I ask or are you going to let your little friends die here?"_

_Kurama shut his eyes tight, not wanting to decide between friends. Hiei was his best friends, but the fire demon would haunt him if he let Yukina die. "Give me some time... I'm give you an answer next week..." Kurama's voice was soft._

_"Yes, yes, but before you go on to your dreams, I want you to tell me a some information about Makai," Voldemort stated. "My memories have been erased thanks to the damn demi- god, Koenma!"_

_Kurama took a deep breath and began to tell him about Makai, careful to leave out the important parts. When he was done, Kurama found himself in a beautiful field of roses. 'I guess this was what I was suppose to dream about...' He enjoyed it till his body began to wake up._

"Kurama!" Hiei's voice cut through Kurama's subconscious, waking him up almost immediately. It was still night.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama rubbed his eyes.

"Harry's scar is bleeding," Hiei grunted.

"Didn't think you would care," Kurama grinned at his fiery friend. Hiei grunted again. Kurama quickly got out of bed and went to the room Harry and Ron slept in. He found Harry holding his head in pain.

Harry looked up and saw Kurama. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at the fox demon. "You work for Voldemort, don't you!" Kurama gave him a puzzled look. "I saw you talking to Voldemort in the cemetery! How could you! We trusted you!"

"I did no such thing," Kurama lied. "Even if I did speak with him, it doesn't mean that I work for him."

"The two of you were talking about killing Hiei and I!" Harry accused.

"Hn, when did you see or hear that?" Hiei grunted, not liking the fact that Harry was accusing his best friend.

Harry stayed silent for a moment, then he whispered, "In my dream..."

Hiei snorted. "A dream? You accuse Kurama because you had a dream? You insolent fool! Didn't you learn that dreams aren't always real?"

"But Harry's dreams has been quite accurate!" Ron argued. It's true, Harry had a few dreams where it was actually happening int he real world.

"That does not mean this dream is real," Hiei growled impatiently, the lack of sleep was starting to get to him.

"Well, if you don't believe Harry, then it's your problem!" Ron shouted at Hiei, who merely glared at him in return and left without a word.

Kurama sighed. "Harry, I swear to every god there is that I do not work for Voldemort, but you do not have to believe me. It is your decision. Good night, Harry. Ron." With that said, Kurama shut the door behind him as he left. How did it come to this? He never have thought that he would choose between friends like this. Never in his life, or lives.

The next morning was chaotic. Ron was furious that Hermione had chose to believe Kurama more than Harry. Another argument arisen between friends, but they managed to keep their anger at bay and decided to ignore each other.

Kurama sighed. How was he going to get rid of Hermione now? Even though Kurama hated to admit it, she was b...

Appreciations to:

T.K. Yurikoto

Super hyper anime lover

sandry stardiamond

Racheru- Chan

dark-anime-lover2

SunStar Kitsune

spiritkitsune

TrenchcoatMan

dimonyo-anghel

stuck-in-a-tree

45542

Crazy Hyper Lady

darksaphire

unknown

Hiei- Rose

Evene

KuroSakura- chan

Everqueen

Queen of the Paperclips

foxgal

DolphinKurama

sfahre

Response:

Racheru- Chan: Yeah it's Varry. Tarry was a typo, sorry.

dark-anime-lover2: Actually, I just messed up... I was rushing the chapter... Sorry!

SunStar Kitsune: I can't do make out scenes at all...

spiritkitsune: Yeah... about the Varry and Tarry thing, it was a typo. Terribly sorry!

stuck-in- a-tree: Thank you! I was confused on who was in the Quidditch teams... I've been trying to find it on googles, but not much luck...

Everqueen: Ah... too many typos in that chapter -.-;;; But I'm trying to get it to run smooth, even though there are so many errors in my story... About the evil Harry part, well, yeah... I'm odd...

foxgal: Sorry, can't tell you who sent the letter... But I can tell you that you're boiling in lava... : P

sfahre: Thanks for telling me: ) Really helps!

Wow... Long list... THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

Yaoi: 34

No yaoi: 21

I think I miscounted somewhere... But I'm quite sure that yaoi is winning... Well, I guess you can sitll vote! I'm not quite sure when I will decide to close it yet...


	9. Enemies

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Okay, there might be a bit of HermioneX Kurama, but it's part of the dramatic scene P Kurama will NOT be with Hermione as the final pairing. And I just might have yaoi... so tempting... haha!

Okay, I think it's a bit late for Quidditch, but I've been trying to find who is still in it from the fifth book. Can someone or some people tell me it? I'll appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

Kurama sighed. "Harry, I swear to every god there is that I do not work for Voldemort, but you do not have to believe me. It is your decision. Good night, Harry. Ron." With that said, Kurama shut the door behind him as he left. How did it come to this? He never have thought that he would choose between friends like this. Never in his life, or lives.

The next morning was chaotic. Ron was furious that Hermione had chose to believe Kurama more than Harry. Another argument arisen between friends, but they managed to keep their anger at bay and decided to ignore each other.

Kurama sighed. How was he going to get rid of Hermione now? Even though Kurama hated to admit it, she was b...

Chapter Nine: Enemies

Kurama sighed. How was he going to get rid of Hermione now? Even though Kurama hated to admit it, she was bothersome. He haven't met anyone that would cling to him like that. At this very moment, Hermione was holding his arm like her life depended on it. From the corner of his right eye, Kurama could see the glare and angry aura emitting from Hiei. Kurama sighed again. He had thought that going to Hogwarts would be fun, but so far, it had only been less than a month and everything practically fell apart. How did Koenma not notice a demon spirit in Ningenkai? Kurama's mind was clouded with thoughts.

"Hn, fox!" Kurama came back down the Earth just quick enough to avoid slamming into the Transfigure classroom door. Hermione hurried to open the door and dragged the poor demon thief into the classroom.

Hiei followed them quietly, his footsteps not making a single sound.

"Settle down class!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the voices of many students. Everyone immediately took his or her places without any hesitation. "Now, have all of you heard of an animagi?" A chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah' were heard throughout the room. "Good, now. Just in case one of you don't know what it is, let's have someone explaining it." Hermione's hand immediately shot up. "Miss Granger."

"An animagi is when a human transform into an animal. The process of becoming an animagi is quite difficult and may take days, months, or even years," Hermione stated.

"Very good. Five points for Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, to elaborate. There are many different kinds of animagus forms you can turn into. All in which, as Miss Granger had said, is an animal. I, myself, is a cat animagi." In a flash, she turned into an orange cat. The Gryffindor students, who had already seen this happen, wasn't as impressed as the Ravenclaws were. After a minute, she transformed back into her human self. "Now, is anyone interested in becoming an animagi? It is quite useful for many careers." Most of the class put up their hands. The only ones who didn't were Kurama, Hiei, several Ravenclaw males, and Hermione, because she saw that Kurama didn't raise up his hand.

"Good, I see most of you are interested. That will make it easier for the two feet essay I want you to write." Many groans were heard among the students. "In due time, you will be able to turn into an animagi, but at the moment, you have your school work to worry about." A few students were complaining about why they weren't allow to learn how to become an animagus, but McGonagall ignored them.

"In your essay, you will be writing about the different kinds of animagus you would want to be and why. Usually, the animagus that is chosen fits your personality and attitude, so choose wisely. You will support and develop your idea and thoughts. Begin now, you are going to work on it until class is over."

"So what do you want to be?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, but I want to be a stag like my father," Harry replied. "What about you?"

"Well, if I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded. "I guess I always wanted to be lion." Harry had a strange look on his face when his bet friend said that. "You see, lions are really brave and are said to be king of animals in muggle books. Too bad I don't possess any of their personalities or attitudes."

"You're already really brave Ron, and the king part, it's not really true, so I think a lion does fit you quite well," Harry said. Ron's ears turned red.

"Do you really think I'm brave?"

Harry nodded. "Remember the second year in Hogwarts? The Chamber of Secrets and last year? You were really brave out there."

"But I'm afraid of spiders! How ridiculous is that!" Ron protested.

"Everyone has something that they fear, so don't worry. Besides, it's just an essay," Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Kurama. Umm... You don't me calling you that, do you?" Hermione said. Kurama didn't look too please about being called by his demon name by a human who doesn't know first hand experience about demons, but he doesn't want to tell her that. in times like these, he wished that he hadn't become so soft, but life goes on.

"It's alright," Kurama said, softly. Hermione beamed at him.

"So, what do you want to become?"

"A fox," Kurama simply stated.

"Why?"

"Well, my friends always say that I'm sly and tricky. I also have a soft spot for foxes. You can say, they're my favourite type of animal," replied Kurama. Hermione nodded, then stated that her favourite animal was foxes also, but it was a lie to get Kurama closer to her. "Ah, are you sure? You don't seem to be the type to steal or trick your friends."

"Oh, we've only just met, so of course you don't know! I've always been the sly and tricky kind of girl," Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her, but one thing she knew is that she wanted to be with Kurama. "Why don't we help each other with our essays, Kurama."

Kurama looked nervously around, trying to find a way out of this situation. "Hiei, what animal are you choosing?"

Hiei, who had been staring in disgust at how bold Hermione was, answered simply. "Dragons."

Kurama nodded. "That fits you quite well."

Hiei grunted. Not long after, he sent a threat to Hermione. 'Woman, if I see you so close to MY fox again, I'll kill you.' Hermione shuddered when she heard this. The perfect turned her head to look at Hiei. She slowly inched away from Kurama.

Kurama noticed this and immediately knew what was going on. 'Thanks Hiei.' He got a typical response from Hiei, a grunt.

After class, Kurama and Hiei had a free period, they split up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and went on their own way.

"Thanks, Hiei. For getting Hermione off me," Kurama stated.

"Hn, whatever," Hiei said. He turned away, hiding a faint blush. Kurama smiled, unnoticed of the inner battle Hiei was having with himself.

'What is wrong with me! Why do I suddenly feel so warm? I've never felt this way before. Damn it! This is so stupid! Wait... I remember this word that Kurama had once used in a sentence... What was it? Love I think it was called. It's almost like mating, but with more passion, I believe. I also remember saying that it was weak and pathetic. I saw the hurt expression on Kurama's face, it had somewhat pained me. Whatever, no point looking into the past. Now, back to the matter at hand. How am I going to really know that what I'm feeling right now, is love? It could be lust for all I know.' Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by Kurama's silky voice.

"Let's go outside and see what's going on out there," Kurama suggested. Hiei only nodded, his thoughts were moving three hundred kilometers per hour.

The two of them made their way outside. Inside Kurama's head were ways to tell Hiei about what happened, about Voldemort and the kidnap. He figured since Harry wasn't here, Voldemort wouldn't know anything about him secretly telling Hiei.

"Hiei, when I tell you about what happened, I want you to promise me to stay calm, alright?" Kurama said, taking a deep breath. Hiei hesitantly nodded. What could cause his friend, or maybe something more, such stress?

"Well, you see. Voldemort has sent a letter to me. In fact, it's right here in my pocket, hold on," Kurama dug into his pocket and fished out the letter. Hiei quickly read it over, his fist clenched tightly.

"Who does he have captured?" Hiei grounded out, his anger was starting to get the best of him.

"He," Kurama hesitated. "He has Yusuke and... and Yukina."

That did it, Hiei lost his control over his emotions. "WHAT! How the Hell did he capture them! Why Yukina! Why is Yusuke such a weakling!"

"Hiei! Please calm down, you promised me! You promised me that you would stay calm!" Kurama looked pleadingly into the fire demon's eyes. Once Hiei looked into the emerald orbs, he felt himself lose in it. He immediately calmed down to a level where he didn't feel like exploding.

"Kurama, you're smart, why don't you go think of a plan to trick him or persuade him?" Hiei growled.

Kurama sighed. "It's not as easy as it looks, Hiei. It's a obey and you lose, disobey and you lose situation. I can't lose Yusuke and Yukina, and I **definitely **can't lose you! Hiei, you're my best friend. Losing you is like losing most of my life." When Kurama had stated 'best friend' Hiei felt something inside him sink. He didn't want to hear 'best friend' he wanted Kurama to call him something else, something that started with the letter 'm' or 'l'.

"Hiei, I might have to carry out what he wants-" Kurama was cut off as Hiei shouted a loud 'What!'

"I have to, but I won't let them kill you, Ron, or Hermione, as much as I dislike her. I won't let him kill Yukina and Yusuke either, so don't worry. I'll think harder, I'll think of something," Kurama stated, a determined look placed itself into his eyes.

The fire demon closed his eyes. He wanted so desperately to help Kurama, but he wasn't good at planning or thinking up strategies.

"Come on, Hiei, let's get ready for our next class," Kurama gave Hiei a smile. 'It feels good telling someone about this situation I've gotten myself into. It also feels good that this person was Hiei. He's my best friend after all. Or maybe, I don't really think of him as a best friend. He is quite... cute and... Oh god, what am I thinking! Am I gay! Well, maybe I am with Hiei, but he'll never return his feelings. He said it himself, love was weak. I thought it as well, back when I was still Youko Kurama.'

"Hn, so are we going to get our things or just sit here with you? I personally wouldn't mind that, I never wanted to come here in the first place," Hiei stated.

Kurama looked at Hiei's crimson orbs. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts. I was trying to diverse a plan." Hiei knew Kurama was lying, but he didn't push his fox anymore, when he's ready to tell him, he would.

And so, the rest of the day went uneventfully. Harry, Hermione, and Ron bickered occasionally. All the noise gave Kurama a slight headache, and Hiei secretly tried to soothe it with his Jagan.

It was about eight in the evening when a shriek filled the Gryffindor common room. Many people rushed to see what happened. They saw a man with long black hair. His arms were wrapped around Hermione, not in a normal way, they were like rubber.

'Toguro!' Kurama and Hiei both thought at the same time.

"Help! Help me!" Hermione screamed in fear as the Elder Toguro tightened his grip.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. How? How could he have escaped from the Sinning Tree! It's impossible... Unless... Unless someone set him free!

"Ah, Kurama," Toguro's sickening voice rang into the air. "You're just in time to see the end of this pathetic human girl."

"Get your filthy hands off her, Toguro," Kurama stated calmly. He wasn't going to let Toguro get on his nerve.

"And if I didn't?" Toguro once again tightened his grip.

"Then I will be forced to do something more drastic than the last time we've met," said Kurama.

"In front of these humans? I doubt it," Ani Toguro ended his statement with a laugh. Kurama let out a quiet growl.

"Toguro, I'm warning you. If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I **will** kill you..." Kurama's eyes flickered gold, his patience was growing thinner by the second, yet his voice was still calm.

Elder Toguro saw this and flinched away slightly, but not enough to loosen the grip for Hermione to escape. "Your words don't scare me, Kurama!" He then, stretched out his free arm and went to stab Kurama with it. Hiei quickly took out his katana, which was secretly hidden in his robes, and cut Toguro's arm off, but it only grew back.

The Gryffindor students screamed in alarm and ran out of the common room to inform the professors. Now, only "the Golden Trio", Mimiru, Evelyn, Ginny, Neville, and the demons were there.

"Harry, take your friends and leave!" Kurama ordered, dodging Elder Toguro's arms. Harry didn't move, he wasn't looking at the scene in front of him. Instead, his bangs covered his eyes and his head was facing the floor. "Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up and looked at Kurama, his eyes flickered red for a second before turning back to green. "But we can't just leave you to take down this... this creature! You've been here for less than a month!" The little group of people nodded in agreement.

"Leave!" Hiei growled. "We'll take care of this!"

"No!" Harry argued. "We're going to help you!"

Harry and the others took out their wands and pointed it at Toguro.

"Don't! If you do, he might use Hermione as a human shield! Just leave!" Kurama tried to reason with them, but they all stubbornly shook their heads.

Hiei growled in annoyance. He flitted in front of them and aimed his katana at them. "Leave, ningen, or I'll kill you myself."

Ron gulped. Evelyn and Mimiru shook their heads, but less certain this time. Ginny and Neville were looking desperately at the sight played in front of them. Harry stood his ground, he wasn't going to be ordered by a shorty!

"No, we are staying. If you're going to kill us, then why are you trying to get us to leave! We can die easily in this situation!" Harry said.

Hiei looked like he was really going to kill them, but he knew that if he did, Kurama would never forgive him. "**I **would care less if you died, but Kurama would probably kill me for killing you."

"Please, just leave!" Kurama turned his head to look at them. Big mistake that was, Toguro trusted his arm into Kurama's shoulder. Blood spurt out everywhere.

"Kurama!" Hiei leapt toward his injured friend. "You stupid fox! Why did you look back!" By now, the fire demon didn't care if he showed his emotions, he didn't like seeing Kurama bleed. The red substance gushing from Kurama's wound reminded him of his nightmare and he didn't like it at all.

:"I'm fine, Hiei. Just a minor wound. No need to get worried about it," Kurama gave Hiei a weak smile, the pain was more immense than he said it was. Hiei glared at him.

"**I'm** fighting him now. Just go sit and watch me kill him," Hiei said.

"No, it won't work. He can easily possess or produce another body of his own again. We have to figure out another way to defeat him," Kurama explained. Hiei looked at the grinning Toguro and a glare was immediately shot from his crimson eyes.

"Help! Kurama!" Hermione's frightened voice was heard once again. "Please! Help me!"

Kurama gave a small sigh and began to move forward, but Hiei stopped him. "Stay. I'll try to get her out of his grip." Kurama wanted to protest, but Hiei raised his hand to the fox's face, telling him to just be quiet and not say anything. Kurama sighed again, but obeyed.

And so, Hiei charged at Toguro, but...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I don't believe it... Has it been nearly a month since I updated! Nooooo! I'm so sorry! But school has been really messed up lately. It's almost our grade seven grad, and we have to get ready and everything! I just had my Science test today. Argh! Eight pages of Math homework too! Well, I think it was eight... Or somewhere around there. Anyways! Once again... Sorry for not updating! I might not update again till school is over or when we don't have such a busy day!

Appreciations to:

Super Hyper Anime Lover

foxgal

Kielantra

Queen of the Paperclips

Foxfire123

Dark Dragon34

sfahre (Plushie for you!)

kemioko

darksaphire

Everqueen

spiritkitsune

6

Evene

T.K. Yurikoto

cammy

Sunstar Kitsune

Crazy Hyper Lady

DolphingirlKurama

TrenchcoatMan

sandry stardiamond

stuck-in-a-tree (Extra thank you's and a plushie of your choice!)

Jessica

Response:

Super Hyper Anime Lover: I'm not quite sure if Marvolo is Tom Riddle's mother's name, but let's just say it is in this fic: ) I know I had quite a few typos in the last chapter, but I rushed it quite a lot and didn't get a chance to check it over. This chapter probably has as many typos thought... : (

Kielantra: Well, my Japanese teacher, who teaches in my English school, not Japanese since I don't take it, isn't really one to let us off easy, even if it is near end of the school! Argh! But, we do learn quite a lots from her:D

sfahre: Thanks for offering to be my beta reader, but I think I'll stick to doing it by myself. : ) I don't really care about my typos and grammar, well I do, but I like doing things myself. : )

spiritkitsune: I'd probably die before I let Hermione have Kurama. : ) Though, I'm not quite sure if the word I had used in this chapter really made sense. It was the first one that came in my head at the end of the last chapter.

cammy: Lol. I'm not good anymore. : ( I haven't updated for nearly a month! Bad bad me! T.T I'm so very sorry for not updating. Hmm... I might put Karasu in there, but not sure if he's going to work with Voldemort. Maybe: ) Thank you for your suggestions!

DolphingirlKurama: I'm sorry about the errors and typos, but I think I'm a bit too lazy to correct them. Sorry! T.T;;;

stuck-in-a-tree: Thank you! Thank you! I was so confused, 'cause I wasn't sure who graduated and who didn't, so yeah! Thanks for telling me:D

Yaoi: 44

Non Yaoi: 26

... It's quite obvious who's winning now, so I think it's going to be yaoi. But I'll stop the first one to reach 60... Which is... not that far away, in yaoi's case... Giving a chance for all non yaoi fans! But... it's tilting yaoi at the moment, so yeah...


	10. Suspicion

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

"Help! Kurama!" Hermione's frightened voice was heard once again. "Please! Help me!"

Kurama gave a small sigh and began to move forward, but Hiei stopped him. "Stay. I'll try to get her out of his grip." Kurama wanted to protest, but Hiei raised his hand to the fox's face, telling him to just be quiet and not say anything. Kurama sighed again, but obeyed.

And so, Hiei charged at Toguro, but...

Chapter Ten: Suspicion

And so, Hiei charged at Toguro, but Hermione suddenly got in the way with her struggling. The fire demon immediately halted. As much as he wanted to kill her, he couldn't. Koenma would probably lock him up for at least five hundred years... 'Damn onna...'

Toguro quickly took the opportunity to attack Hiei when the fire demon suddenly stopped. Fortunately, Hiei was fast enough to dodge. He muttered some curses under his breath and tried to attack Elder Toguro once again. The attack missed and ended up scratching Hermione's shoulder.

"Hiei!" Hermione shriek. "Watch where you're hitting! It hurts! If I die I'll-"

"No one would miss you," Hiei muttered under his breath as Hermione finished her sentence. "Listen onna. The only reason I'm actually doing this is because I don't like, no, loathe him and want him dead. It's not because I want to save you, so you better not think I won't kill you to get to him."

Hermione glared weakly at Hiei. "Kurama won't let you! Tell him Kurama! Tell him that you won't let him hurt me!"

Kurama looked at Hermione straight in the eyes. "Well, I would, but that would be a lie. The only reason I won't let him kill you is because we'll go to prison, but if everyone keeps a secret, or I mind wipe everyone, we would be undetected."

Hermione gaped at what Kurama had just said. "Bu- but! I thought you cared! After that night, I thought you had feelings for me!"

Hiei looked at Hermione, then gave Kurama a questioning look.

"Then you thought wrong, Hermione. I have no feelings for you. None that concerns love. I perhaps like you as a friend, but nothing more. My heart is already taken by someone else," Kurama calmly stated. 'Hiei, I hope you feel the same for me. 'Cause sooner or later, I would end up spilling my heart to you.'

Hermione gave Kurama a pleading look, but it was ignored by the fox. "Wait! You can't kill her! We are will tell Dumbledore! You will be expelled and probably put to Azkaban for it!" Ron decided to voice out his thoughts at that moment. "All of us will see you kill her and when we do, we'll immediately report to Dumbledore! You can't catch us all at the same time!"

"Stop your foolish bickering!" the slightly annoyed Toguro said. This got everyone's attention back to him. "Good, now, what will you do? Let me kill her? Kill her while trying to kill me? Or will you just surrender and let me end your little inner battles?"

Hiei looked at Kurama, waiting for the fox to tell him what to do. Kurama closed his eyes. "Hiei, there is only one option that's reasonable for us," said the thief. "We need to try and kill him. Even if Hermione gets in the way. It's better than letting him lose, but we have to think of a plan. He will not die like any other demon and we can't have a Sinning Tree in the common room like this. There will be a lot of explaining, more so than right now." Hiei growled in annoyance. "But don't worry. I'll think of a way."

Suddenly, professors began to fill the room. Hiei and Kurama snapped their heads and looked at them. Both had the same thought in their heads. _Not good._ A few of the Gryffindor students who had ran away hid behind some of the professors. The professors had a confused look as they saw Toguro.

"Help me, please!" Hermione shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall said, looking from Harry to Kurama and Hiei, then to Toguro.

"This is beginning to become annoying," Toguro said. "We should take this elsewhere. Somewhere where there aren't as many stupid humans around to interfere."

"I agree. Now, let her go," Kurama said.

"I didn't say no more humans, I just said no as many. She will be following as my human shield, who knows what you'll cook up this time, eh Kurama?" Elder Toguro flashed him a disgusting smile.

"You will not leave this place!" Professor Snape said. He took out his wand and pointed it at Toguro.

"No, it's far too risky to aim any spells at him. It might accidentally hit Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said. Severus Snape put his wand away with a huff. "Do you have any way to free Hermione, Albus?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful, but he couldn't think of any way. Every plan had a very high chance of harming or even killing Hermione.

"We won't be doing anything, Minerva," Dumbledore stated. Minerva McGonagall gave him a shocked look, as did most of the professors. "We will have to hand it to these two young wizards to get rid of this creature and save Hermione. They seem to know this person and will probably have a higher chance in defeating them. All we can do is to have faith." With that said, he sat down on an armchair, away from the fight, but close enough for him to watch.

Toguro turned his attention back to Kurama and Hiei after the professors settled down around Dumbledore. "Now, where do you think is a good place to fight?"

"The Quidditch field," Kurama said immediately.

"There it is, now lead the way," Toguro said, getting ready to leave.

"Noo! Let me go! Please! I have nothing to do with this! Please, just let me go!" Hermione screamed and begged, but Toguro refused to release her.

Hiei gave Kurama a look. The fox just nodded at him. 'The Forbidden Forest have too many trees and other plants, they will catch on fire when you attack. We have to risk being seen than killing something as innocent as the animals in the forest.' Kurama thought, knowing full well that Hiei heard every word that he had just thought. Hiei nodded back at Kurama and flitted to the windowsill, breaking it as he crashed out. A few screams were heard when they all saw him leap down at least fifty feet high

Kurama gestured for Toguro to go first, making sure he would follow and not kill everyone in the room when they left. Ani Toguro went out followed by Kurama. Everyone left in the room just sat there, shocked. Who in their right minds would just jump out the window of such a tall _castle_! After the shock wore off, many of them rushed to the window to see what happened to them. To their surprise, Kurama and Hiei, along with Toguro who was still carrying Hermione hostage didn't have a single cut or bruise on them. They were sprinting to the Quidditch pitch.

"Remember, Toguro," Kurama started. "Now that we're no longer with the humans, we will do what we have to, to defeat you, and that includes killing Hermione." A small whimper came from the Perfect as she heard how harsh Kurama's voice had become. "It will also be harder to catch us now that we are at an open area."

Elder Toguro didn't say anything. Perhaps catching the girl wasn't the best plan, but his master needed her for something. He had told him to capture her for some odd reason in which he had not said.

"Toguro! Whom are you working for!" Kurama shouted at Ani.

"Me? Why do you think I'm working for someone?" Toguro said in a sickly innocent tone. It didn't fit him or his voice. It war disgusting to hear.

"The person who freed you had to be quite powerful, and that person probably wouldn't let you go without something to repay him. You're working for Voldemort aren't you?" Kurama accused.

Toguro sighed dramatically. "Why are you always the one who knows what I'm up to? I knew you were a tough and intelligent foe, but I didn't expect you to even guess who my master is!" Another dramatic sigh followed this statement. "Other than the Dark Lord wanting me to work for him, I just thought it would be good to have a change. Always tagging along with my younger brother isn't the most interesting thing in the world."

Kurama nodded slightly. Hiei growled. "Can we get this fight started already! I'm quite bored of this little conversation the two of you are having!" Kurama closed his eyes. This was going to be tough. Defeating Toguro in the cave was easy, but now that they were in a school, he couldn't use the same method he had last time. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He took out his wand and muttered a quick spell. In his first few classes, he had learned to conjure jars. At least twenty pickled- sized jars appeared out of thin air and was currently on the ground.

Toguro looked at him as if he had just proven Earth was flat and anyone who traveled too far can fall off the edge. Then, his evil laughter filled the night air, when he finished laughing, he stated. "What are you going to do with those jars? Make a racket and try to break my ear drums?" More laughter rang in the open space.

'Hiei, slice him up from behind while he's distracted right now!' Kurama thought loudly for Hiei to hear. With a small nod, the fire demon flitted behind Toguro and sliced him to pieces. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to the castle.

"Hurry! Put him separately into these jars! He won't be able to reform himself and if we hid all the jars into different places, he won't he able to do any more harm!" Hiei and Kurama quickly worked together to get the pieces of Toguro into the jars. It was a disgusting job, but someone had to do it. After they made sure every jar was securely closed, Kurama scattered some in the Forbidden Forest while Hiei quickly and quietly sneaked out of the school and hid it in the streets of London, England.

In ten minutes, the both of them made their way back to the castle. Kurama and Hiei were greeted by many questions from the professors and students, but Dumbledore silenced them with a raised of his hand.

"I believe these two are tired. They should rest and tomorrow, we can question them," the headmaster stated with a small nod. "Now, good night Mr. Minamino, Mr. Jaganshi."

Kurama and Hiei quietly walked away from the group of professors and students.

When they left, the professors told the other students to go to bed as well, but Hermione decided to stay behind and tell them what had happened to them. Harry and Ron stayed behind as well to give her support.

"Professor! They didn't care if they killed me!" Hermione half shouted. "Kurama even _wanted_ Hiei or that... that monster to kill me!"

"Calm down, Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. "They could be saying that so the monster, as you put it, won't think you're significant enough to make them do anything."

Hermione had calmed down and was now silent.

"Professor, we heard them say human like they weren't one themselves," Harry said. "And Kurama said something about a Sinning Tree, whatever that it."

"I see... now, who is this Kurama you've been talking about?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It's Shuichi Minamino, professor. It's his nickname," Ron answered.

"I see," Dumbledore muttered to himself. "Being nicknamed after the infamous thief of Makai... Interesting..."

"Well, he said it was because he had stolen something from his friends and being sly, but I'm pretty sure that isn't true!" Hermione's crush on Kurama was shattered after the incident. "He kind of sounded like that monster if you asked me! Professor, I think Shuichi _is_ Youko Kurama! I've done some research in the library about Youko Kurama. They said after he died, his spirit fled into the human world!"

Dumbledore's face was thoughtful, as were the other professors, except Snape. "This is ridiculous! The hat won't possibly put him in Gryffindor if he was that merciless thief!" Dumbledore still haven't said anything.

"Perhaps he had changed, maybe that's why the hat put him there. But there is hardly any evidence that says that he is Youko Kurama," Professor McGonagall stated. A frown made its way to her face.

Murmurs of ideas and opinions filled the nearly empty room. Some of the ideas were from Ron and how Hiei could be an alien in disguise. Dumbledore once again raised his hand to silence them. "Well should all rest for the night. There are classes tomorrow. We will discuss about this the next day." Dumbledore turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I want you to stay out of their business, alright?" The three of them nodded at their headmaster. "Now off to bed with you three."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for their dormitories as the professors all filed out of the common room. All of them hadn't noticed the shadow at the corner of the room. The 'shadow', which turned out to be Hiei, informed Kurama about what he had just heard.

"Blimey, what was that chill, mate?" Ron asked right when Hiei had flitted past him. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, and I had thought it was my imagination," Harry said.

The rest of the night was peaceful. No one was aware of the different coloured- eye creatures looking at the castle from the Forbidden Forest.

"Is it time yet, master?" A scratchy voice questioned.

"No, we will wait a week more," their master stated before all of them retreated back to their hiding spot.

The next morning, Harry woke up from another nightmare. He was at the Great Hall with his two friends, Ron and Hermione, but something happened. They were suddenly taken away by a nine- tailed silver fox. Hiei was suddenly in the dream. Blood covered his whole body as he glared at Harry, or so the boy- who- lived thought. Then everything went black. The ret of his night had been dreamless, peaceful, and undisturbed.

'What was that about?' Harry thought.

Surprisingly, a voice in his head answered him. 'That is what will happen.' the voice was cold and oddly familiar. 'Your friends will be taken away from you. What will you do then?'

Harry froze in shock from the sudden voice and from the questions. 'They... will be taken away from me?'

An evil chuckled filled Harry's head. 'Yes, and someone from this school will be the cause of it.' Harry tried to ask it more questions, but he no longer received any answer from the voice in his head. Confused, Harry changed out of his pajamas and into his school robes. He, then, walked down to the Great Hall, with many thoughts and questions in his head. Harry sat down and just stared at the food he had placed on his plate.

"Harry!" Ron greeted Harry. "Good Morning." When Harry didn't answer, he repeated what he had just said. Harry looked at him as if seeing him for the first time in years. "Are you alright, mate? You seem... You don't seem like yourself. Is it about yesterday?"

Just when Harry was about to say 'no', Kurama and Hiei joined them. "Good Morning Harry, Ron."

Ron shifted uncomfortably on is seat. "Go- Good Morning." Harry just continued to stare at his plate of food.

"Is he alright?" Kurama inquired.

Ron looked at Harry again. "I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me yet. I have a question about yesterday... Umm..."

"Didn't the professor tell you to mind your own business?" Hiei grunted at Ron. Ron shrank back in fear, but then another question came to his head. Though, he was unable to asked as another person came and sat down across from Harry.

"How did you know he said that?"

"Ah, well you see, Hermione. We were just-" Kurama was cut off when Hiei decided to answer the question in his own way.

"We knew you would be talking about us, so we thought we had the right to know what it was," Hiei said with his eyes closed.

"Well, you didn't need to eavesdrop," Hermione glared at Hiei, then at Kurama. Glaring was a very... unusual thing for Hermione, and she knew that, but after yesterday, she couldn't help it.

'You're right, but I do think we had the right to know. Besides, talking about someone else behind their backs or while they are sleeping isn't very pleasant," Kurama stated with a smile. He really didn't want to make any enemies at the moment. Yesterday had affected Hiei and him as well. They were thinking about how Voldemort freed Ani Toguro. The Sinning Tree wasn't the easiest thing to cut down or be defeated. They came to a conclusion that Voldemort was stronger than anyone had said. Perhaps he isn't who he seemed to be, Looks could be deceiving after all.

After breakfast, the students all went to their classes, but Harry had wandered off to the Forbidden Forest for some odd reason. Kurama and Hiei noticed and decided to follow him. When they were in the forest, Kurama tripped on something.

"Are you... are you okay?" Hiei didn't quite know why he asked that question since he would've cared less if it had been someone else.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, but what did I trip on?" Hiei held out his hand for Kurama to hold, the fire demon gave a small tuck and helped Kurama up. They both looked down and saw a human arm. No blood was detected in the arm, so it must've been there for a long while. The only thing left of the arm was skin and bones, no flesh was left either. There were bite marks on some parts of the dead limb.

"Wha-" Kurama was suddenly struck on the head. Hiei abruptly turned around, but saw nothing. He frowned, then knelt down to see if Kurama was alright. There was a nasty looking gash on his head.

"Kurama! Kurama! Wake up!" Hiei growled slightly. He was worried about the fox. "Kurama! Wa-" He, too, was struck on the head by something...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

...I hate this chapter! Argh! I haven't updated in a long time also, I'm so sorry! I kept opening and closing word pad! I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write...

Many thanks to:

DarkYaoiFox

I-no-stupid-I-no-tell!

ForbiddenFox

KuroSakura-chan

HK

LadyRainrin

Harushi Karasunaki

Crazy Hyper Lady

moi

Super Hyper Anime Lover

Shinigami

jedi wolf

sandry stardiamond

FoxofRoses

Queen of the Paperclips

foxgal

T.K. Yurikoto

Everqueen

Kat1132

Tessa Kitsune

Nightwater- Dragon

Professor Specter

Jessica

dimonyo-anghel

(this probably won't show, but it' the happy face!

spiritkitsune

Response:

HK: O.O;;; Noo! Please don't hurt he with your Flaming Cupcake of Doom! I'm innocent! I'm pretty sure it's yaoi: )

Crazy Hyper Lady: Even if you WANTED me to have big things for yaoi, I wouldn't be able to do it. I SUCK at romance... : (

moi: Sorry I can't count it as 44 yaoi votes, but I'm sure yaoi won: )

Super Hyper Anime Lover: -.-;;;; (No comment)

T.K. Yuikoto: Sorry their votes don't count, but it's probably yaoi, I haven't done the count yet : )

Nightwater- Dragon: Graphic? As in like really detailed kissing and stuff?

dimonyo-anghel: Sorry I can't kill Harry and friends -.-;;; Or else there won't be a story to tell... Or not much of a story... : )

Yaoi: 62

No Yaoi: 30

... Well there's the result! Quite obvious who won... P Yaoi it is! ) Oh! And I'm changing my pen name to Silver Akuma Kitsune


	11. Coma

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

"Yes, I'm quite alright, but what did I trip on?" Hiei held out his hand for Kurama to hold, the fire demon gave a small tuck and helped Kurama up. They both looked down and saw a human arm. No blood was detected in the arm, so it must've been there for a long while. The only thing left of the arm was skin and bones, no flesh was left either. There were bite marks on some parts of the dead limb.

"Wha-" Kurama was suddenly struck on the head. Hiei abruptly turned around, but saw nothing. He frowned, then knelt down to see if Kurama was alright. There was a nasty looking gash on his head.

"Kurama! Kurama! Wake up!" Hiei growled slightly. He was worried about the fox. "Kurama! Wa-" He, too, was struck on the head by something...

Chapter Eleven: Excellent Student

He didn't know what went over him. One moment he was walking toward the Forbidden Forest, the next, the same cold voice told him someone was following him. He picked up the largest log he could carry and struck the two people who were following him. When Harry finally realized what he had done, he dropped the log with wide eyes. 'What have I done!'

'You've done what you were told to do of course. Besides, they are not who they seem to be. Looks could be _very_ deceiving,' the voice said. Harry didn't know what to do at that moment. He slowly backed away, then ran to the castle, and into the Gryffindor common room. He sat by the fireplace to clear his head of what just happened.

Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei were stuck in their minds. They looked around and found themselves in a cemetery. Voldemort was standing about twenty feet away from them.

"Voldemort, what do you want! Why is Hiei here?" Kurama's calm features had slightly slipped.

"I think he should know what you are going to do. Besides, the person that's here is precious to him. He has the right to know," Voldemort said. With a snap of his fingers, Yukina and Yusuke appeared out of nowhere. They had tape covering their mouths, preventing them from talking, rope tied them together back to back tightly.

"Mmmmm! Gm Oom mm mmmm!" Yusuke tried to warn them to get out, but Kurama and Hiei couldn't decipher what he was talking about. Hiei tried to use his Jagan, but he only got a spilt headache. The fire demon held his head in his hand, hissing in pain.

"Hiei!" Kurama lowered to Hiei's height and tried to see what was wrong, but Hiei was in too much pain. "Hiei! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

A cold laugh followed his question. "He probably thought he could used his little Jagan eye to read that brat's mind, but was unable to do it. Too bad, really. But this is _my_ world, what _I_ say goes. Whatever I wish will appear. However I wish it." Another cold laugh from the Dark Lord.

Kurama gave him a glare and turned back to Hiei. "Hiei! It's alright." The fox removed Hiei's hands from his head and placed his forehead on the other's forehead, whispering comforting words to him.

"Mmm!" By the tone of Yukina's voice, she sounded afraid, depressed, concerned. Yusuke began to curse in his head. The Dark Lord watched in amusement as Kurama helped Hiei fight the pain.

"Hiei, you're strong. You've done so much more, you can't let a headache get to you now," Kurama whispered. "You _have_ to fight it! You've been in so many fights; this headache shouldn't be such a huge obstacle. Come on... Please..." After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only five minutes, Hiei's headache ceased.

"Ku- Kurama?" Hiei's voice sounded different. It was more innocent. "It hurts so badly..."

"I know, but you'll be okay soon," Kurama said softly, not wanting to cause Hiei's headache to return. Kurama moved from his position and stood up, he faced Voldemort. "Why exactly are we here?" He took a step forward, but Hiei's arms suddenly latched onto his waist, preventing him from doing so.

"Don't leave..." Hiei's voice was strangely soft. "Don't leave, I can't fight this alone..." Kurama bit his lips and stopped from his previous motions.

"Why? Because you still haven't done what I've told you to do! And you told your little friend there what was going on!" Voldemort hissed. "Now, one of your precious friends die..." With a quick flick of his wrist, Yukina's head came off clean. Blood was everywhere. Yusuke's eyes were wide to shock, blood was everywhere on him. He felt Yukina's body turn limp against him.

Hiei's head snapped up to look at the site. His eyes widened in shock. "Yu- Yukina... Yukina!" Hiei ran forward with his sword in his hand in a second. "You bastard!"

Kurama came to his senses and shouted for Hiei to stop. The fire demon ignored his calls. The fox began to chase after Hiei, but was too late when Voldemort took out his wand.

"Aveda Kedavra!" A shot of green light hit Hiei, right where his heart was. The fire demon's eyes were wide, his body fell down onto the grassy ground.

"Hiei!" Kurama felt tears in his eyes, but ignored them as he knelt down beside his fallen partner. "No, no, no! You can't die! No! Damn it Hiei, wake up!" Kurama's calm features had slipped completely. "Wake up! Wake up... I haven't told you yet... " Kurama's voice turned quieter and quieter. "I still haven't' told you that... I love you..."

Voldemort had a satisfied smirk on his face. "Now, if you don't want your other friend to fall with the girl, I suggest you bring Ron and Hermione to me. Remember... I'm always watching you..." With that said, Kurama felt he falling into never ending darkness.

Kurama opened his eyes and saw white. At first, he thought he was dead, but then he remembered that Koenma's office wasn't _that_ white... He sat up and saw that he was in the Hospital Wing. 'What happened? How did I get here?' Then, his thoughts quickly went to Hiei. 'Where is he! Is he really... Is he really gone?' Kurama leapt out of the bed and walked around the room, seeing if Hiei was in any of the beds. When he got to the last one, Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Oh! Mr. Minamino! How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I feel fine, thank you. But... how did I get here... and where is Hiei?" Kurama inquired

"Mr. Jaganshi?" Kurama nodded. "He's... In a coma of some sort. We have no idea how it happened though. And how you got here? Hmm... Mr. Potter ran in shouting his head off about you two unconscious in the Forbidden Forest. Professor Dumblefore had quickly brought you two in. Who knows what will happen to you if you stayed there for too long."

"I see..." Kurama slowly said. Hiei? In a coma? No... This can't be happening... "Is... Hiei alright?"

"Well there's an unusual bruise near the flesh on top of his heart, but other than that and the coma, he's fine," Poppy Pomfrey answered. After Kurama said a quiet 'thank you', the school nurse gave him ten minutes to see Hiei.

Kurama moved the curtains open and walked in. Hiei looked quite peaceful, but also pale. The fox sat on the side of Hiei's bed and took the Jaganshi's hand into his own. "Hiei... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Then all this wouldn't have happened. I'm so stupid... Koenma... please don't let him leave me." Kurama laid his head on Hiei's chest. "I really have fallen for him..."

Kurama stayed there till Madame Pomfrey shooed him out. He went to the common room and saw Harry there. The Boy- who- lived looked as if he was in deep thought, so Kurama decided not to disturb him at the moment. He took a seat on the armchair beside Harry. Kurama closed his eyes and thought back to what had happened in his mind. He wasn't sure if Yukina had really died. It could've all been a trick of his mind. He _had_ been thinking a lot about it lately, but what about Hiei? If what he had seen didn't happen, what had happened to him? How did he get a bruise on his torso right about his heart? Hiei had been shot there with the Forbidden Curse in his... his dream.

"Kurama?" a quiet voice cut through his thoughts. Harry had just came back down to Earth and was now wondering if Kurama was alright after that blow on the head.

"Yes, Harry?" Kurama's voice was distant. Half of his mind was on Hiei and what had happened.

"Ar- are you alright?" Harry stuttered slightly.

"I'm fine..." Kurama murmured. "Just... fine..." Harry instantly felt guilty. It was his fault that they had gotten hurt. If only he was strong enough..."Harry? I... have a question to ask you if you don't mind..." Harry shook his head. "Well, how did you know we were in the forest?"

"Err... We- well... I- You see... I was just heading to see this... this giant spider named Aragog and well... I saw you and Hiei unconscious. I quickly ran back to tell Professor Dumbledore," Harry stuttered most of the way.

"I see..." Kurama said even though he didn't trust a thing Harry had just said. The only reason he and Hiei were at the Forbidden Forest was because they were following Harry. "Did you see what had hit... hit us in the forest, Harry?"

"Well, no. I guess I was a bit late," Harry was feeling extremely guilty by now. He didn't want to lie, but he was afraid what would happen if he told Kurama the truth.

Kurama stayed silent, knowing he wouldn't get any but lies from the boy- who- lived. He had a slight suspicion that it was Harry who had hit them, though. Who else was in the forest with them? he was sure the centaurs that he sensed wouldn't do that. He hadn't sensed anything else who could've hit them so hard on the head.

Even though Kurama didn't mind the silence, Harry was fidgeting in his seat. The guilt was getting to him. The silence was unnerving, too many thoughts swan in his head. Suddenly, the voice returned. 'Kill him...' Harry's head snapped up, making Kurama look at him. 'Kill him now...' Harry's breath quickened as his heart raced. 'KILL HIM NOW!' His eyes began to turn into red slits. Harry unwillingly took out his wand and pointed it at Kurama. He opened his mouth, but instead of hearing his somewhat childish voice, he heard a cold, emotionless one instead. "Your time is running your, Kurama. This is the perfect chance to kill your little fiery friend. Do it now and I won't have to kill the other one off yet. Remember, I also want the mudblood and Weasley here with me as well."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Voldemort, I will do as you say, but not now. I do not harm or kill someone while they're defenseless. It goes against my reputation."

"But I thought a merciless thief like you wouldn't care. After all, you've killed and robbed so many in your life time, I would think you've at least killed a hundred defenseless creatures," the Dark Lord said through Harry's body.

"Why do you want me to kill Hiei so badly?" Kurama said in a low voice. "Why do you want Hermione and Ron? They're nothing but a nuisance. I can take them to you anytime, as long as no one sees, but I will need more time to kill Hiei." In his mind, Kurama's brain was figuring out the right word to say to Voldemort. If he had told him the truth on what he was going to do, then it would be terrible.

"Why? Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Voldemort ended his statement with a cold laugh that would've made anyone want to curl up in a corner and die, but not Kurama. The fox sat there with his usual facial expression, it was calm and somewhat unnerving to look at.

"Leave," Kurama said. "You are not welcome here. Leave and I won't kill your connection."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in Harry's body. "You wouldn't dare kill this boy."

"As you said before, I am a merciless thief. I should have no problem killing someone. Besides, he's not completely defenseless. You are here, meaning he still has some kind of protection from you if you want to stay in his body," Kurama stated. Unbeknownst to both of them, Harry was listening in on their conversation, even though he doesn't have any control over his body.

'Merciless thief?' Harry thought. 'Is he really... Youko Kurama?' Since Voldemort was busy talking to Kurama, he didn't hear Harry's thoughts.

"Leave, and when Hiei wakes up, I'll think of a way to kill him without killing myself as well," Kurama said. "Hermione and Ron will be at your hands soon. Don't even think of hurting Yusuke."

Voldemort chuckled. "As long as you do as you are said to do." With that said, Voldemort left Harry's body, but still able to watch with Harry's eyes. Harry was surprised at the sudden control that fell to his knees.

"Harry, are you alright?" Kurama inquired, kneeling beside the Boy- Who- Lived. Harry was looking quite pale at the moment.

"I'm- I'm fine," Harry answered. "I'm sorry. I should've told you about this! Then, maybe things wouldn't have to be so hard."

Kurama sighed. This was indeed getting complicated. Kurama still haven't figured a way to save his friend without killing Hiei and bringing Ron and Hermione to Voldemort. Well, to he honest, he didn't really care if he brought Hermione to him. It would only rid him of her annoying presence. Kurama was getting a slight headache, too many things were happening at the same time. It was hard for even him to comprehend.

Soon, an awkward silence fell upon them as they once again took their places near the fireplace. They stayed like that till it was time for supper, Kurama had unfortunately missed lunch and was a bit hungry for some food. They went down and sat down near Ron and Hermione. Harry's two friends looked at the two with a puzzled face. Neither Harry nor Kurama wanted to talk about what had happened. They were too busy thinking. Harry was thinking about how Kurama could be _the_ Youko Kurama and Kurama was devising a plan.

After they finished eating, Dumbledore had something important to say. "Students, I have some bad news for all. Dark times will soon take place here. I hope all of you will be prepared to fight, because he professors will not be able to with stand the power of Voldemort and his army. Already, one of our student, Mr. Jaganshi, has been injured and is now in a coma. We hope none of this would happen to you. Once again, we advise you not to venture to the Forbidden Forest. Now, I bid you all a good night," Professor Dumbledore said. All the students soon file out of the Great Hall and into their common rooms.

"Albus, I'm afraid he students are not ready. They are still young," Professor McGonagall said after all the students had left.

"Do not worry Minerva. They may be young, but do not underestimate them. They might just surprise you, especially Mr. Minamino," Dumbledore said. "He has excelled all of his classes has he not?"

"Yes, in Transfigure, he seems to know what he doing. He helped quite a number of students actually. Even though he is knew here, he may be already better then Ms. Granger."

"Humph, Mr. Minamino was able to brew one of the most complicated potions when I was testing the limit of the students. They were paired up with partners and Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jaganshi's potion was always the fasts to be finished," Severus Snape said.

"When I tested him in the beginning," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "We went pass the year six book, but after a few spells of year seven and be excelled that as well. I told him to not go any further and just wait for next year."

"Mr. Minamino is fantastic at Herbology!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "If he had to, he would trust the plants with his life. They didn't hurt him, even the most dangerous ones, but Mr. Jaganshi seemed to be afraid of some of them. It's as if the plants don't like him."

"He and Mr. Jaganshi knows a great deal how to defend against demons and such. It's quite surprising. I didn't know any students knew demons really exist," Remus Lupin stated.

" 'E knew a demon bir' name' Puu," Hagrid said. After him, no more professors seem to say anything about Kurama and Hiei.

"I think it's a possibility that there are demons amongst our students," gasps were heard from numerous professors when Dumbledore said that.

"You don't think that..." Minerva McGonagall trailed off.

"Yes, I do actually. I think Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jaganshi are demons, but they're probably here to help," Dumbledore stated.

"Are you sure, Albus?" Professor McGonagall inquired. "I mean... how..."

"I've heard Mr. Potter and his friends talk about Kurama. I'm pretty sure the name Kurama came from the full name Youko Kurama," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jaganshi also seemed to know the demon who held Ms. Granger hostage. Also jumping down seven storeys is not natural for normal wizards and muggles."

Murmurs from the professors erupted. They were all curious to see if the head master is correct about Kurama and Hiei...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aww... not as many reviews, but I'm updating earlier this time! D Thank you all who has reviewed the previous chapter.

Appreciations to:

sandry stardiamond

chibikuro rose-sama

T.K. Yurikoto

Professor Specter

Silvermane1

Crazy Hyper Lady

Trenchcoatman

Everqueen

sfahre

Jessica

Response:

sandry stardiamond: I updated sooner! Yay! D

chibikuro rose- sama: It's gonna be yaoi! Wee... First time writing it so it might not be good. The furthest might be a kiss, so yeah...

T.K. Yukikuro: Yeah... I know I made Kurama a bit OOC, but well... yeah... I thought it would be cool if he slipped up once in a while.

Professor Specter: Thanks! I wanted just Akuma Kitsune, but it was taken, so I had to settle for this one. Write a fic about it? My pen name? (stares at plushies) YAY! Plushies! (huggles them all) Thank youuuu! (glomps you) you're the best!

Crazy Hyper Lady: Thankies! I try to make good cliffies )

sfahre: ) I'm just glad to hear from you. Yay! YOu think this story is original? It's really hard to make it different from other people's stories . ;;; Thankies for reviewing!

Yay! You reviews made my day! Hopefully, new reviews will come, but anywayz! I have another vote kind of thing.

Should Yusuke come to Hogwarts?

Yes: 0

No: 0


	12. Yusuke?

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing

"You don't think that..." Minerva McGonagall trailed off.

"Yes, I do actually. I think Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jaganshi are demons, but they're probably here to help," Dumbledore stated.

"Are you sure, Albus?" Professor McGonagall inquired. "I mean... how..."

"I've heard Mr. Potter and his friends talk about Kurama. I'm pretty sure the name Kurama came from the full name Youko Kurama," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jaganshi also seemed to know the demon who held Ms. Granger hostage. Also jumping down seven storeys is not natural for normal wizards and muggles."

Murmurs from the professors erupted. They were all curious to see if the head master is correct about Kurama and Hiei...

Chapter Twelve: Yusuke?

_Kurama didn't know what happened, one moment he was sitting with Hiei, having a nice conversation with him, the next; the fire demon was bathing in his own blood. A blood- tainted dagger was in his hand. 'No... No, it can't be...' Hiei had a look of betrayal in his eyes, but before he fell, hatred and anger took over the betrayal. 'Hiei... I'm sorry...' Kurama stared at Hiei, he had missed his heart, but the fire demon was severely injured. The dagger had pierced Hiei's right lungs. 'No... don't leave... I didn't mean to...' Kurama knelt down beside Hiei, he didn't know why he had done it. 'I'm so sorry... Don't die...' Hiei gave Kurama a look filled with hatred beyond anything Kurama had ever seen. It pained him to know it was directed to him. 'Don't leave... I don't want to be alone in the world without you.' _

_"Why, Kurama," Hiei's voice was low. "Why!" _

_"I don't know..." Kurama's voice cracked. "I don't know why I did it. I just... I don't know!"_

_"You fucking... bastard," Hiei hacked out some blood. He didn't bother wiping the red substance that had trickled down from his mouth. "I thought you cared. I thought you had feelings for me! But I guess I shouldn't have trusted you... Never... You were my best friend. The only one I had ever let in to my feelings. My pain..."_

_"I'm so sorry. I-"_

_"Don't sorry me, Kurama!" Hiei shouted as best as he could. "I guess Yusuke is more important to you... Hn, I don't believe it..."_

_"No... You're more important, Hiei. I- I lo-"_

_"If you're going to say what I think..." Hiei hacked out more blood. Kurama tried to touch him shoulder, but Hiei glared daggers at him, making the fox halt. "Don't say it Kurama. I don't care anymore. I'm going to go away soon anyways. Save it and run to your friends."_

_"No! God! Hiei, I can't let you go like this. Please... You're my friend! No... you're something more... So much more," Kurama felt something wet trail down his face. "Please... don't leave me!" Hiei flashed Kurama a smirk that clearly said he'll never feel happy every again and began to cough violently. Kurama held Hiei close when the fire demon didn't have his guard up. "Don't go. I cared. I... I love you, Hiei. Stay with me..." When Hiei stop his coughing fit, Kurama felt the fire demon relax in his embrace. Finally accepting the fact that Kurama cares._

_"I- I love- love yo- you, too..." Hiei's voice trailed as he slowly slipped into oblivion._

_"HIEI!" Then, everything went black for Kurama._

_**"Hiei!" Kurama jerked up.**_

_**"It was only a nightmare. Sleep," Hiei said.**_

_**Kurama shook his head. Then, before he knew it, he had his arms wrapped around Hiei's waist. "Don't leave..." Surprisingly, Kurama felt his embraced returned by the fire demon.**_

_**"Sleep. Sleep, I will get well soon," Hiei said. And so, Kurama felt himself fall into darkness once more.**_

"Hiei!" Kurama abruptly sat up, sweat drenching his clothes.

"Hey, mate. Are you alright?" Ron's voice didn't sound like he was worrying.

"I'm... fine..." Kurama got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry was right beside Ron.

"I'm going to see Hiei," Kurama said, then he left.

"What do you think happened?" Ron inquired.

"Beats me," Harry shrugged.

Kurama silently walked down the halls. He knew there was a curfew, and that he wasn't suppose to be in the halls at this time, but his mind wouldn't settle until he knew Hiei was alright. He didn't encounter any trouble except for Mrs. Norris, but that was it. He had swiftly and with much experience, got away from her. Kurama reached the Hospital Wing and quickened his pace to get to Hiei's bed. The fox took a seat on the side of the bed.

"Hiei..." Kurama whispered. The fox buried his face in Hiei's blanket. "Wake up soon. I miss you." Kurama continued to mutter words to the unconscious Hiei. Suddenly, a loud, high- pitched scream filled his sensitive ears. The fox bolted up and quickly stood up. His senses perked up as he tried to sense what was going on. Kurama felt a waver of demonic energy just outside the Hospital Wing, so he ran out and saw an unconscious Pomfrey. The fox left and right down the hall, trying to see where it went. When he couldn't, he decided to use his nose. Kurama's eyes widened when he smelt where the person or thing that attacked Madame Pomfrey was. Right above him. Kurama looked up and saw a large blue demon with markings on its body. It had pointed ears and chocolate brown eyes. Short black hair was slick on its head. Kurama immediately took out a rose from his crimson red hair and transformed it into his trademark weapon, the Rose Whip.

"What business do you have here?" the demon said nothing. It charged at Kurama with its fist. The fox gracefully dodged the head on attack. "Answer me!" Still, the demon said nothing. Kurama was beginning to suspect that it _could_ answer him even if it wanted to. 'Wait! Brown eyes and black hair?' Before he could continue that thought, the demon charged at him again. Then, the demon did something that Kurama could recognize anywhere. It raised its index finger and spirit energy gathered on the tip of it. 'No, it can't be!' The demon fired it at Kurama. The fox managed to move away to the point where the wound wouldn't be fatal, but that was the best he could've done. The blast nearly filled the entire hall.

"Yusuke! Stop this!" Kurama shouted at the blue demon. Something inside it seems to wake, but it soon fell back asleep. 'This is not good. I barely dodged that one enough to not get a sever injury. Another one might be the death of me!' The demon prepared for another attack, but Kurama quickly took out his Rose Whip and lashed out at his friend. The whip cut the demon that was once Yusuke on the arm. As Yusuke was about to let go of the Spirit Gun's energy, he froze in mid action, the energy on the tip of its finger disappeared. Kurama felt himself relaxed slightly.

"What happened here?" a stern, but worried voice said. Several professors had gathered around Kurama and the frozen demon.

"It's nothing, professor," Kurama answered, wincing at the wound that was quite serious, but not life threatening.

"It can't be nothing," Professor McGonagall said. "What happened to... to that demon?" The head mistress pointed at Yusuke.

Kurama didn't answer, he didn't no _how_ to answer. That was a first for him. Then, Kurama finally decided. He needed to tell them the truth, keeping it a secret would only get in the way. "Well, professor," Kurama paused. "That was, or perhaps still, my friend. Something had transformed him and turned him against me. Whoever it was must be quite powerful, Yusuke would never give in even if his life depended on it. He's frozen at the moment because I had planted a seed from a plant called Paralisia Penilisal in the cut I had inflicted on him." Kurama took a deep breath. It was getting hard for him to speak now and the wound wasn't helping.

Dumbledore, one of the professors who had rushed to see what had happened, noticed Kurama's wound. "I think Mr. Minamino should rest and heal up." The other professors looked at Kurama to see what he was talking about. When they noticed the wound, a few of them gasped. "We need to bring Poppy in as well, I don't think she feels very comfortable on the stone floor right now." And so, the professors helped Kurama on a bed and carried Madame Pomfrey to one as well.

"Severus, can you get me a Sleeping Draught?" with a small nod, Snape went to get the potion.

"Professor, I don't-"

"You need rest, I'll get someone to see if they can turn your friend back, alright?" Dumbledore gave Kurama a small smile. "When you wake, I think an explanation is needed." Kurama stayed silent. Once again he had too many thoughts in his head to concentrate on what Professor Dumbledore was saying. A cape whooshing in the air snapped Kurama back to reality as he turned his head to see what was going on. Snape had just returned from getting the Sleeping Draught and was now pouring a little of it into a cup, then gave it to Dumbledore. The head master turned to Kurama and told him to drink all of it. the fox didn't really like the idea of drinking the Sleeping Draught since he would be in a deep sleep and won't be able to sense if demons were coming. "Don't worry. We'll take care of any danger while you're sleeping." Dumbledore said. "Besides, you need to leave some of the heroic stuff to Harry or he'll get jealous." The head master smiled at Kurama. The sly fox inwardly sighed, but took the potion anyways. Slowly, he felt his eyelid growing heavy, until finally, he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

Dumbledore turned to the other professors after he was sure Kurama was asleep. "This is more serious than we had suspected," he said gravely. "We need to do some research on demons, since I'm sure not many wizards know they exist anymore, but first, we need to see Mr. Minamino's demon friend in the hall way." The professors went out of the infirmary and looked at Yusuke's demonized form.

"What do you think we should do?" Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore. "We can't leave him here, but we do not know how to deal with it either. As you've said before, not many wizards know the existence of demons. The spells to protect us from them were lost as well."

"Yes, but not many doesn't mean there is no hope as well. I have seen a few demons myself actually. It was when I first came to work at Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I know a few spells to counter their strange powers," Dumbledore took out his wand. "Stand back." All the professors stepped back, until there was a few meters distance between them and the head master. "Notrius Consciora!" A shot of pale blue light hit Yusuke on the chest. The demon's eyes closed, indicating that it was unconscious. "I believe basic spells do not work on demons." Dumbledore walked forward to take a closer look at Yusuke, who was still in the same position as he was before. The seed was still in affect, it had not completely dissolved yet. When it's dissolve, Yusuke would be able to move again. Two male professors grabbed a hold of Yusuke's unconscious body and carried him to an empty classroom. Then, Dumbledore cast a sealing charm, trapping Yusuke in the classroom. He also cast a variety of spells to make sure the walls don't break.

"We should do some research on demons," Dumbledore said. "The more we know the better." The professors left to the library where they told Madame Prince to bring them all the books the library had with the topic 'demons' in it. The search was currently useless. Night fell and all the professors who were researching retired to their rooms.

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement for all classes to be cancelled for the day. All the students were excited, but also curious on why classes were cancelled. Students, such as Hermione, were disappointed.

"Why are classes cancelled!" Hermione was angrily picking on her breakfast.

"Why are you complaining?" Ron said, but his words were muffled by the food he had stuffed in his mouth.

"There was suppose to be a test in my Arithmetic class. I studied all night yesterday!" Hermione complained.

"I don't know how you could be excited over some stupid test," Ron muttered to himself, then turned to his other friend. "Hey, Harry. Why are you so quiet?"

"Huh?" Harry gave Ron a puzzled look.

"Are you alright?" Ron inquired. "I- is it your scar?"

Harry rubbed the lightning shaped scar on his head a bit. "No, it's not that. I just have a lot on my mind..." 'Should I tell Dumbledore about what's wrong with me? Nah, maybe I can handle it on my own.'

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron shouted at him. Harry looked at his two friends. "You've zoned out again. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, guys," Harry gave them a small reassuring smile. "Come on, let's finish eating." His two friends frowned, not believing that he was really fine, but kept quiet anyways.

"Albus, look here," Professor McGonagall said. Most of the professors were currently at the library searching through books about demons. Dumbledore walked over to Professor McGonagall. "Doesn't this look like a baby picture of Hiei?" The book she was holding had a picture of a black- haired infant, he was wrapped with wards. On top of the picture was the words 'Forbidden Child'. "This demon child is called the 'Forbidden Child' because of his birth in the koorime land. He is a half ice and half fire demon. Just a few days old, the infant was thrown off the cliff by the ice maidens in the land."

"I think we should perhaps ask Mr. Minamino about this," Dumbledore said. "Hopefully he is awake." And so, Dumbledore told Professor Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall to come with him to the infirmary while the rest of them look through more books. When they were in the Hospital Wing, they couldn't see Kurama in his bed. They heard quiet murmurs where Hiei's bed was. With a large amount of curiosity, the professors looked to see who it was.

"Hiei, wake up..." Kurama had tears streaming down from his eyes. "I have no one here with me. I don't know what to do anymore. I need your help, your support, your presence." Kurama was so distracted and depressed that he didn't sense the professors were right behind him until someone cleared their throat. He immediately turned around and saw the four professors. "I- I didn't see you there..."

"I'm sure Mr. Jaganshi will be fine," Dumbledore said. "I know a lot of things have been happening to you lately, but I need you to tell us what is going on so we can help you."

Kurama looked back at Hiei for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, but this is going to take a while."

"That is not a problem, we have the whole day off," Dumbledore said.

Kurama slowly went back to his hospital bed. The professors followed him. The fox said down and sighed again, the stress was getting to him. "Well, you see. I am... not exactly human. My real name is Youko Kurama, but my human name is Shuichi Minamino," said Kurama. "I was a fox demon in Makai, the demon world, I've lived for centuries and was bored of living in a normal life. I soon spent most of my time breaking codes, avoiding traps, and sneaking into rich lords' homes. On one of my theft, I got careless and was shot by a bounty hunter. My wound was fatal, so with the rest of my energy, I had fled to Ningenkai, the human world, where my spirit entered a pregnant woman's womb." Kurama took a deep breath, he decided to stop explaining himself and moved on to Hiei. "Hiei is a half ice, half fire demon. Fire is his dominant side. He was called th-"

"The 'Forbidden Child," Professor Lupin finished for him. "We've read this in a book, but perhaps you can elaborate with the other two worlds instead?"

Kurama nodded. "There's really not much about the demon world. The demon world mostly consists of low class demons. It's almost like the human world, but with more forests, blood, and death. There really aren't much laws, only no massacres and such. Reikai, the spirit world, is where the souls of deceased demons or humans go. The ruler is King Enma, but his son, Koenma, is in charge. If you are sinned, such as killing others or ones self, you will have to pay it off in the limbo. If you have done no wrong, Heaven will be your new home."

The professors took everything he said in, even Snape. "Perhaps you can tell me what is going on between you, Mr. Jaganshi, Mr. Potter, and his friends?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Cast a spell to prevent people from hearing this," Kurama said. The professors blinked at him. "I do not want other people to hear about this." Dumbledore nodded, and with a wave of his wand, a silent charm was cast. "Well, first off, I believe Harry is being controlled by Voldemort and in turn, the dark wizard has been keeping an eye on me. He has threatened to kill my friends if I don't do as I am told. One of my friends... were beheaded, but I'm not positive. Yusuke was the other hostage," Kurama looked distant, but snapped back to reality. "The things Voldemort wanted me to do was to bring Hermione and Ron to him, tell him information about Makai and Reikai, and... and kill Hiei." The fox sighed.

"I see..." Dumbledore said. The other three professors were speechless. They understood that whatever Kurama did, one or more of his friends were going to die.

Just when Kurama was going to continue on talking, a loud explosion of some sort was heard...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appreciations to:

spiritkitsune

loner lover girl

inuyasha1brak

tbiris

kyo's little koneko

CuriousDreamWeaver

Jasmemini

Super Hyper Anime Lover

Quackabbott

DolphinKurama

TrenchcoatMan

FoxoRoses

Professor Spector

Everqueen

ryougrabriellucile

Repsonse:

Jasmemini: Oh, dang it. I haven't finished reading the sixth book of Harry Potter yet, so I'm not sure what a Horcruxe is yet. I'm almost done though: )

Super Hyper Anime Lover: hits her on the head The vote is over baka . ;;;

Professor Spector: Hmm... I might write one, but maybe later I wanna concentrate on this ficcie:D Oohhh Touya! huggles plushie Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Vote for Yusuke:

Yes: 2

No: 1

Well I guess the votes off since I decided to put Yusuke in Hogwarts, but in a different sense of way. He might join in later or maybe I'll put a sequel I'm not sure yet. It's still quite early in their year... about a moneth or a moneth and a half only, so yeah... I didn't really do much planning...

Thanks to all who reviewed! passes out Kurama and Hiei plushies to reviewers Thank you!


	13. Koenma

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing, yaoi

The professors took everything he said in, even Snape. "Perhaps you can tell me what is going on between you, Mr. Jaganshi, Mr. Potter, and his friends?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Cast a spell to prevent people from hearing this," Kurama said. The professors blinked at him. "I do not want other people to hear about this." Dumbledore nodded, and with a wave of his wand, a silent charm was cast. "Well, first off, I believe Harry is being controlled by Voldemort and in turn, the dark wizard has been keeping an eye on me. He has threatened to kill my friends if I don't do as I am told. One of my friends... were beheaded, but I'm not positive. Yusuke was the other hostage," Kurama looked distant, but snapped back to reality. "The things Voldemort wanted me to do was to bring Hermione and Ron to him, tell him information about Makai and Reikai, and... and kill Hiei." The fox sighed.

"I see..." Dumbledore said. The other three professors were speechless. They understood that whatever Kurama did, one or more of his friends were going to die.

Just when Kurama was going to continue on talking, a loud explosion of some sort was heard...

Chapter Thirteen: Koenma

The professors were all startled by the sudden noise, but Kurama had a suspicion on who caused it. Dumbledore and the other professors quickly went out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Kurama sitting on the bed, staring at where they were a moment ago.

Kurama sighed. 'Yusuke. What have you done now?' The fox stood up and with much haste, followed where his senses lead him. He saw the professors were already there and trying to contain a struggling Yusuke. Kurama still found it odd that Yusuke wasn't in his normal demon form. Nonetheless, he acted quickly. Vines grew to in cold, dry corridor and bind Yusuke with it. His friend continued to struggle until Kurama went behind him and hit a pressure point. Yusuke immediately blacked out.

"Albus, I don't understand. I thought demons wouldn't be able to get out of that sealed classroom," Kurama heard Professor McGonagall say.

"Yusuke is not one to give up easily. Even in this condition and form, he is no different. Do you know a potion of some sort to change Yusuke back into his original state? He would be a great asset to our side," Kurama said, looking at each of the professors. "The antidote that I can make for him can take days, maybe even weeks."

"Severus, perhaps you can make us a potion for Mr. Minamino's friend?" Dumbledore said, turning to Snape.

"I do not have much, if any, experience with demons," Severus Snape stated. "But I do believe Mr. Minamino can help me with some parts." Snape didn't actually want help, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it himself. It would be wise to have a demon assist him.

Dumbledore nodded at Snape, then looked at Kurama who nodded in agreement to help. "Good, now, we need another place for your friend. Do you anywhere he can stay and not destroy part of the school?"

Kurama frowned. "I highly doubt it, but perhaps the room in which it give you whatever you need?" Kurama had once stumbled into the Room of Requirement on the first few days in Hogwarts. The fox was thinking about going to the Forbidden Forest to collect some seeds, but he took a wrong turn and was met by a door he had never seen before. Kurama had entered it and in there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of different kind of seeds in small piles all over the floor, shelf, and such. At first, Kurama thought it was for Professor Sprout. The fox took some anyways. If it was the professors, she wouldn't be missing one or two here and there. The next day, he was planning to investigate on why there was such a room, but when he got there, it had changed. He realized it changes into anything you desire, so it had changed into a washroom the second time. Kurama had forgotten to go to the boys washroom before going to the Room.

"How do you know about the Room and Requirement?" McGonagall frowned. "I didn't think students knew it exists other than the group Harry and his friends."

Kurama shrugged. "I didn't know it had a name, but anyways, yes. I had stumbled upon it a couple of times in the first several days of school."

McGonagall nodded. "So the Room of Requirement?" she said to the headmaster.

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea. Couldn't have thought of a better place myself," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Kurama and the professors, with Yusuke's unconscious body wrapped by vines that was moving on its own. They reached the Room, there was chains on te wall, ropes in the corner, gags, and such things that keep a prinsoner of some sort quiet and defenseless. Some of the professors looked at each ther doubtfully.

"I think it would be best if he is chained, but not to the wall. How about that one over there? He can comfortably sit down on the floor," Kurama pointed over to the cain set laying on the floor, the arm set was on the wall while the ones for the ankles were loose on the floor. Dumbledore nodded and they set to work to chain and gag Yusuke. In a few minutes, they were done. The professors and Kurama left the Room of Requirement, a bit relief that there is a chance that Yusuke won't wreck havoc to the school or anything in it.

"Mr. Minamino, or do you perfer the name Kurama?" Dumbledore said.

"Kurama is fine," the fox stated.

"Kurama," Dumbledore said, testing the name, "I believe you need to learn Occlumency."

The fox frowned. "That is the method to block people from your mind, is it not?" Kurama knew how to build up a mental barrier, but was it not enough?

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Professor Snape will be teaching you Occlumency. Perhaps every Wednesday evening at eight?" The head master turned to Snape. "I believe you have spare time that evening, am I correct?" Snape stiffly nodded. "Good, now. Kurama, do you think you can help Harry and his friends when they need it? I'm not sure they know what to do yet if a demon was to attack them?"

Kurama looked at the professor for a moment, pondering, then he nodded. "Professor, do you think you can keep a secret about me and Hiei being demons? I don't think the students here would feel safe knowing there is a demon in their presence and the word might spread. I do not wish for everyone to know about us being a demon. I'm sure Hiei would feel the same."

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Kurama before nodding. "But I will have to tell them if absolutely neccessary." Kurama nodded at the head master. "Well, I'm sure you're hungary, because I sure am. Why don't we get something to eat? It should be lunch time very soon." Kurama nodded once again, then followed the professors who were making their way to the Great Hall to eat.

Kurama saw that the tables were empty, meaning lunch haven't started yet. He sat himself in the Gryffindor table, staring off into space while reflecting everything that had happened since he came here. He thought coming to Hogwarts would be a fun and relaxing experience for he and Hiei, but he was wrong, it just brought more trouble upon themselves. Though, it confused him on why Voldemort chose Kurama to do all those nasty things out of everyone in the school. He wasn't that close to Harry and his friends, but enough to communicate in a friendly sort of way. He even believe that Ron doesn't exactly trust him. Hermione has definately lost her crush over him, not that he was saying it's a bad thing. The only one he's still partially in a good term with is Harry, but only a little.

Soon, the tables started filled up with students without Kurama noticing, he seemed too deep in thought. "Kurama?" A voice broke Kurama's train of thoughts. He turned to the person who owned the voice.

"Yes, Harry?" he said to the jet- black haired boy who had nearly the same emerald green eyes as he.

"Umm... Ho- how is your friend Hiei?" Harry asked. Kurama knew this wasn't the reason Harry wanted to talk to him, but he went along with it anyways.

"He's still in a coma," Kurama's voice was lined with sadness.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Harry said. Kurama sighed, nodding slightly.

"Harry... is there something-" Kurama was cut off when Ron and Hermione arrived at the table.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted Harry. Kurama realized he still wasn't accepted yet, but it didn't amtter to him, not at the moment at least. He had other things to worry about, but the number one important thing was Hiei waking up and well. **"Kurama."** The fox looked around a bit, then realized that the voice was in his head. The voice was strangely familiar... It belonged to... to... Hiei! **"Good, you still remember what I sound like. Now I want you to go to the blasted room that I'm in right now. The stupid woman in that riddiculous uniform won't let me leave without someone escorting me down. She said I might still be hurt or my mind won't be able to take waking up so suddenly." **Kurama bit his lips, containing the huge smile that wanted to place itself on his face. '_Alright, I'll be there in a minute.' _**"Hn." **Kurama grabbed a muffin, then left the table, leaving Harry and his friends a bit surprised at his actions. They were confused on why he would just take a muffin and leave without eating anything in the Great Hall.

Kurama walked at first, but he couldn't contain his excitement, he began to run to the infirmary. He couldn't believe it, Hiei was finally awake! He reached the Hospital Wing and saw Hiei threatening Madam Pomfrey to let him out, but the nurse refused even with the threats.

"Hi- Hiei?" Kurama called out softly. The fire demon looked at him, a familiar smirk was on his lips. When Kurama saw this he couldn't help himself. He flung his body to the Jaganshi's, embracing him tightly. Madam Pomfrey saw this and decided she should leave. She had nothing against this kind of love.

"Hiei, I missed you," Kurama buried his face in Hiei's spiky hair. He felt Hiei's arms around him, returning his embrace. They could no longer deny their feelings. "Don't leave me again..."

"Hn, even if I do, it won't be intentional," Hiei answered, face buried on Kurama's chest. "Fox, I- I think I lo- lo-" Hiei couldn't seem to say that word, but Kurama knew what it would be.

"You don't have to say it. I feel the same," Kurama took in Hiei's scent. After anothe rminute, they finally separated. "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think happened in the Forest?" Kurama inquired. "The attack, the sort of dream we had, and how the professors said Harry saw us in there. We were the ones following him, so it must've meant he was the one who hit us..."

Hiei turned around and flitted to the windowsill, sitting there, staring at the view outside. "Voldemort is definately the one behind everything, but... I doubt any wizard is capable of such things and I sensed much power from him in the 'dream' as you put it. Hn, I'm sure it wasn't just a dream."

Kurama walked over to Hiei, staring outside as well, "I know it's not only a dream, but what else can I call it? I've never seen such a thing before. Especially the bruise you got from the... the..." Kurama didn't quite know what to call it other than 'dream'.

"That could be a wizard thing for all we know, or it could be a special technique we do not know about," Hiei said.

"Perhaps talking to Koenma would be helpful at the moment," Kurama stated. "But... Do you know a way to contact him? I highly doubt there will be a portal just waiting for demons to go to Reikai around here..."

"Actually, there _is_a portal here waiting for demons to go to Reikai. It's in the Forbidden Forest. Hn, I was roaming the forest one night and I saw it," Hiei said.

Kurama seemed taken back. A portal? Here! This was odd indeed. "Let's check it out right now." WIth that said, the two of them opened the window, then jumped out. The flitted into the Forest with Hiei in the lead, showing Kurama where it was. After about five minutes, they arrived near a swirling portal. "Are you sure it leads to Reikai?"

"Hn, quite," With that said, the two of them leapt in. They landed on their feet near many, _many_ ogres of different colours. Kurama and Hiei looked around, making sure that it was really Reikai, when they were positive, they went to Koenma's office. The doors opened and they saw Koenma stamping papers without looking at them seriously. Kurama cleared his throat, catching the young ruler's attention.

Koenma looked up and immediately stopped stamping. "What brings you two here? No, wait, _how_ did you get here!"

"Hiei found a portal in the forest of the school, I'm surprised you do not know about it," Kurama stated.

"Eh..." Koenma sweat dropped. "Of- of course I know about it! Hahaha!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously, making Kurama chuckle at his obvious lie. "Ah, well. Anyways, why did you come? I don't think you came here for tea and cookies."

Kurama ceased his chuckling and looked serious again. "Well tea and cookies sound quite appealing, but the reason we came here is because we needed some information," Kurama stated. "There seem to be a sizard who goes by the name 'Lord Voldemort'.

"Hn, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Hiei said. Before Kurama or Koenma could ask how he knew that pice of information, he answered, "I used my Jagan to look into Potter's head." Kurama nodded at him with an impressed look, which made the fire demon feel quite good about himself. Koenma seemed to ponder about the name deeply.

"Hmm, Tom Marvolo Riddle, eh?" Koenma said, "I'll get the name looked up right away. Ogre!" A blue demon with horns quickly went to Koenma's side.

"Yes, Lord Koenma, sir?" he said.

"I want you to look up the name Tom Marvolo Riddle," Koenma ordered. "And make it quick!"

"Right away, sir," came the reply. George, the ogre, immediately left for the library.

"Well, now we just have to wait," Koenma said.

Kurama frowned slightly, but Hiei said what was on his mind. "Hn, we'll have to come back another day. The humans are probably looking for us," the fire demon said. Koenma nodded, then seemed to remember something.

"Botan!" the junior ruler shouted for the overly happy grim reaper. Seconds later, the blue haired girl came in with a bright smile. She make her way to Koenma, greeting Kurama and Hiei on the way. "Hello Kurama, Hiei!" she chirped. "Is there something you need, Koenma, sir?"

"Do you have any extra communication morrors?" he inquired.

"Of course!" Botan shipped out two campact mirrors. "They're for Hiei and Kurama, right?" Koenma nodded. The rim reaper happily gave the two demon's the mirrors. "Ooh! Is being a wizard fun? I've heard they've separated himselves nearly completely from normal humans!"

"Ah, in a way it's fun. And yes, they do separate themselves from non wizard people. It's quite an interesting place really," Kurama answered. He shifted a bit, deciding whether or not to tell them about how Voldemort was manipulating him.

"Say it, I doubt he can do anything harmful to anyone we know at the moment. Hn, and Potter's not here," Hiei said, clearly knowing what Kurama was thinking. Botan looked at Kurama and Hiei, confused. Kurama sighed and began to tell Koenma about what happened in the past two months they've been to Hogwarts. "This is probably the only time I have faced something so harsh and well... Koenma? Do you think you can check Yukina's profile? at the mention of Yukina, Hiei let out a low and angry growl. "I- We wanted to see if she is still alive."

Koenma frowned. "I'm sure Genkai would want to know as well, so I guess so. After Yukina was kidnapped, Genkai got quite worried. Thought, she's not as worried about Yusuke, she doesn't want her only chance of having a successor to disappear, besides, it wouldn't be the same without Yusuke around," Koenma said. "When I told you two to accept the invitation to go to Hogwarts, I did not expect this. I thought it would be like a vacation for the two of you, but I guess I was wrong. Anyways, Botan? Can you get me Yukina and Yus-"

"There is no need for Yusuke's files. We know where he is," Kurama said, cutting off the son of King Enma. "He's at Hogwarts, currently trapped in a special room. The Room of Requirement is what it is called. It's quite helpful for nearly any situiation." Koenma nodded at this piec eof information. "But it seemed that Yusuke is not himself. His demon form is well... not his regular one. He hardly even looks human anymore. Yusuke looks more like a normal low class demon. I'm sure whoever is manipulating him didn't sense his demon energy, or didn't want to risk the chance to lose control over his demon form."

Koenma sighed. "Well, we'll have to take one step at a time. We'll solve one thing, then move on to the next. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. It always does, and this situation should be no different. Well, Botan, just get Yukina's files here please."

"Yes, sir!" Botan quicklt left the office and in no time flat, she came back with a folder. She handed it to Koenma, which the demi god took and oepned it.

"Hmmm " he looked at the papers thoughtfully, then smiled happily at Kurama and Hiei. "It says hse's very much salive! But I'm not sure if she's injured or not. Whatever that dreamish image you had, it was obvious rigged to bend it to this 'Lord Voldemort's' way."

Kurama and Hiei looked at Koenma, then grinned at each other. "I'm glad she's alive," said Kurama. "If she wasn't. It would be my fault for my careless actions."

"Hn, it won't be your fault, fox. You didn't plan for this to happen, did you," it wasn't a question, more of a statement to tell Kurama that none of this is his fault. He also pretended not to care about Yukina's well being, but Kurama knew full well that he was just as relieved, so he elbowed the fire demon. Earning the thief a glare, in which he returned with another grin of his.

"We must be going now," Kurama suddenly said. "We've delayed this long enough." Koenma nodded at the two of them. They left wihout another word with Botan right behind them, ready to make a portal back to Hogwarts. "Good luck and be careful!" Botan shouted as they went through the protal. They arrived right beside Hagrid's hut, it was a good thing it was dark with only the moon and stars as light and Hagrid's blinds were closed. Kurama and Hiei began to walk back to the castle, both enjoying the night stroll."

"The sky looks beautiful rtonight," Kurama said, loking at the said sky with a pleasant expression on his face. Hiei looked at Kurama, then to the ske before turning back to Kurama. The moonlight shone on the Fox's face, the emerald green eyes twinkled like the stars. The moonlight gave Kurama an angelic glow. Hiei felt his face suddenly grow extremely warm. His heart sped up. The fire demon was confused by the way his body was acting, but ignored it as he continued to star at Kurama. Suddenly, Hiei tripped on a rock and fell, drawing Kurama's attention to him. "Are you alright?" Kurama laughed softly at his **_very _**close friend's face turned even redder.

"I'm fine!" Hiei half hsouted, quite embarrassed. He quickly began to get up, but Kurama extended his hand for him to take. He looekd at it for a moment before accepting it. Kurama pulled Hiei up, but a sudden voice made him pull too hard. He and HIei fell down on the lush green grass beneath them. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, lips almost touching.

"I- I'm sorry! I... er... bye!" Kurama stared as Hermione ran back to the castle. The fox turned his head, but accidentally moved his head a bit higher than intended. His and HIei's lips touched. They both felt a warm sensation fill their bodies. Without another moment to waste, they both deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of each other's touch. Soon, they were having a tongue war and it seemed that Hiei was winning. A soft moan made its way out of Kurama's mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, they both broke away for air.

"Hiei..." Kurama breathed out, his hands in the fire demon's spikey, yet soft hair. "Love you..." Hiei froze when he heard this, but then relaxed, fully giving into his feelings.

"I love you too, fox," Hiei smirked, then dove for another passion- filled kiss."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

screams I don't believe it took me so long to update! And I'm so sorry for the people who I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. cries I think I forgot to look at some of them! SO SORRYYYY! plushies to all reviewers two plushies for those people who I missed 

Appreciations to:

KuroSakura-chan

hanahana-chan

shadow

spirit-gun

Nightwater-Dragon

FullofYami

Silvermane1

mokulen

Crazy Hyper Lady

sandry stardiamond

Professor Specter

Quackabbott

spiritkitsune

kyo's little koneko

TrenchcoatMan

Akugei Gin Kitsune

Everqueen

ForbiddenFox

darksaphire

Jasmemini

tbiris

T.K. Yurikoto

Jessica

Argh! I'm feeling too tired from the heat. shifty eyes I'ma skip this time's response? Okies?

Umm... I've had a few e-mails from my friends saying that fanfiction has made a new rule about not allowing us to respond to reviews. Is this true?


	14. Back

Forever Darkness, Forever Lonely

I don't have a lot to say for this one. I guess the only reason I wrote this was because it seems to be quite popular, these kinds of fics, so I'm trying it out myself. I've decided to maybe not have Hermione bashing any more. She's okay in my book at the moment, but Ginny is well not anymore... And it's not that I like Harry 'cause it's quite the opposite, so I might start bashing Ginny... There will also be nearly no romance once again. Only the beginning, because I can't seem to go with the plot with too much of those, so yeah! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, Violence, mild swearing, wrong info, bashing, yaoi

"I- I'm sorry! I... er... bye!" Kurama stared as Hermione ran back to the castle. The fox turned his head, but accidentally moved his head a bit higher than intended. His and HIei's lips touched. They both felt a warm sensation fill their bodies. Without another moment to waste, they both deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of each other's touch. Soon, they were having a tongue war and it seemed that Hiei was winning. A soft moan made its way out of Kurama's mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, they both broke away for air.

"Hiei..." Kurama breathed out, his hands in the fire demon's spiky, yet soft hair. "Love you..." Hiei froze when he heard this, but then relaxed, fully giving into his feelings.

"I love you too, fox," Hiei smirked, and then dove for another passion- filled kiss.

Chapter Fourteen: Back

As Hiei was about to break the kiss to say something, someone cleared their throat beside them. The fire demon and his lover broke apart, quite flushed in the face. They turned and saw Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick were staring at them. The headmaster had his usual twinkle in his eyes while the Transfigure and Charms professors looked at them with mixed emotions in their eyes. Snape, being his usual self, gave the two a disgusted look. "I'm glad you're safe and seemed to be enjoying yourself. I apologize for interrupting, but next time we would like you to tell us where you're going, or at least when you're gone," Dumbledore stated.

Kurama's face was still a bit flushed when he spoke. "I apologize also for not telling you before hand. We will do it next time, please forgive us." Dumbledore nodded at him, then told everyone to get inside. When Hiei and Kurama arrived inside the castle and into the Great Hall, they saw many students were still eating dinner. They sat themselves near the end of the table, near Harry and his friends. Kurama and Hiei couldn't help but notice the looks of distrust from Harry's friends while an angry one from the Boy Who Lived himself. "I guess Dumbledore talked to him about what I've said about how Voldemort is controlling and seeing through his eyes," Kurama said softy to Hiei.

The fire demon looked at Kurama. "Hn. Don't worry your pretty head over it. When you told them, it was for their own good. If they've still going to fuss over it, it's only mutual to kill them." Kurama gave a small chuckle at the fire demon's logic, and then gave him an appreciative smile before returning back to him eating. After dinner, the two demons left the Great Hall, but didn't go to the Gryffindor common room. They went to the Room of Requirement to check on Yusuke. Kurama opened the door and gestured for Hiei to go in first before going tin himself. He closed the door lightly after him, and then went to where Yusuke was trying to slash Hiei with his claw like hands, but was restrained by the chains. "So this is what the Spirit Detective have become. From being a hero to a low class demon. Hn, how disgusting. Are you sure you don't know the antidote for this kind of situation? I don't know how long I can tolerate his pitiful state."

Kurama sighed. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. I might be able to look something up." Right after he said this, a bookshelf appeared beside him, pressed against one of the walls. He looked at the shelf, deciding whether or not to look through it. Soon, his curiosity took over. Kurama silently searched through the books while Hiei stared at him with a bored expression.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, Kurama seemed to have found something important or interesting because be told Hiei to look at it. On the page they were looking at was a demon that had extremely pale skin and crimson snake- like eyes. On the bottom of the page, it read 'Troddam Melovoir'. Kurama flipped to the next page and read what the paragraph said. "Troddam Melovoir was the very first demon to go against the law of no killing or harming humans. He gathered a large group of demons that agreed with his point of view completely. On here, it said he thought demons shouldn't be forced to eat only animals and plants, but humans as well. It caused a huge war between humans and demons, nearly wiping both races out. King Enma thought enough was enough, so he sent all the demons to Makai and left the humans in Ningenkai." Kurama stopped and stared at the page. "You should know the rest."

Hiei nodded. "A barrier was created between the two worlds in attempt to create peace between humans and demons Hn, it was nearly a pointless thing to do in some cases. Sensui and Sakyo decided to create a tunnel or portal to Makai while Toguro actually became a demon. Humans just couldn't mind their own business." Kurama stared at the fire demon, then looked at Yusuke who was still struggling against the chains. "Go look at another boo, I won't be able to stand this annoying clanking noise any longer," said Hiei. Kurama nodded, then took out another book that appealed him, but not before taking a mental note about Troddam and his ambitions. Something about that demon seemed familiar. The fox demon flipped through books after books. After hours of searching, Kurama found something about an ability that turns a demon or human into a different form of demon that can be manipulated by the one who used it. Kurama walked over to Hiei who had fallen asleep from boredom, and tried to wake him up with a gentle shake. The fire demon ignored it and turned on his side. Kurama shook him again, but it was to no avail. The fox demon sighed and turned away to leave, but two arms pulled him down. Hiei had his face buried in Kurama's soft silky hair.

"Hiei, get up. I'm sure you want Yusuke to be reverted back to his old self," Kurama said, but the fire demon just snuggled closer to the fox. "Hiei! I know you're awake, so come on. If you want to sleep, we can go back to the common room." Hiei opened one of his eyes, staring at Kurama for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Hn, so are you going to make the antidote tomorrow?" the fire demon inquired. Kurama nodded in reply. With a last glance at Yusuke, they quietly head off to the common room, careful not to bump in to Filch, Ms. Norris, or Peeves. When they went in, they saw only Harry, Ron, and Hermione there, sitting near the fireplace.

The trio was currently sitting on the armchairs near the fire. They were discussing about Kurama and Hiei, whether they can be trusted or not. "Well, he must've told him for your own good," Hermione reasoned. Ron gave her a look of disbelief.

"Oh, shut it, 'Mione. You only agree with him because of your little crush," Ron retorted. He was quite jealous that Hermione was always defending Kurama and never him.

"No! I would've-"

"Be quiet!" Harry shouted loud enough to make them shut their mouth, but not enough to wake up the people in the dormitories. "The thing is, he betrayed my trust! He should've at least asked or told me before hand." They Boy Who Lived looked angrily at the fire. "I really thought I could've trusted him."

"Harry, Kurama doesn't seem like the person to do something like that unless he thinks it's necessary," Hermione continued to try reasoning with Harry.

"I quite agree with Hermione. I believed he only wanted the best for Harry," a sudden voice from one of the dark corners said. The three of them turned and saw Kurama with a tired Hiei walk out of the shadows. The fox had his usual pleasant smile while Hiei glared at everything he saw except for Kurama. "I apologize for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but hear what people are talking about me."

"Kurama, why did you tell Dumbledore about Voldemort and me? I couldn't handled it myself!" Harry half shouted, standing up to fully face the two demons. "You could've asked or told me first!"

"I apologize once again, but like Hermione said, I thought it was necessary to tell him then. It could be a matter of life or death," Kurama said. "One of my- our-" Kurama gestured to Hiei. "Is currently being held hostage by Voldemort. I had a feeling that telling him would be useful in the future." The trio looked at each other in thought. Harry looked at the two demons after a moment of silence.

"Sorry. I guess I just wanted to see if I can defeat Voldemort with my own knowledge and strength," Harry apologized. Kurama gave Harry an understanding smile, while Hiei glared daggers at him for causing all that trouble.

"I believe me..." Kurama searched for a word he could call Hiei, "My koi is tired." Hiei gave Kurama a quick shocked look before his features turned stoic once more.

"Koi?" Ron repeated weirdly. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind that. Hiei and I are going to have our rest now," the fox demon politely said. "Good night." A chorus of soft replies came their way before the two demons left to the boys' dormitory.

"So are we friends with them?" Rom asked, looking from Hermione to Harry, and then repeating that until someone answered him.

"Maybe," Hermione answered.

"Oh. What does 'koi' mean?" Ron asked another question.

"Um... I don't know," she answered, but she had a rather big idea on what it meant. She had after all just seen them together quite close several hours ago. "Come on. We should get some sleep as well, it's really late."

Unbeknownst to the trio, a certain Jaganshi was listening to their conversation and even had a peek of what they were thinking about. "They still don't trust us enough," the fire demon stated.

"I know," Kurama was staring at the window with Hiei beside him. "Come on, let's sleep. We- or rather you- have a lot of catching up to do." Hiei grunted in annoyance at the thought of homework, then went to his own bed. "Good night, Hiei."

"Night, baka fox," came the reply.

Three weeks had gone by since Kurama had told Dumbledore and the other professors the truth. He had taken Occlumency with Snape with little trouble because of his calm personality. Nothing bad had happened, no dreams from Voldemort. There were no demon attacks as well, but Kurama and Hiei knew better than to let their guards down. The fox had also managed to finish the antidote, that was suppose to take a month, for Yusuke, but it required an additional few days before giving it to the user. In those few weeks, the brilliant fox demon had somehow gain Hermione's complete trust. Hiei, however, had made at least a hundred times more enemies than he had friends. The fire demon had gotten himself a week's worth of detention and thirty house point's deduction from Snape for bad mouthing the Slytherin Head. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had found some interesting facts on the legendary fox thief, Youko Kurama. They noticed many common traits and strange powers he and Shuichi Minamino had. The trio was now nearly positive that the Kurama they knew was really the great thief, Youko Kurama, but who was Hiei really? They tried looking up books on him as well, but found nothing. Madam Pince had strictly told them to never go into the restricted section without a note from one of the professors. They tried asking a few, but all has refused to give them access.

"Oi, Kurama!" the fox demon turned around and looked at who was calling his name. Ron was running toward him with Hermione right behind the English red head. Kurama stopped from his quiet walk near the forest. He had told Hiei to check on Yusuke and see if the potion was done, if so, to give it to him. Since it was a Saturday, they didn't have to worry about classes. "Hey, mate. Why are you alone near the forest?"

"I was just trying to relax myself from all the homework," Kurama skillfully lied. Truth be told, he had sensed something inside the Forbidden Forest and wanted to check it out. "Ron?" the other red head looked at him. "Can you and Hermione, along with Harry meet me in the library an hour before dinner?"

"Err..."

"Sure!" Hermione said, lightly whacking her friend's head. "Maybe we can get some answers from him." Hermione only meant for Ron to hear it, but Kurama had heart it as well from his sharp hearing. The fox acted as though he hadn't heard anything he wasn't suppose to and gave the two a smile and nod before walking away.

"Blimey, he's always so secretive," said Ron.

"Come on, let's go tell Harry about the meeting at the library. I'm sure Quidditch practice is almost done..." Hermione stopped to think for a moment. "Hey, wait! Aren't Hiei and Kurama suppose to be in the team!" Hermione and Ron raced down to the Quidditch pitch to see if Hiei was at practice. They looked around in the sky, but then Hermione stopped again. "Aren't _you_ suppose to be at practice as well?"

"Yes, well. You see, I ate something wrong today and my stomach felt like something was flying in it, so I told Harry I was going to skip practice today," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head while Hermione have him a look of disbelief.

"Madam Pomfrey could've cured that in a minute!" the Gryffindor Perfect shouted at the other Perfect.

"Yeah well, you made it sound so interesting when you said you were going to see what Kurama and Hiei have been doing lately!" Ron countered pathetically. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head, stomping off. "Oi!" Ron went after her. They went into the castle and made their way to the common room, but Hermione accidentally bumped into Hiei.

"Hn, what are you two doing here?" the fire demon asked Harry's best friends with narrowed eyes. When they didn't answer, he became impatient. "Well?"

"We were just heading to the common room," Hermione answered quickly with a hint of fear in her voice. She didn't like being alone with Hiei, or close to being alone since Ron seemed to be in a lost for words and froze in place. "Why were you in the Room of Requirement?" Hermione inquired, finding a bit of courage, while looking at the door Hiei had just came out of. The fire demon gave the girl a glare that made her cringe slightly.

"Is it any of your business, woman?" the fire demon sneered at her. "Mind your own business and you won't get hurt, go it?" Hermione nodded in fright, unable to speak. "Now go." Without being told twice, they ran off, getting away from the demon. "Hn, nosy human brats." Hiei then walked off to find Kurama.

"Bloody Hell! He's scary!" Ron said, slightly out of breath from their sprint. "I hope I don't have to talk to him again."

"You didn't talk to him just a minute ago!" Hermione angrily said to Ron. "You looked so scared that I didn't think you would be able to move!"

"S- sorry, 'Mione," Ron said. Hermione sighed at him.

"It's alright, but I'm pretty sure you'll have to talk to him again sometime," Hermione said, looking out the window to the now empty Quidditch field. "Harry should be coming up here soon." Just as she said that, a group of Gryffindors, with Harry among them, came in looking extremely tired. Ron and Hermione went to their exhausted friend and dragged him to where they were sure no one can here them. They told them about the meeting with Kurama and how Hiei came out of the Room of Requirement. Harry frowned when he heard the part about Hiei.

"Come on, let's go to the library now. We would be only fifteen minutes early," said Hermione. And so, the two made their way to the library where thy were greeted by two very familiar faces and another one with slick black hair and honey brown eyes.

"Good evening. I thought you wanted to meet my friend Yusuke Urameshi," Kurama introduced pleasantly.

"Yo!" Yusuke said with a small wave and cocky smile.

"Umm... hello," Hermione said uncertainly. An echo from Ron and Harry were also audible. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm sure the three of you are curious on why I told you to be here," Kurama pleasantly said. "Well, I've discuss this with Hiei and Yusuke, and we think the three of you deserve to know the truth," as Kurama said this, the trio felt light headed, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "That was a barrier to cut anyone we find unwanted from out conversation. Though for the most parts, we just have to worry about students coming to the library, which Dumbledore had taken care of for us. He had announced that students other than us will not be allowed to come into the library and the librarian will not disturb us, well not like she could."

"Kurama, what about Voldemort?" Harry asked, afraid that the Dark Lord will over hear them.

"Hn, you don't have to worry about such minor things. Kurama's plant's fume will clear your minds completely. No one will be able to get into your empty heads as long as it is here," Hiei answered for the fox. For the first time since they felt light headed, they saw vines with lavender- coloured flowers surrounding them. Quite visible pink fume filled the air around them.

"What is that?" Ron asked, pointing to the unknown plant.

"It's called Fallisha Barrico," Kurama said, but before any of them questioned again, he continued. "Don't bother asking Professor Sprout about it, I doubt she even _heard_ of this plant, let along know anything about it. We will explain everything like we've said before." The trio nodded at him.

"Hey, Kurama. They're not the only one who's confused and lost here," Yusuke said, scratching his head. "What happened in the past whatever- day I've been err... taken." He didn't want to say 'kidnap' it would hurt his ego too much.

"I'm sure Koenma will know how long you've been away and all the other details," Kurama said.

"Koenma! How are we going to contact Pacifier Breath?" Yusuke said. "I think I've lost my compact mirror when we went fighting the Four Saint Beasts." Kurama just smiled at him and took out the communication mirror that Koenma had given to him. "They had extras?" Kurama nodded, then opened it. He pressed a button and the face of the son of King Enma in toddler form greeted them casually.

"Yo!" Koenma said. "Nice timing. We just recently found the file for Tom Marvolo Riddle, but there's hardly anything interesting you haven't known already or want to know." Koenma suddenly stopped, noticing Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the first time. "Why are they here?" Kurama sighed when the infant- like prince inquired.

"Hiei and I have discuss this over already and we thought it would be more comfortable for us to explore this place if they know what was going on," Kurama stated. Koenma sighed, but before he could say anything, Ron decided he wanted to ask another question.

"Is... Is that baby talking!" Ron shouted, pointing at the mirror. Koenma gave a huff and turned into his teen form. The trio gave a jump and looked at Koenma with wide eyes. The prince of Reikai sighed.

"Well this baby is no longer a baby. My name is Koenma and I am the prince of the underworld," the said prince's voice was lined with pride. Kurama cleared his throat and Koenma continued. "Anyways, from what I've heard from Hiei and Kurama, the three of you have been trying to find information on them?" The trio nodded, too afraid to lie. And so, the truth about Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke was revealed to them. By the time Koenma finished, with Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke adding things in, the trio felt light headed once again, but not from the plants this time. It was from all the information they had just received from the prince. Then, Koenma began with the information for the Spirit Detective and two demons. "It seems that Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as most of you called him, is a reincarnation of a very dangerous demon. The information of his demon form is yet to be known."

'Troddam Melovoir,' Kurama repeated the name from the cook for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Room in his head. 'Why do I think that he has something to do with all this? His name...' "Koenma, do you think you can look up the name Troddam Melovoir?" Kurama asked the prince.

"What am I? A search engine?" Koenma shouted, but one look at Kurama's serious face made his anger seep away. "Oh very well. If it is what you think is important." Kurama nodded at him in appreciation. "Anything else while I'm at it?"

"No. Not at the moment," Kurama said. Koenma's face soon disappeared after a quick good- bye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Errmm... Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm not sure if I'm going to answer any reviews... "shifty eyes" er... yeah... I'm having a huge writer's block so this chapter is not very good. Though, I am quite relief that this story is not as bad as my other ones... My writing style seemed to change in less than a year... Well anyways! Thank you again for reviewing, though... I was expecting a little more reviews... Oh and... I might not update for a while. I have my piano lessons again since my teacher came back from her trip, so yeah... : ( I hope she goes on another trip soon.


End file.
